The Sea's Song
by Kitkat2883
Summary: Suzune Yamamoto lives in modern day Japan. She is an average 18 year old girl that loves water and happens to come across a book about the sea that changes her life! Who knows what will happen to her once she opens the book! Is this the chance for her to meet someone or will it make her suffer! (Also this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you will enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Suzune Yamamoto lives in modern day Japan. She is an average girl that loves water and happens to come across a book about the sea that changes her life! Who knows what will happen to her once she opens the book! Is this the chance for her to meet some pirates or will she suffer from something?!

The Sea's Song

- Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Suzune! Suzune Yamamoto. I'm just your average 18 year old girl that's at the last year of high school. I have mid-length wavy brown hair, light blue eyes, and my height is 5'4.  
>There's nothing really special about me sadly... But the only things I'm good at are swimming and singing! Also an exception of gymnastics but not as good. I live in Nagoya, Japan at the moment and stay with my parents and two brothers. I don't have many friends at school since I'm a little shy about making friends though, I can be quite energetic. Funny huh? That's just how I am even if I would like to change it... My best friend Mika is the only friend I have since she was the only person to approached me. She and I had a common passion for swimming so we both became good friends since elementary and even until now she's still with me. I also joined the swimming club with her and am the second best swimmer in the club, though not many people like that. I had been bullied quite a few times during my high school years since I was good at swimming and the older members didn't like it at all even my classmates, but school is almost over and I won't need to deal with those bullies anymore! Other than that I love reading anything with romance in it! It's a hobby I do when I have free time and do something other than sing. Even though I've read a lot of romance books that doesn't mean I had a boyfriend. I actually envy the couples around me, having a loved one is really nice. I wish to hopefully find someone out there to love me with their whole heart... *ahem* Anyways my other hobbies is to collect seashells when my family goes to the beach to visit my grandparents. Since I love the beach you can guess I love the fish and anything else related to water.<br>My life so far has been nice even if there were hardships here and there but everything turned out alright, afterall its life, there are always hardships. I was happy though I wished to be near the sea more than continuing my life but I am content as long as I make my family happy. At least, that was what I thought until I came across this weird book. Everything changed once I got my hands on that book...

It was Friday today and I always went to go take a nice swim in the pool after school was over. It was a wonderful weather outside, the sun was out, and no one was there to distract me from swimming peacefully this time. As I was enjoying my swim, Mika decided to come over and watch me swim.

"Hi Mika." I greeted her by splashing a bit of water on her.

"Hey Suzune! Don't get me wet.. How is your little swimming session going? Hehe." She laughs.

"It's going peacefully! Finally I get to swim without the other club members giving me a hard time." I say as I float on top of the water.

"Well that's good! By the way, did you hear about a new bookstore opening near the station?" Mika apparently seemed really excited about it.

"No, I didn't. Did you want to go?" I asked her knowing she really wanted to go.

"Definitely! We are going today right after you finish your swim." She said.

"Haha! Alright then. Give me another 30 minutes and I'll start heading out with you." I smiled at her. She nods and goes sits down on the edge of the pool.

Mika loves books even more than me since I only like romance while she loves EVERYTHING. She's read almost every book in the school library and in the bookstores near our neighborhood. Mika sure is intelligent, but a beauty with her long gorgeous straight black hair, hazel eyes, and height of 5'6. Even if she wears glasses, they match her completely. I envy her beauty.

-30 minutes later-

"Let's go Mika!" I excitedly run to her since I can't wait to find some good romance novels at this new bookstore.

She smiles at me and we continue to go down to the station. Mika starts talking about how small the bookstore is but seems to have a lot of old books that's sparking her interest. I laugh at her sparkly eyes since she rarely shows it unless she's really interested in something. The moment we get off the train I finally spy the little bookstore to my left and start running towards it with Mika on my heels. The appearance of it isn't bad. It seems to have unique atmosphere with the golden black sign and tan walls inside. Once we get inside we both notice that there isn't anyone around.

"Hmm.. I guess no one has noticed this bookstore yet?" I ask Mika.

"No, I'm sure they have but they didn't think it was worth the time to look since it's a small bookstore." Mika said while looking at some really think old books.

"Maybe that's true... Time to explore! I'm going to look at the romance section!" I tell her and walk over to the counter. Seeing no one there I call out.

"E-excuse me! Is anyone there?" I say staring at the door near the counter.

A few seconds later an elderly man comes out of the door and says,

"Ah! Welcome, young one. How may I be of service to you?" He smiles gently at me.

"O-oh h-hello, I'm looking for your romance books. Could you show me where they are?" I smile back at him. He seems nice.

The man seems to think for awhile then looks at me and notices something.

"Your hair seems to be wet a little! Was it raining outside?" The old man asks surprised at my appearance.

I take a look at the ends of my hair and only just now realize it really was still a little wet.

"Oh um.." I explain to him I was swimming at school.

"Oh! My, my, you must love water then!" He starts to laugh lightly.

"Would you like to look at the books I have about the ocean? I don't own many romance books, but I'm sure you will find something interesting from looking at my collection about the sea." His eyes start to beam as he starts telling me how he use to love the sea and how he loved to gather as many books he could get his hands on about the fish and the ocean.

'Hehe. This mister must really love water.' I thought to myself while listening to him talk about his life experenice.  
>Once he stopped speaking to me about his experience with the sea, he starts to show me the way to his ocean book collection. Once there, he starts explaining where he got each and every book. Just then, my attention has set on a book called "The Melody of the Sea". The elderly man happen to miss explaining where he got this book so I picked it off the shelf and interrupted his conversation.<p>

"Um, mister? What about this book?" I look at the cover of the book and got enchanted by the cover. The picture was a drawing of the clear blue underwater sea with fish swimming about the sun's rays. It was really detailed as well. I never really read about the sea but I loved going to aquariums thinking it would be nice to be a mermaid and talk with the fish. It was a childish dream but I really did love water and everything in it. This was a beautiful cover, though this was the first time I actually wanted to know more about the sea and from hearing this man speak about his experience in the sea, it sparked a fire in my heart so I decided maybe reading something other than romance won't be bad.

The old man said, "That's odd. I don't remember having a book like this." He seemed confused when I gave him the book.

"You mean you opened your store and didn't realize you put a book you never seen on your shelves?" I look at him puzzled.

"I guess your right. Unless someone put it here without me knowing. It doesn't even have a price tag." The elderly man said sadly.

"I will need to find the owner of this book because I can't just sell something that's not of my own." He says as he starts walking away with the book in his hand but I stop him by clinging to his arm.

"Please wait! Will you let me borrow the book? I promise to give it back! Please let me read it! It looks like it would be very interesting!" I then bow my head to the hesitant old man. He starts scratching his head and takes a minute to think. I guess anyone would since he just met me today so there's no surprise that he's hesitating, but I really want that book!

"Well... Since you were interested in my stories of the sea unlike many girls your age... Then I guess it won't hurt to give it to you." He hands me the book with a small smile.

"Be sure to take extra care with that book and come back on Monday with it once school is over." He pats my head and starts to head over to where Mika is.

I happily jump up and think how lucky I am right now!

'I can't wait to start reading this book!' I think to myself. 'I will start reading the book once I get home, so for now I'll look around to see if there is anything else that would be interesting to read.'

After some time passes I find a romance book about a mermaid and another one about a pirate. I laugh at the fact this store has books mostly about the sea, whether it be fantasy or old life. I gather the books and check them out. The old man seemed happy that I got some more books. Once that was done I look at the clock and walk over to Mika.

"Mika! Mika? Are you done looking around yet? It's already 8:30. We should really start heading out." I ask her worriedly. She had been standing in the same place with the same book the whole time and not respond to anything the elderly man had said to her before. Surprisingly enough she wasn't responding to my voice either. She really can get glued to a book fast.

"Mika!" I shake her.

"H-huh?! What?!" Surprisied, she looks at me wide eyed.

"Is something wrong Suzune? You know you just needed to call out to me." She looked really confused now.

"I've calling your name for the past 5 minutes! It's getting late and we really should be getting home." I tell her.

"What really?" She looks at the clock then looks surprisied. "Wow! I've been reading longer than I had thought! Sorry Suzune!"

"It's fine but since you really like that book you should check it out then." I smiled.

Mika nods and we quickly go over to the counter to check out the books. Once we start heading off to our homes the weather changes and it starts to rain hard. Since we were just getting close enough to my house we ran full speed to my door and start laughing.

"It has been awhile since I ran in the rain! I'm soaking wet!" Mika swipes her glasses with the towel I give her.

"It sure has been awhile. Hehe, but it was fun." I start to head upstairs towards my room with my bag of books, but I don't notice that the mysterious book I got earlier today was slightly glowing as I set it down in my room and go downstairs to get a set of new clothes to share with Mika.

Once Mika and I dried up, my family decided that Mika should stay over the weekend since her parents called earlier today saying they were leaving for a trip. Mika's parents aren't home most the time so it's common that she stays over my house. As the evening passes, both me and Mika go off to bed. The rest of the weekend Mika distracts me from my books that I completely forget about them since she drags me off to watch some movies from some books she read in the past, takes me to the park, and all sorts of things. She really occupied my whole weekend that it was already Monday and time for school again.

I look around my room and find the book on my shelf, remembering I had to give it back today so I should try to read it during my breaks at school. As I go get the book I notice cover mysteriously changed a little.. It was not only an underwater picture but now you could see a ship on the water in the distance. I stare at it thinking maybe I didn't notice the ship was there when I first looked at it.

"Suzune! It's time for breakfast! Come on you must get ready faster!" Mother calls out to me from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yell back and set the book in my backpack.  
>'I shouldn't think too much about it. I'm sure it was there when I got it.' I thought as I run downstairs and prepare for school.<p>

-In scienice class-

It's been almost half the school day and I haven't been able to find the time to look at the book. Being a bit sad I look out the window and look at the pool. Then an idea pops in my head.  
>'I should just read it instead of swimming today!' I smile at the thought and gladly watch the teacher write notes on the board.<p>

-Lunch break-

Mika and I sit at a table and happily eat our lunches. As I'm about to get my book from my bag, a boy from our swimming club comes over and starts talking to us.

"Hey midgets." He smirks.

"What do you want Kaito.." Mika says in a threating tone. Kaito would always come to bully me during lunch.. Not surprising to see him here.

"Tch. Watch your tone Ms. Nerdy-pants or I'll actually do something more than pranks." Kaito glares at Mika.  
>I stand quietly and walk over to him because I know I'm his target.<p>

"Ah. How obedient you are today." He chuckles while taking my head and hitting it on the table.

'Ow, that hurt.. He really never does anything nice to me.' I think looking sadly to the side as he holds my head to the table and look at Mika telling her with my eyes that she should take my stuff and go like usual since I didn't want her to get hurt. She looks at me worriedly but knows she can't do anything and does what I tell her. Kaito now starts yelling at me about how useless I am, that I cheated the whole time in the swimming club with some tricks, how I shouldn't have existed, and how he is happy that I am moving away so he won't need to my face again. Same old usual day at school. I don't get bad bruises, but it's usually mostly my head that gets hit with something. I am thankful that he doesn't touch my legs because that would have been a whole new story. I don't care about his bullies anymore since school is going to be over in a week.  
>After Kaito's lecture was over my head hurt quite a bit. Holding my head I wait as classes went by I distracted myself by thinking how I was going to start reading the book after school and surely enough it was after school.<p>

-At the pool-

"Finally the pool!" I say out loud as I take out a folded chair and bring it near the pool. I sit down and reach out for my book in my backpack. As I settle in my chair I try to open the book and notice it wasn't opening at all.  
>"What? Why aren't you opening?" I say sadly and lean up on the chair exhausted since I was really looking forward to reading the book only to know the book doesn't even open. 'Why wasn't the book opening?' I look at it once more and stare hard. I see the ship seems to look bigger than before. 'Ok, I am definitely imagining things here' as I look at the sky and before I even knew it, I fell asleep right then.<br>I was dreaming about the ocean and me being able to hold my breathe for a long time underwater. I looked around to see all sorts of fish swimming near me as I swam deeper and deeper. Then a whale came to push me up to the surface and I floated in the air laughing happily.

While I was dreaming I didn't sense a person come over to me and slowly pick me up. That person was Kaito thought I didn't know this and he had an evil smirk on his face. I loved my dream so much that I didn't wake up but I felt I was floating in the air for a moment then get plunged into water. I woke up only to know that I was already out of breathe and drowning in the pool! I was so scared and shocked at the same time that I couldn't even move my arms and legs anymore. I didn't understand how it turned out like this at all! As I was slowly sinking, losing consciousness, and terribly frightened, I saw a blinding white light before my eyes closed 'Am I dying?' was the last thought I had before my vision fell. I didn't know then that the time the mysterious book opened by itself and was the one creating that blinding light...


	2. Chapter 2

- Chapter 2

(No ones POV)

There stood a tall, black haired boy named Kaito at the school pool, bewildered. He couldn't believe his brown eyes.. Actually he couldn't even grasp what just happened. All he remembers is that he was about to jump into the pool to pull Suzune out of it until a blast of light came from the pool, blinding him. As he stands there near the pool, looking down noticing that it was now completely empty and the only thing left was a book. Sadly enough, he didn't notice the book since he was so shocked he took off running to tell someone what he had experienced. He didn't realize then that the book was going to be a key to mysterious connection in the future.

"This can't be happening..." He said to himself, "I only threw her in the pool to surprise her so she wouldn't do be freaking lazy, not make her disappear! I was going to pull her butt out of the water... It's definitely not my fault!" He kept convincing himself as he forced his legs to move forward.

As he ran away from the pool, questions start to hang in the air... What happened to Suzune? If she did disappear, where to then? Was she even alive or not?...

...

(Suzune's POV)

*splash splash*

'Water?' I think to myself.

'Why am I in water?... Where am I?" A cold breeze blows on my face, I slowly open my eyes and see that the color blue. I stare blankly at the clear sky. I start to notice that I'm floating on the water.

'What am I doing here?' I ask as I can't seem to remember anything. I look around while floating in place.

"I'm... in the middle of a huge body of water?" I ask myself starting to get more and more confused at the fact I can't understand how I got here. I look slightly down and notice I'm wearing clothing I don't recognize at all. It seemed to be tight on my body. 'What am I wearing?' (It was her school swimsuit.)

Then '...!' I realized something, 'I can't even recall what happened before I got here..' Thinking that I start panicking. I try my hardest to remember what I had done before I woke up, but nothing comes to mind. Afterwards, I ask myself,

"Who am I?"... I keep myself as calm as I can as I try to remember my name.

"I... Don't know my name?!" I yell out panicking again. Considering that freaking out right now wasn't the brightest idea since I was starting to slowly sink into the sea. I get ahold of myself and swim back to the surface. Keeping myself floating on my back I somehow relax my nerves and again continue thinking who I am...

Time flew by and I came to a conclusion that I have fully lost my memories.

'What am I going to do? I don't where am I let alone where I should even be going..' I sigh. Though I seem to be familiar to swimming and floating because I felt like I knew how to do this... Once I found that out I seem to be relieved that I did have a life before.

'Thankfully my body remembers even if I don't.' I smile at the sky.

Just then I see something moving my way from the corner of my eye.

'What is that?' I couldn't see it clearly as it was small.

"Hello?" I call out to the object approaching me. It starts to slow down and circle around me from afar. I figure out the outline of a fin and gulp. 'Is that a dolphin or... a shark?' I can't see it completely yet, but I hope it is a dolphin.

I keep my breathing in control as I nervously watch the fin circle around me slowly at a distance. It doesn't stop for at least an hour or so. I finally realize it was a dolphin much to my relief.

The dolphin now closes the distances between us and stays in front of me. Then the most unexpected happened at that moment.

"A woman in the middle of the sea?" said a female voice that came out of nowhere.

I look around, "Who said that?"

"Did you hear me speak?" The voice replies back to me.

"Yes, I did hear you, but where are you?" Puzzled, I look to find the source of the feminine voice.

"Interesting... A human can understand us mammals?"

I stare at the dolphin. "Did you just speak?" I point at it.

"Of course I did, human." The dolphin says while circling around me.

"You... Can talk?!" I could not believe this was happening! How could there be a talking dolphin?!

"Human female, I have always been able to speak, but no human has ever understood the mammals way of speech." The female dolphin stops to look at me... Or at least I think she did?... I can't process what is happening... I'm talking to a dolphin? A living creature from the sea that was never able to speak. How am I understanding it?! I don't know!

"Answer me this." The dolphin demanded, "How are you able to understand me? Who taught you it?" It starts asking me loads of questions that I, myself, have no answers to.

"I don't understand myself how I'm able to talk to you Ms. Dolphin and I clearly have no memory of anyone teaching me either! That's why I'm so shocked right now that I can understand you." I explain to the creature.

"What do you mean you don't understand? Every human has a home where they get taught everything they know, now where did you come from and how did you learn the talent of speaking to us mammals?" She wasn't very friendly like I imagined dolphins would be.

"I don't remember!" I yell out. "I don't know how I ended up understanding you dolphin! If I did I would have told you by now. I don't have any memories since I woke up floating in this water a few hours ago! I don't know where my home is or who I even am!" I franickly tell her my situation.

She swims around and stops infront of me. "You do not remember? How foolish."

"I really don't remember what I'm doing here, really! All I know is that I have been trapped in the sea this whole day, but I don't remember how I even got here or how anything today is turning out! Please don't hurt me! I didn't even know I could understand you!" I look at the dolphin with desperate eyes.

She doesn't seem to move or speak for awhile. So we just stare at each other.. Or at least I think she's staring at me. Some time passes and I start to feel waves get higher.

'Oh no, don't tell me a storm is coming?!' I look at the sky and find dark clouds coming this way. I look back at the dolphin.

"Ms. Dolphin. I do not have any memories, even if there was a chance you would lead me to land, I don't really know where or what I would do since nothing comes to mind, but I beg you to take me away from this storm! I will do anything to repay you back if you help me." I try my best at begging to the dolphin. I really wanted get away from the storm waves, that were now getting bigger by the minute.

"Human. Do you think I will aid you?" She asks seriously.

"Um... Maybe? I don't have a choice since you are the only way out of the storm and maybe even my only way to live." Sadly, I look out at the waves coming towards me, trying to hold back my tears, thinking this dolphin won't help me.

"..." The female dolphin doesn't say a word as she watches me closely.

"... Human, if what you say is true, then you shall repay me back by following me for the rest of your life." She tells me and comes closer letting me hold on to her while she swims away from the coming storm. I was so happy she accepted, but didn't know what would happen later... I had so much on my mind.. What happened to my memories? Why did they disappear? Maybe I did something and was thrown overboard on a ship? I couldn't have just popped in the ocean for no reason. What was going to happen to me from now on, now that I will be following this female dolphin everywhere?... I sigh sadly thinking what was to become of my life, but somehow was a bit excited as well.

After for what seemed hours of silence my stomach growled.

"Um.. I'm sorry about that." I shyly apologize.

The female dolphin payed no attention and swam to what seemed like a rock. She told me to get on it and wait for her to come back. I obeyed and stepped onto the rough rock as she swam away somewhere. Though it was pretty slippery I tried to keep my balance and found a spot comfortable enough to sit on. While waiting I start digging through my mind trying to remember whatever I can from my life. After thinking for a long time I couldn't remember anything so I just stared out at the sea. I notice the sun was almost about to set. It looked so amazing... I have never seen anything like this before. Though I don't have memories, I figured that the past is in the past so I should just have to make new memories.

'I should start my new life by making a name for myself.' I smiled a little bit as I thought up a name. As the sun starts to set I start humming a melody. 'Weird.' I tell myself ' I feel like I know this song.' I start singing it and the lyrics just naturally come to be me. Then, I remembered it was a lullaby that I loved. It's a soothing song even if I couldn't remember the name. After finishing the song a name pops into my head.

"Sue?" I say. The name seems familiar so I decide I'll call myself by the name Sue, not entirely sure if that was my name or not. As I was thinking this, the female mammal came back with something in her mouth.

"Welcome back." I tell her once she was in front of me.

She sets down a small dead fish on the rock and says, "You, eat this. Even if you don't want to, you need to if you want to live."

I look at her and smile happily, "Thank you for getting me food. Though, I feel sad about eating it, I do need my strength to continue on." I wasn't entirely thrilled that I had to eat a dead fish, but it was my only food source so I had no other choice.

"..." The dolphin stayed in place while I ate the fish.

Though it took some time, I finally ate the fish. I had almost swallowed a few of the bones so I had to chew rather slow even if I hated it so much, I forced myself to eat the tasteless raw fish. After eating it I realized it didn't taste so bad as I thought it would. My stomach seemed to fill up from the small meal and I look over at the dolphin.

"I have finished my meal. Thank you for the food." I let her know that I'm grateful that she cared to give me food.

"Good. Now human, you said you don't have any memories, correct?" She questions me with interest.

"Yes, I do not know anything about my past. I only know that I was floating in the middle of this ocean when I woke up, realizing that my body knew how to swim, and then I found out I can understand you." I explain looking out at the dark sky. The sun had set so the stars were now coming out.

"Do you not own a name, human?"

"No, I don't, but I thought up a name while you were gone, Ms. Dolphin." I announce to her, "My name is now Sue. I don't know if that is my real name or not, but it would be better to be called that than being called Human, right?" I felt her stare at me when I said that. Then I realized something, "Hey Ms. Dolphin? Do you have a name?" I stare at her.

She looks away and swims around the rock. After a short moment she speaks, "My name is Cari." It seemed like she didn't want to tell me her name but I'm glad she did.

"Well why don't we start over?" I held out my hand, "My name is Sue. It's a pleasure to meet you, Cari. I hope to experience a nice new life with you."

Cari stares at my out stretched hand then puts the tip of her mouth on it and nods "It's nice to know I'm not alone for awhile, Sue. Now, let's go to another location." Said Cari as she opens her mouth to lightly bite on my wrist and pull me into the water.

"You didn't have to pull me! You could have told me to get into the water!" I pout at her.

"It's faster this way. Come now, hold on to me. It's time to move." She starts to move a little as I grab hold. In the distance, I notice a dark outline of a boat and ask Cari about it.

"Hey Cari? What's that boat doing over there?" I point to it to let her know, though she doesn't even look and tells me,

"It's best to ignore any ship on the sea, Sue." She keeps swimming away from it while I still stare. Before it was out of view I realized it really was a ship not a boat. I actually wanted to see more of it, but Cari just kept swimming farther away without letting me protest.

...

(No one's POV)

On the ship that Suzune, now Sue, was staring at were the pirates of Sirius. A blonde with green eyes, who was on look out duty, noticed the girl swimming with the dolphin through his telescope and informed the black haired navigator of the ship, "Eduardo! I just saw a girl being taken away by a dolphin!"

Eduardo glared up at him with a hazel eye while a eye patch over the other, "Russell, why are you informing me about something so trial?"

"I was thinking you would do something." Russell said.

"Getting ahold of the treasure is more important than going after a little girl." Eduardo said coldly.

Russell shook his head and continued to look out. Then a dark skinned man with black hair came onto deck.

"Is there something wrong here?" The man smiled kindly at them.

"No." Eduardo plainly said.

"What do you mean no?!" Russell yelled, "I just told ya what was wrong."

"No, there's just something wrong with your eyes." Eduardo explained.

Russell replied, getting angrier, "Don't go blaming on anything on my eyes, Eduardo! Or I'll- "

"Now, now, let's not get into another fight." The dark skinned man interrupted. "What's this about a girl?"

"Hmph. Let Russell tell ya, Doc." Said Eduardo, uninterested.

"Doc, I'm tellin ya, my eyes are not playing tricks! No lies!" Russell said leaning over on the crow's nest.

"What did you see Russell?" Asked Doc. Russell explained how he saw the girl holding onto a dolphin while swimming away from the ship. At that moment, came a running red haired boy saying,"Christopher! I organized the herbs in your office!", but stopped and asked, "What's this about a girl?"

"Ah, well done Thomas. We were just talking about how Russell saw a dolphin carrying a girl." Christopher kindly smiled telling him what Russell just explained. Thomas looked at Russell with interest," Did you really see that?! I wonder if that dolphin is friends with the girl! It must be nice.."

Christopher chuckles at Thomas' childish remark and tells him he can go rest. Thomas says thanks and returns to his room below deck saying goodnight to everyone. Christopher turns back to Russell and says, "Well Russell, I've never heard about a girl being in the middle of the sea with a dolphin. That is quite mysterious, isn't it?"

Just then, a big buffed guy with a feathered hat comes out of his cabin and appears on deck laughing heartily. "What do we have here? A story about a young maiden being carried away by a sea creature? That must have been a sight!"

"Captain!" yelled Russell.

"Hello Captain. Do you think this story is a bit odd? Maybe we should have helped her." Asked Christopher while facing the brown haired man named Captain.

"It is odd, but we have no time to lose. We don't want Alan getting ahold of the treasure before us! I'm sure the girl would be alright." Captain tells them. Eduardo smirks at Russell knowing he was right while Russell just turns around with a 'hmph' and starts mumbling complaints. Captain walks over to the side of the deck and leans on it.

"Eduardo, how much longer until we reach our destination?" He asks the navigator.

"About four more days, Captain." Eduardo says confidently.

"Alright. Well then, keep up the work, men!" Captain heads back to his cabin. As he was about to step on the stairs he notices a dirty blonde haired guy with a bandana standing near the doorway beside the set of stairs. He had been standing there the whole time.

"Ah, Nathan! Do we have enough food and materials for the rest of the trip?" Captain asks and Nathan just nods saying, "We got everything."

"Perfect! Continue on, men! I will be seeing you all in the morning." Then Captain disappears into his cabin.

"Where's Thomas?" Asks Nathan.

"Went off to bed." Eduardo answers.

"I sent him to rest since he got everything done." Christopher finishes.

"He didn't finish peeling the potatoes." Nathan mumbles as he walks away. Christopher looks at Russell and says, "Now you two should get some rest as well. I'm sure there's no need to worry about the girl with the dolphin." Russell climbs down from the crow's nest and nods while Eduardo just continues to look straight at the ocean.

One by one everyone in Sirius went to rest, not entirely forgetting about the girl that Russell had mentioned. They all had different opinions about the girl. Who would have thought they would actually meet the same girl very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

- Chapter 3

-The Next Day-

(Sue's POV)

I woke up the next day being splashed with water by Cari.

"Sue, get up and eat. We must continue on." She commanded me. I slowly rise up from the rock I had been laying on, that Cari had been able find last night. The sun was just about to come up and not one cloud was seen in the sky. I stretch and see the dead fish on the rock and start eating it. I didn't like eating this but who am I to complain since it's better than nothing. After I finish eating my breakfast, I jump into the water to continue my adventure with Cari. I didn't know where she was taking me, the ocean is very vast to swim across, so I guess it would take some time to get to a certain location. I wonder what kind of place she's going to lead me to.

We traveled like this for the past three days, occasionally, stopping at pieces of rocks while Cari went to get food, I would sleep whenever she let me have rest, and we would continue on. We traveled mostly in silence since Cari wasn't much of a talker unless I asked her about something, which I did whenever I saw a piece of land in the distance, only then did she speak to me. She would always know when danger was near and was good at avoiding it, especially sharks. I am glad she was looking out for me even though she didn't say anything about it. I would sometimes talk with some fish along the way or when I was resting on rocks. I came to make a couple of little friends along the way. For example, I got to meet a turtle that's wasn't surprisingly big. She was so energitic when she talked to me, but I didn't catch her name because she was in a hurry. After I met her, I met a stingray which was surprisingly very nice! His name was Deniz. He seemed to be interested about my life but had to go back to his own journey. It was nice being able to talk with the fish. I wasn't lonely at all. I was loving the beginning of my new life so much that I had completely forgotten about my lost memories. These four days may have continued mostly in silence but it was exciting.

Then on the fourth day, around morning time, I saw another island and asked Cari about it. For the first time she actually was hesitant to answer it.

"Hey Cari, what's that island over there?" I question as I point to it.

Cari stops for a moment and proceeds to swim on, "That isn't just one island but a set of them. They are called the Magic Islands. All of them are dangerous because they each have their own threats to humans. I advise you to never go there if you had the choice to."

"I see... I don't think I would ever have the choice since I'll always be with you anyways." I gaze up ahead and finally ask, "Where are you taking me Cari? We've passed a few islands already and have been going for four days now. Can you tell me where you are leading me now?"

"..." She remains silent.

'Figured she wouldn't answer that.' I kept quiet.

But it seems that she finally spoke after some time.

"I need to introduce you to one of the most important living creatures here in the sea. He will need to know about you." Cari replies.

"Oh, really? When will we meet him?" I turn my gaze back to her.

"Soon." And she ends the convo there.

We continue swimming until it was around the late afternoon. Seeing as the sun was was past the middle point of the sky.

*stomach growls* "... Sorry Cari, but it seems that I'm hungry. Ahaha..." I say awkwardly every time my stomach does that.

This time Cari doesn't stop at a rock. She just stops the moment I tell her I'm hungry. Cari looks around,"You stay here while I go feed myself as well as find food for you." Then off she goes swimming deeper into the depths of the ocean for food while I stay floating above the surface.

'I wish I could breathe underwater. It must be a wonderful sight down there.' I stare at the sky until an idea popped into my head. 'Well it won't hurt to do some little underwater swimming.' I stop floating and dive under the water. I open my eyes to look down and saw absolutely nothing except the dark depths of the sea.

'Wow, this is really deep. I wonder what's down there..' Curiously, I start to swim downward, knowing I still had some air in my lungs. As I swim deeper, something seems to be coming towards me. I only see a small dot, assuming it is Cari, I swam at it. The dot seems to be getting rather larger as I get closer. I stop swimming and head towards the surface, feeling that I was now losing air fast. Once on the surface of the water, I take a breathe, and look over to where I saw the dot, but don't see anything from above the surface.

'Hmm.. That's odd. I thought I saw something heading this way.' I relax myself as I wait for Cari to come back. 'Hopefully I didn't move too far away from the spot she told me to stay at.' I nervously think she may punish me now that I disobeyed her a little. I close my eyes and continue to float on my back and hum a little of the lullaby I sang before. After humming a bit, I felt a wave and sensed something behind me, but I ignored it, thinking it might be my imagination. After I finished the song, I turn around only to come face to face with a gigantic sea creature. 'Wha...' My face gets drained of it's color as I stare at the mouth of the creature. I recall the dot I saw while I was in the ocean. I stare at the creature and think maybe that dot was actually this thing. A loud superior male voice starts talking, "Why do you stop? Continue. It was soothing."

I get snapped out of my thoughts and I process what the male voice just said... 'Wait, it likes my singing?' I look at the creature carefully and notice it's a whale. When I don't do anything, I get sprayed with water from the whale's blowhole. The male whale voice speaks again, "Continue!"

Thankfully, I can understand what the whale was saying, otherwise I would have began to swim away in fear by now. So I start humming the lullaby again while maintaining my balance, so it won't get mad at me.

Once I was done humming, I talk to the whale, "I'm glad you like my singing, Mr. Whale."

"Hm?! You can understand me!?" He sounded surprised.

'I guess that would surprise anything really... But how did he expect me to obey him if I didn't understand?' I think to myself.

"Yes, I can definitely understand you, sea creatures, even if I don't know how. Ahaha..." I look all over the whale's front. '...Where am I suppose to look at him?' I thought as I slightly tilted my head.

"Interesting. In all my years of living, I have not met a single human that could understand us." He seemed interested in me as well.

"Neither have I, Mr. Whale, neither have I..." I reply quietly. 'At least he is friendlier than how Cari was when she found me.' I pause.

"Speaking of Cari, I wonder where she is?..." I accidentally say out loud.

"Cari? The female dolphin?! How do you know her?" The whale swims to me and stops only a few inches from my face. "That dolphin rarely interacts with anyone."

'Really now? I wonder why..'

I was just about to ask him why until Cari appears like she heard her name from a distance.

She swims over to me, hands me a fish, and turns to greet the whale in a polite voice, "Greetings, Master Bruinen. I hope my friend didn't cause you any trouble."

I stare at her wide eyed. She was never nice to me! Even if I've only known her for four days, it was surprising to hear her talk with that kind of tone.

Secretly, I was glad she called me her friend instead of 'slave'. I smile a little bit. She sees me looking at her and smacks me with her tail, "It's not nice to stare like that."

"Ow..." I furrow my brow as I turn my attention to the fish while holding onto Cari to keep balance. She continues her conversation with the whale called Master Bruinen explaining how she found me and how she made a deal with me.

I figure out that he is respected by other sea creatures so she's telling him of what's going on with her. He had a such a superior voice. It would be proof he may be quite older than Cari and wiser. I gaze into the horizon as I finish up my fish. Then I remembered Cari had said she wanted me to meet someone. I turn to the whale and begin thinking that maybe Master Bruinen was actually the one she wanted me to meet.

As I was wondering about that, I overhear Master Bruinen tell Cari, "Well my child, I'm glad you've found a companion to spend the rest of your days."

'The rest of your days?' I ponder at the meaning of what he meant by it, but get pulled out of my thoughts when Cari starts pushing me away from the elderly whale.

"We should be heading out now." She stated,"we would not want to distract you from your journey any longer Master Bruinen. I just wanted you to meet Sue and that's all." She bows her head a little and starts swimming faster but I stop her by saying, "Wait! Cari, why don't we join Master Bruinen on his trip?" I suggest, not wanting to leave the whale yet.

Cari seemed like she wanted to protest but Master Bruinen interrupted her, "That is a wonderful idea, human Sue. It would be nice to have company."

I smile at him only for a moment until I feel an intense stare or glare coming from Cari. 'I take it that she REALLY didn't want to do this...' I laugh nervously.

Other than Cari glaring daggers at me, we quietly accompanied Master Bruinen on his journey. He apparently was going to swim back towards the Magic Islands but closer than me and Cari were. I did a little cheer dance inside my head since I actually wanted to see the islands closer.

"Which island are you going to be closest to, Master Bruinen?" I ask, curious about the threats Cari had mentioned before.

"We shall be passing an island made out of ice and snow. The temperature is rather below the average winter weather, but we should be far enough for the cold not to reach us. Therefore, you won't have to worry about island's threats." He explains then asks, "Aren't you getting tired, human Sue?"

"I'm alright. I am tired but there's nothing I can do about it because I can't just stop moving my legs." I tell him honestly.

Master Bruinen goes under the water for awhile after I say that. 'Why he's going underwater?' As I ponder at this I see Cari swimming very far away from me. Suddenly, I feel myself being pushed above the surface completely and sit on something smooth. I look down and realize the kind elderly whale had done it on purpose to let me relax. I thank him by patting him, "Thank you for your kindness." He nods in approval. I turn my gaze around the top of the whale and notice that he is so long and wide. 'It would take me awhile to walk from one end to the other.' I thought to myself as I began to lie down.

As we traveled, Master Bruinen told us stories about the sea, to which, I listened intently to. It was nice having him around and he was handy. His back was much smoother than the rocks I relaxed on every night. I also felt safe around him. Maybe because of his superiority.

It took us some time to get back to the area where the Magic Islands were. Afterall, Cari and I past the set of islands around the morning and now, the sun was currently setting on the horizon when an island finally came in sight. Once it was sight, Master Bruinen stopped all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Master Bruinen?" I call out.

"I'm going to set you down now. You two, be sure to stay near my side." He seemed to be concentrating on something.

I was about to question him further until he moved underwater letting me swim again while he moved to the side of us. I turn to Cari for answers but she too seemed to be concentrating. So I search what was ahead and saw nothing until I notice something coming closer to the island ahead. I squinted my eyes, but can't seem to make out what it was because the sun was almost gone.

I ask aloud, "Whats that thing near the island? And why are you both concentrating hard?"

They both stay silent for awhile.

'Maybe their thinking of a way to ignore it?' I think as I swim infront of Master Bruinen to ask again. Just as I reached the front of him, he yelled at me saying, "Don't go in front of me! I said stay beside me! You're going to get sucked in!"

'Sucked in? What is he talking about?' Then I feel myself get pulled to the other side of the elderly whale. I look at see there was a whirlpool not far from us other side. "Kyaaaa!" I screamed and start to panic as I reach out for Cari as she tries to bite my leg. But I was now far from her reach. 'I didn't think this was the reason why they were concentrating so hard!' I knew I was going into the whirlpool without help since Master Bruinen called out to me, "Take a long breath and don't worry! We will find you once you get out of the whirlpool!" I did as he told me to and prepared for the worst as the whirlpool sucked me in whole. I tried to keep my eyes on them while in the whirlpool, but it was no use. I had done the best I could to hold my breath. The water current was just too strong for me and I blacked out.

...

I wake up a little from being unconscious and I felt myself being carried. It was like I was floating in air. The arms that held me were very strong and protecting. I attempted to open my eyes, but had no strength. My body felt so weak, but it was so nice in the arms of this person. It was like I'm something precious. '... I wonder if all of this is a dream? I've never felt like this... It feels nice. I wonder who this person is...' That was the last thought I had until I had gone completely unconscious.

...

*splash splash*

'Water?' I wonder as I try to recall what happened. I remember being with Master Bruinen and Cari...

'Then I was sucked into a whirlpool! Dang it, I'm so stupid for not following Master Bruinen's instructions when he said to stay by his side!' I mentally hit myself.

'So I'm back to square one... Floating in the middle of the sea...' Then I stop. 'Wait, something feels different this time... I hear water and feel like I'm floating on it, but I don't feel like I'm in the water.' I try to open my eyes but my body won't listen. I start to feel a flat surface below my back and think maybe it was Master Bruinen. I start to relax, but I was dead wrong as I began to hear noises.

*clamp clamp*

'Are those... Footsteps?' I tense up. The footsteps seemed to stop close to me. Then voices began talking near me.

"Hey, wake up, woman." A voice commanded me.

"She's unconscious and hurt. At least try be nice." Said another one.

"I hope she will wake up soon." A concerned voice said.

"Must be my lucky day! I found a woman in the sea!" One laughed.

"What she even doing here?" Said an uninterested voice.

"We don't need a woman on board!" Exclaimed another.

'Six different voices. I don't recognize them at all..." I try to figure out who may sound like either of them but then I stopped thinking and begin to panic again. 'D-did someone just say I was on board? So I'm... on a ship!? How!?' I try to wake up but only my mind was functioning properly at that time. I hear the footsteps of the voices walking somewhere near me. I want to run but my body was numb all over. 'Why can't I wake myself up?! I could be in danger!' I mentally scream. I was so frightened by these unknown people who were around me. The fact that I lost sight of my sea friends that could help me made me feel even worse.

'What am I going to do?!'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story so far! I had a hard time writing this chapter because I couldn't figure out which character I should let Suzune(Sue) fall in love with! I am a huge fan of Eduardo, but I also love Nathan, and Morgan! At the moment I'm trying to let everyone in Sirius have a spotlight with Sue. It's kind of hard, but I'm trying. Hehe. SO! Please PM me or review the chapters to comment which character you want Sue to partner up with! ;) I'll let you guys decide. Also! Tell me if I'm doing a good job on the guys' personalities. The advise helps!~ Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Chapter 4<p>

(No one's POV)

There, on the deck of the Sirius ship, Sue laid bathed in the warmth of the sun and surrounded by the Sirius pirates. Sue had panicked for so long that she didn't notice she got a fever and quickly fell into deep sleep from exhaustion. As she slept, the Sirius pirates discussed about her.

"Where do you think she came from, Captain?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know. But hey, it won't be bad to have a woman around here." Captain joked.

"She could be a spy." Eduardo coldly said. "We shouldn't trust her.

"Aye, I agree with Eduardo." Calmly agreed Nathan.

"She is unconscious now. We won't find out anything unless she wakes up." Christopher informed.

"Then, get her to wake up faster, Doc!" Russell said though, he had been secretly trying to figure out why the girl looked familiar.

"I can help people, Russell. I don't have the power to heal them completely. She can only wake up by herself. We will need to wait til then." Christopher explained as he lifted up Sue, now that she was dry, and headed to the infirmary. Thomas ran up to Christopher and worriedly announced, "Christopher! She's bleeding pretty bad! You're leaving a trail of blood behind you." Christopher looked behind him and indeed there were drops of blood. He quickly carried Sue to the infirmary and gently placed her on a bed to check her wound.

He told Thomas, "She has a cut deep on the side of her right thigh. It's not serious, but she will need stitches." He tells Thomas to gather some herbs as he tends Sue's wound.

After the doctor was done, Thomas returns to deck to finish his chores. The Captain enters the infirmary.

"How is she, Christopher?" Captain asks.

"She will be fine as long as she stays off her leg for a week. The cut she had was pretty deep. She also has a fever..." Christopher told him.

"I see. Did you find anything suspicious about her?" Captain examines Sue's body.

"Nothing at all. She's completely harmless." Christopher looks over at the Captain.

"She seems to be wearing some weird type of swimsuit.. I mean it looks good on her and she is a fine woman! Haha! But we can't let our guards down." He stares at Sue's face. "She looks like an average girl, though."

Captain and Christopher kept talking about how Sue, may or may not be a spy since she suddenly appeared close to the location of the treasure map they were after. Some time passes and they come to a conclusion that everyone will take turns to watch her until she woke up. Before they left the room, Christopher warped Sue in several blankets and towels to keep her warm. After all, she did have a fever and Christopher was worried about her.

Captain then gathered everyone up for a meeting about Sue. Once he announced that they were going to watch her, half of them weren't thrilled.

"Why can't Doc just watch her? He's always at his office." Complained Russell.

"I'm not always in the infirmary especially not at night. What if she wakes up while I'm gone?" Christopher smiled at him.

"Doc's got a point." Nathan says.

"..." Eduardo just looks away, unhappy.

"I wouldn't mind!" Thomas said cheerfully.

"Thomas, only you would think that." Russell tells him.

"He just likes having more work to do." Eduardo smirks. "You can have my shift as well, Thomas."

Thomas flusters, "I-I wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe you can take mine too, Thomas!" Russell pats him on the back while Thomas roughly shakes his head.

"Haha! Thomas sure is a hard worker!" Captain laughs. "But!" Captain looks at them seriously, "we are to take turns to watch the girl! Understood?" The captain's real reason for keeping an eye on Sue was not only because she could be a spy, but for her well being. Though, he wasn't going to announce that.

"Aye, Captain!" The Sirius crew agreed together and start discussing who gets what time.

...

Later, Nathan had left the meeting earlier than the rest to cook their meals for dinner. Heading to the kitchen, he passed the infirmary. He stopped moving when he heard a moan. Opening the infirmary door, he saw Sue moving her head in pain as if she had a nightmare. He was about to say something only to notice she wasn't even awake. He stood at the doorway, watching her until she quietly called out, "Cari...Master Bruinen... Don't let me forget them..."

Nathan thought the names she had spoken of were people she knew. He was confused as to why she would have a nightmare about forgetting them. As he was pondering at the question, Sue had tears going down her cheeks. He blinked in surprised. That was the first time he saw a girl cry and he felt bad. Then he looked around the hallway to see if anyone was near. Finding out no one was there, he entered the room and stood beside the crying Sue. He didn't really know what to do, but he hesitantly leaned over to wipe away her tears and whispered, "You won't forget." Sue stopped crying from this gesture and returned to her peaceful sleep with a small smile. Nathan noticed this and quickly got up to leave. As he headed to the kitchen, he kept questioning himself why he went out of his way to comfort the complete stranger.

...

-Two days later-

(Sue's POV)

'Mmmm..' I slowly open my eyes and stare blankly at the ceiling.

'Where am I? What am I doing here?...' I slowly recall the events. I felt relieved that I had my memories of the past few days. 'I even had a nightmare about forgetting Cari and Master Bruinen!... Thank goodness I didn't forget everything a second time.' I was smiling because I also remembered a tender voice say, "You won't forget."

'Im grateful to that voice as well.', I thought as I touched my cheek, but I stop smiling when I finally realized I was on a ship. I cautiously look around the room. It seemed to be late out since it was dark, but I could see the details of the room. There were herbs laid out on a table to the right of me and the door was near it. No one was in the room so I sat up on the bed I was laying on and studied the door. My head felt a little dizzy, but I ignored it. I also felt something was wrapped tighly around my right thigh. I looked down at my lap to see I was wrapped in few towels and blankets. 'That was nice of them...' I turn to the door again. "But I can't trust them. Maybe if I sneak out quietly enough I could swim back to where Master Bruinen and Cari are..." I whisper to myself, planning an escape.

Just when I thought I was safe, I hear footsteps approaching the room. I quickly fix the blankets and pretend to be asleep.

"It's my turn. Great." Said someone when the door opened. I recalled that voice being the coldest of the six that I heard before. Keeping my breathing in control, I continue acting asleep and focus on where his footsteps were heading.

'He stopped somewhere to my left. I could run for the door when he isn't lo-' I stop thinking when I felt something warm touch my forehead.

"Seems like her fever is finally going down." The cold voice says as the warmth moves away. "Wake up already!"

'How can someone this cold, hold such warmth?...' I wondered as I figured out he put his hand on my forehead, but couldn't understand how his hand held that warmth when he sounded so cold hearted.

"It's a pain to look after you for two days now instead of going for the treasure." The man says unpleased.

When he mentioned I was here for two days I almost opened my eyes from the shock!

'I have been here for two long days?! I hope Master Bruinen and Cari are doing okay...' I was feeling bad that I may have worried them too much.

'I have to get out of here and fast.' Determined to escape, I listen to his footsteps again, but the door to the room opened again.

"Ah, Russell. Perfect, switch shifts with me." The man beside me said while walking over to the newcomer.

"I came over to check up on you 'cause of Captain! Not switch with you. I ain't watching over her again today." The 'Russell' person says and adds, "Don't slack off now, Eduardo."

"Like I would do the same thing you do." said 'Eduardo'.

"I don't slack off!" Russell protests.

It sounded like they were going to start a fuss about it, but they were stopped by an older voice.

"No fighting!" The voice scolded them. "Eduardo, go back to your watch shift and you, Russell go back to sleep. You both could wake up everyone." I heard someone get dragged away.

"Tch. Fine." The door creaked closed and Eduardo went over to his spot on my left and stopped.

'Those two seem to fight a lot ...' I think about their little fight. 'Ah! Quit getting distracted, Sue!' I mentally hit myself. I go back to listening.

'He stopped moving?' I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

Eduardo sighed.

'He sighed! So he didn't move from his spot at all... Escaping is harder than I thought.' I mentally sigh.

"Woman. I can see your eyelids moving." He informs me.

'Shoot!' I calm my pounding heart. 'I didn't think he could see that well in the dark!' I slowly open my eyes and try to look as calm as I can.

"Heh, didn't think that would work." He chuckles.

'What does he mean by that?' I turn my gaze to him, but the moment I saw him my breath was taken away. He was so handsome! The moon was shining down on his facial features. He had black hair, pale skin, and a beautiful hazel eye that glowed in the moonlight with an eye-patch over his the other eye. I stared at him in awe, completely forgetting I wanted to escape.

There was a long moment of silence as we continued to stare at each other.

"At least you woke up." Eduardo broke the silence as he rose up from the bed beside mine.

'Dang it! This isn't a time to admire beauty, Sue! You gotta run!' I yell in my mind and quickly throw some towels at him to make a run for the door. The second I step on my right leg I scream in pain and fall down on the floor, clutching my thigh.

"Did you think you could escape with that injury, woman?" Eduardo was already standing beside me.

Panicking, I start to scoot away from him with my left leg. Trying to keep a straight face I slowly go to the door, but he crouches down and grabs my left ankle to stop me from moving.

"Stop moving or I'll feed you to the sharks." He glared at me.

'Ok, he is scary after all!' I stop my movement.

"Hmph. Good." He let's go of my ankle to grab my arm and pull me up to stand. "The fact your scream woke everyone up makes it less work to call them." He smirked.

'Oh boy. Not good at all.' My face must have turned pale because he was smirking even more.

It turned out just like he said. The other 5 men came running over within seconds and their eyes were all on me. The man holding my arm did not let go until the others surrounded us while one went to light up the room.

I gulped. 'Here comes trouble.' I was expecting them to yell. Instead, I was greeted with booming laughter. Surprised, I looked over at the person laughing. He was an older man with a hat.

"Well, well, she finally awakened!" He smiled her.

"Let me look at her wound. That scream before was terrible." A dark skinned man come over with a worried look. I got scared and tried to back away, only for Eduardo to pull me back in place.

"Don't even think about it." He glared at me again.

"..." I stay quiet and let the dark skinned man examine my right leg.

"She didn't open the wound, but she should stay off it. I hope you're alright." The dark skinned man looked up at me and smiled.

"You're being too nice again, Doc." A guy with a bandana says.

"Now we can get the answers we need. She woke us up after all." I turn my gaze towards a blonde that sounded like the 'Russell' person from earlier.

'What answers?' A cold sweat goes down my back.

"We should first let her lie down." A concerned red head boy offered.

"Eduardo, put her on the bed." Said the oldest with the hat.

Eduardo dragged me back to the bed. I quietly sat on the edge of it.

"Firstly!" Exclaimed the hat man, getting my attention, "Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Captain Morgan! I am in charge of the Sirius Pirates."

"P... Pirates?" I hesitantly whisper to myself, 'Oh this isn't good.' I keep a calm face as I see Eduardo glance at me slightly.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves to her!" Captain Morgan told them.

"I'm Thomas! I'm the greenhorn of the crew!" Said the red head cheerfully.

"My name is Christopher. I am the doctor of the ship." The dark skinned man smiles at me.

"Nathan." The bandana guy said shortly.

"He's the cook of the ship." Thomas finished.

"The name's Russell. I'm a two sword fencer and a lookout." The blonde said uninterested.

'He wields swords!? That sounds frightening! I better not mess with him...' I tell myself. Then I notice that Eduardo didn't introduce himself so I look at him questionably.

He notices my gaze and looks at me. "You know my name already. My job here is to navigate."

"Aw, come on Eduardo! Have manners for Miss..." Thomas starts, but stops since he doesn't know my name.

'It won't hurt to say my name, right?' I turn my attention to Thomas and introduce myself. "My name is Sue."

"Sue, huh." Captain Morgan says. "Well then Sue, we have a few questions that you need to answer."

'I have no way out of here, so I should listen to them.' I nod to him.

"Are you a spy?" He studies my face.

"Spy?" I blink confused. "I'm not a spy..."

"If you're not a spy then explain why you are wearing that weird swimsuit." Asked Russell.

"This? It is the only clothing I have." I tell him honestly.

"What to do mean by only clothing?!" He yells, not believing my answer.

"I'm sorry, but this is really the only clothing I wear." I whimper.

"Alright, then what were you doing near the whirlpool?" Christopher asks, stopping Russell from speaking.

'I can't just tell them, "Oh, I was journeying with sea creatures to an ice island and feel into the whirlpool by accident." That would be unrealistic.' I take a moment to think up a good explanation.

"Why hesitate?" Eduardo suspects me.

"My situation is hard to explain." I answer him.

"Yeah? So then you could be a spy." He grabs on to my shoulder.

"No! I'm definitely not a spy! If I was, I would have at least known who you all were or that this ship was even a pirate ship!" I deny while shaking my head.

"..." He glares at me for a moment then takes his hand away. "Then answer the question already."

"I was swimming with my friends! I was careless and didn't follow instructions of the oldest one in the group, so I fell into the whirlpool." I explain the best I could.

"Friends?" Thomas sounded worried. "Then we should hurry and let them know she's alright!"

"Hold it, Thomas." Nathan stops him from running out of the room. "There's something she's not telling us."

'He may be quiet, but he's very observant.' I study Nathan's stern face.

"If I told you everything about myself, you all would not believe me." Then I study each of their faces. 'Okay.. I've come to realize that these guys are all pretty handsome and well built.' I think as I blush a little.

"What makes you say that?" Russell speaks up.

I narrow my eyes sadly, "You won't believe me unless I-", *loud stomach growl* Surprised, I quickly put my hands on my stomach and blush hard. "S-sorry." Then the whole room bursts into laughter.

"Haha!" The Captain comes over and pats my head with his big hand. "Nathan! She's going to need your cooking!"

"..." Nathan doesn't say anything as he heads out of the room.

Embarrassed, I keep my head down.

"Hehe, that's cute." I hear Christopher chuckle.

"Someone's really hungry!" Thomas giggles.

"That sounded like wild beast instead of a stomach." Russell was laughing his head off.

"..." Eduardo didn't say anything, but from the corner of my eye I could see he was stifling his laughs with his hand.

"Well, she hasn't eaten anything in two days! It's surprising how her stomach didn't growl the moment she woke up." Captain Morgan walks to the door while still laughing. "Eat up, Sue! We will continue this discussion once you're well." He closes the door.

'Oooh! Why did it have to growl at all?!' I squeeze my eyes shut.

The laughter continues until Nathan comes back with a board full of food. I gape at it. 'W-wow, that looks good.'

Nathan glances at me, "Eat it." And sets the board on my lap.

I turn my attention to Nathan and smile, "Thank you for making all this."

"..." Nathan just stares at me.

Thomas speaks, "Go on and eat it, Miss Sue!"

"It's not poisoned." Russell snickers.

I roll my eyes on his comment and look at the food. 'I have never eaten this much food before.' I begin tasting it and my eyes went wide with surprise. "It's delicious!" I yell out and use my hands to stuff my face.

Nathan nods slowly but continues to stare.

I stop eating, "Is something wrong?"

They all look at each other then turn their gaze back to me. Christopher speaks after a moment of silence, "I can understand that Nathan is a great cook. But... Why aren't you using a spoon?"

I tilt my head, "A spoon?..." I look at the the board and see a familiar small metal object. I take it in my hand and examine it.

"..." Eduardo doesn't say anything,

"Wait. She seriously doesn't know what a spoon is?" Russell lifts up a brow while Thomas just looks surprised.

"Um.. The only thing I've eaten is fish and I used my hands to eat it." I reply.

"Only fish?" Nathan also lifts a brow.

"That's the only source of food I had..." I set the spoon down and look at my dirty hands. 'Was the way I ate, strange? Cari would have told me.'

"What kind of life did you live?!" Russell asked without thinking.

"..." I stay silent, not wanting to tell them about my life.

I was about to apologize until Christopher comes over to crouch beside me, with a wet towel and cleans my hands. "I'll teach you how to use a spoon." He takes the object and shows me how to hold it. I copy his actions and eat the food in front of me again.

"See? You do know how to use it." Christopher gently says.

I nod, "Thanks." I whisper to myself "So my body remembers this as well."

Everyone kept stealing glances at each other in question.

Christopher stands up, "Sue, You will get better after eating the meals Nathan cooks and getting enough rest." He moved towards the door and opens it. "Everyone here should head off to bed as well."

With that Thomas, Russell, and Nathan walk out of the room. They all looked a bit confused, but willingly left the room without anymore questions. Just before Eduardo goes to leave...

"Speaking of getting better," I spoke. "How long will it take till I can use my leg?"

"You will need to be off that leg for five more days. It may also leave a scar. The cut you had was pretty deep." Christopher sadly announced.

"Five days... " I worriedly look out the window. I turn around to face them both, "Also, how did you all find me?" I had been wondering about that the whole time.

"Captain found you." Eduardo answered.

Christopher continued. "He was on out on deck with Eduardo when they both heard your scream. Captain was looking through the telescope and saw you get caught in the whirlpool. He watched you until you were washed up on the ice island."

"Captain ordered me to get closer to where you landed and he went off the ship to carry you back." Eduardo finished.

'So I was carried? Then that dream I had was real?' I recall the pair of strong arms and blushed a bit. "I should thank him the next time he's here."

"Good idea." Christopher smiles. "Now rest."

I obey and lie down. "Thank you for everything and goodnight." I tell them and shut my eyes.

"Goodnight Sue." Christopher walks away with Eduardo and closes the door.

I open my eyes slightly and think, 'I've been asleep for two days and now I won't move for five more... I need let Cari or Master Bruinen know somehow.'

Then I heard a loud whale sound. I look out the window because it was Master Bruinen calling my name. I felt so sad that I couldn't go talk to him.

I also heard Eduardo and Christopher talking outside the door. So I listen in on their conversation to distract myself.

"A whale? That's odd." Eduardo speaks. "But that is not the only thing odd tonight. You noticed it, right Doc?"

"Yes. Her behavior was strange, but we can't just pry into her life. Our guest just woke up and she is definitely a normal girl. We should let her free once she heals." Christopher told him.

"What we need to do is get the map to the treasure first then do the rest." Eduardo's voice grows more distant.

"Haha, I've forgotten about the treasure. I'm sure Captain has plans." I barely hear Christopher answer as their footsteps have disappeared.

'Treasure?' I question.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5

-The next morning-

(Sue's POV)

I slowly woke up the next morning by the sun's bright rays. It felt strange. I wasn't splashed with water like Cari always did. The time I spent with her was short but I got use to it quickly. I never thought I would actually miss the unpleasant wake up method.

"Cari..." I whisper. 'I wonder how she's doing now.. I'm suppose to be following her around, but I got caught up in this mess.' I let out a sigh. I was lonely. I don't know the people on this ship. So I missed the commanding Cari and the elderly Master Bruinen more.

As I was thinking about my friends, I didn't take notice of Christopher's presence beside me.

"Are you okay, Sue? You're crying.." He was worried. "I didn't think you would cry after I said good morning to you.. I'm sorry"

I didn't know I had tears so I quickly wiped them away. "I'm fine, Christopher. I was thinking about something and didn't hear you. Good morning! " I didn't want him to ask questions so I showed him a big smile. He didn't seem convinced, but thankfully, he let it go.

"If you say so." He goes back to his working table. "I hope you rested well."

"I slept alright." I recalled the conversation last night and decided to ask. "Hey Christopher? What treasure were you talking about last night?"

He looks up from his herbs. "You heard that? Haha. Sorry if we were loud." He smiles, "We are currently looking for a treasure map. Rumors have it, that it's on this ice island."

"What kind of treasure does it lead to?" I found this interesting. I never heard about treasures in my life.

Christopher rubs his neck, "I've heard the treasure map leads to a legend, but other than that I'm not entirely sure what it is. Our main aim is to get to Skull Island that happens to be on the same treasure map."

"Skull Island?" I blink in surprise. "That sounds like a dangerous place. Does it have bone skulls scattered around the island?!"

"I only heard it has a skull shaped cave and there's always a storm around the island, making it hard to locate." Christopher explains

"I see... Do you guys always go to dangerous places for treasure?" I was really curious about the pirates life.

"Of course. We are pirates after all. Treasure and adventure are part of our everyday life." He calmly states as he goes back to organizing.

"I've never met pirates before so I didn't know." Sitting up on the bed, I imagine the treasures. "You guys must have had a lot of adventures..." Suddenly, the door opens.

"Mornin' Christopher!" It was Captain Morgan.

"Good morning, Captain." Replied Christopher.

Captain turns to me. "Oh, you're awake!"

"G-good morning, Captain." I stuttered because I was pulled out of my thoughts from the door slamming open.

"I'm here to give you some clothes." He says with cheery smile and comes over to me. I was about to protest, but I notice that he reeks with an unpleasant smell the more he comes closer.

"Captain... What do you have on?" I ask while pinching my nose.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He stops in his tracks.

"You smell with something." I tell him while scooting away to the edge on the bed.

"Oh, that might be smell of the booze! Haha!" He laughs.

'I never heard of booze..' I question him, "What's booze?"

"You never had booze before?" Captain lifts a brow.

"No... I have not." I tilt my head confused. "Should I know what it is?"

"Well, not everyone drinks it. You should not try it." Christopher advises.

"She should try it! Booze is the best! We should throw a party for her!" Captain encourages.

Christopher gave him a warning look. "I don't want my injured patient to get drunk, Captain."

"Alright, alright. Anyways, you don't want to keep sleeping in that swimsuit, right? Here, you can borrow these." He starts to hands me the clothes.

I shake my head in denial. "I can't take that! I'm okay with what I have."

"No, Sue. As your doctor, I advise you to change into something more comfortable." Christopher comes over again and gives me a serious look.

'... I can't say no to that...' I hesitant with my answer.

"Would you really want to wear that swimsuit with only men around you?" Captain Morgan looks straight at me.

'I didn't think about that...' I look back at him. "Alright.. I'll wear them." I take the clothes out of Captain Morgan's hands. "I'm sorry and thank you."

"Hah! Atta girl! You are welcome. If you need me, I'll be in my cabin." He disappears out the door.

"Sue, I'll leave the room and wait outside the door so you can change. Call me if you need any help." Christopher moves to the door and closes it.

'The captain of these pirates sounds so carefree... Is Morgan really a captain?.. Christopher, on the other hand, really is a doctor and quite the gentleman.' I think as I look over the clothes given to me.

They were both dresses. I was actually expecting some shirts and pants. 'I wonder why they have woman's clothing when its a ship full of men..' I shake my thoughts away and start figuring out which one I should put on. One dress was long dark blue with short sleeves and a simple design, while the other one was also long with short sleeves but green and had more detail in the design.

I take a moment and decide to go with the simple blue dress. I sit on the edge of the bed and turn the dress around to find there are several strings in the back. 'Hmm maybe I need to tie them after I put it on?' Then something falls from inside the dress onto the floor. I look down and start to blush. I didn't expect that Captain would give me undies! What's even scarier is that they look like my size...'How am I suppose to react to this?!' My face was beet red.

I hear a knock on the door and Christopher's voice coming from behind it. "Sue? Are you having any trouble?"

'I definitely can't let anyone see this!' I quickly answer back, "N-no! I'm fine! Just give me a few more minutes!"

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything." He replies and it goes silent again.

I sigh in relief, 'That was close.' I look at the clothes and sigh again. 'Well... It's best to put this on and it does look more comfortable than what I'm wearing.' I make a decision and change. I carefully put everything on, avoiding causing pain to my leg. Just as I was about to put the dress on my head, I gasp. I notice something on my stomach.

'When did I have this?' I question as I study a strange marking beside my belly button. I was about to touch it only to get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear another knock at the door and Christopher saying, "Sue? I heard you gasp. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm not done yet!" I call out as I quickly put on the dress. But I stumbled on a problem... I didn't know how to tie the back. I didn't notice it had so many strings. I try to tie as many as I could but give up and call out to Christopher for help as I face away from the door.

Christopher comes into the room and quickly helps me with the dress. "There you go." He pats my back once he finished tying it up.

"Thanks, Christopher. Could you help me stand?" I ask him. Christopher helps me up and leads to the table so I can lean on it. As I limp to the table, I realize that it's been awhile since I've used my legs for walking other than swimming.

As I lean against the table I take a look at the dress. "It's a wonderful dress." I smile at it and look up. I realize that Christopher was walking around me.

He smiles and compliments me. "The dress suits you, Sue."

I blush slightly. "T-thank you." Without thinking, I turn and start to walk away in embarrassment only to see the floor coming closer. Christopher noticed I was falling and quickly caught me. My leg was hurting a bit so I clung to him in pain. "Ow..."

"Are you okay, Sue?" Concerned, he doesn't move until the pain had gone down. As I was about to look up to thank him, the door opens again revealing Thomas.

"Hey Christo- Woah! I-I'm sorry I interrupted!" Flustered, he quickly closed the door.

'Interrupt what?' I look from the door to Christopher and realize how close he was to me. I end up blushing, but Christopher doesn't take notice of it as he starts assuming that I was getting a fever again. I was about to protest until there was a knock on the door. I quickly push myself out of his hold and lean on the table again.

"Thomas, you can come in." I call out to him while trying to cool down my face.

Thomas enters the room looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry about earlier." He bows.

"Why are you apologizing?" Christopher kindly asks.

"Well I barged in at a bad moment..." Thomas mumbles.

"Thomas... You came in when Christopher caught me from my fall." I explain.

Thomas lifts his head, "What?"

"I fell and Christopher caught me." I repeat.

Thomas shyly scratches his head. "Oh that's what it was. Ahaha... I'm sorry I overreacted." He stops and looks at Christopher. "Ah right! Christopher, we need the supples now. Eduardo volunteered to go today!"

Christopher nods. He quickly gathers some small packages and leaves the infirmary with Thomas. I stood there confused as I watched them walk away. 'Where is Eduardo going?' I wonder. I wait for them to come back, but my left leg was getting tired so I limped to a stool near the table and sat on it.

After a few minutes Thomas comes back. "Hello, Miss Sue! I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine, Thomas." I smile at him. He reminded me of a little brother. "Where's Christopher?"

"He's busy preparing for Eduardo's trip so he told me to come and watch you." Thomas sits on the other stool next to mine. "You look pretty in that dress, Miss Sue." He happily says.

"Thank you for the compliment." I look away shyly.

"Since it's just the two of us! Would you tell me about your friends, Miss Sue?" He eagerly asks.

I look sad for a moment, but turn my gaze to him and study his face. He looked so innocent unlike the rest of the crew. He seemed like a child wanting to know everything about something new. I quietly laugh, "Alright, I'll tell you. My friends names are Cari and Master Bruinen." And so I tell Thomas about them but leave some details out like them being sea creatures. I only talked about their personalities and how I miss them. Once I finished I notice something move in the doorway. I look over to it and see Nathan, the bandana guy, come into the room with soup.

"Good morning Nathan." I greet him.

Thomas joins in as well. "G'morning, Nathan!"

Nathan sets the dish down on the table. "Morning. Here is your breakfast. Eat." He stands there, waiting.

I stare into his eyes. 'He doesn't seem to be harmful.' I think as I start to eat the soup with a spoon this time. "It's delicious Nathan!" I tell him once I finish. "Thank you again for the meal." I smile at him.

He nods, taking the empty bowl and heads out the door in silence.

'Nathan doesn't talk much...' I think as I stare at his back.

I turn my gaze back to Thomas only to see him frowning sadly at me. "Your friends must miss you too. You have to hurry and heal, Miss Sue! Christopher will help you with medicine while Nathan will cook the best food! You'll be well again soon!" He starts to encourage me and I smile at his actions. 'He is such a nice boy.'

As we were talking to each other, there was a loud whale sound again. I snap my head to the window. Master Bruinen was calling my name again.

Thomas runs to the same window and says "Wow, a whale! I'm gonna on deck to see it better!"

I stop him before he runs off. "Wait Thomas! I want to see too! Could you help me walk?"

He thinks for a moment and looks down. "I don't think I can carry you, Miss Sue."

"You don't have to carry me Thomas. Just let me lean on you. Please! I want to see something other than these walls." I beg to him. 'I need to let Master Bruinen know I'm okay!'

"Okay.. I'll try to help you then!" He runs to me and helps me stand. I put my arm over his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist. Good thing he is only a little taller than me otherwise this would have been hard.

We start heading towards the deck slowly. It took a some time to get there since there was a long hallway to pass and a set of stairs to climb. While going up the steps, Russell appears.

He stops in front of us, blocking our way. "What do you think you're doing, Thomas?"

"Oh, Russell! I'm just helping Miss Sue get to the deck." Thomas innocently smiles at him.

"You're suppose to be helping Eduardo pack. Christopher can take care of her." He says, uninterested.

"But... Christopher told me to watch her and Miss Sue wanted some fresh air." Thomas replied.

"She's not suppose to be moving, Thomas! Take her back." Russell orders.

"Wait! Let me get on the deck! I want to see the whale." I tell him.

Russell turns his gaze to me, "Why do you want to see a whale? There's nothing great about it. Go back to your room."

"I want to have some fresh air and see something other than these walls." I explain, trying to convince him.

He narrows his eyes at me. "What makes you think I will let you pass? Who knows, you could be sending a message to someone."

'He still thinks I'm a spy?' I look at him in disbelief. "If you are so sure I'm a spy then watch me. I'll prove to you I'm innocent!"

"How will you do that?" He blankly stares at me.

'This guy is getting on my nerves...'

I start to get angry. "I'll make a deal! You can watch me all day and night. If you find anything suspicious then it's your win. If not then I win!" I yell at him. "Now can you please let me on the deck!?"

Russell just stands there bewildered. Then he starts laughing. "I've never been yelled at by a woman before! Hahaha!"

I look at him, troubled. I turn to Thomas but he just shrugs.

"You can go up to the deck. Haha." Russell waves as he passes us down the stairs.

'I didn't think he would laugh like that...' I stare down at his back for awhile.

"Shall we go, Miss Sue?" Thomas asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes!" I answer and we continue walking.

Once we reached the deck after climbing the stairs and opening a pair of doors. We were greeted by a cool sea breeze and the afternoon sun. I smelled the ocean air. 'It has been awhile.' I thought as I spy the color white. Up ahead was the ice island but we weren't close to it to feel the cold. I examine the deck. It appears to be larger than I expected. This whole ship is pretty large. As I look around, Thomas leads me to the right side and I gaze down at the sea. "The ocean..." I whisper.

Thomas hears it and replies. "Yup! Oh, I see the whale, Miss Sue!" He points to the left and I can barely make out the back of the whale.

'Master Bruinen... Can you see me? I'm okay. Please, don't worry.' I think as if trying to send the message to him.

"I wish I could see it more..." Thomas speaks.

"Thomas, I can lean against the side so you can go on ahead. I'll be alright." I look at him.

He looked concerned for a moment, but helps me lean against the side and runs off to the front of the deck. I turn my gaze back to Master Bruinen, hoping that somehow he could see me from afar. I start to sing the lullaby until the elderly whale disappeared out of sight.

Suddenly, the ship rocked. I gripped to the side to not fall over. I search around and I spot Eduardo at the wheel. I shout to him. "Eduardo! What's going on?"

He looks over at me, "Something hit us."

"What hit?" I ask, panicking a little.

"I don't know. Seems to be from below. Hold on tight." He starts to turn the ship and yells. "Hard to starboard!"

The ship turns roughly to the right. I hold onto the side as it turns. I find Thomas running towards me to help, but as he reaches for me, the left side of the ship lifts up, sending Thomas was almost flying into the sea. I was able to catch his hand before he fell. I kept a good grip on him and tried to pull him back up. My leg was in pain as I pulled, but I didn't let go of Thomas. The ship was hit again from the right and was enough to help me get him over. Once he fell beside me on the floor, Thomas looked up and said, "Y-you saved me, Miss Sue! Thank you!" I smiled despite the pain I was enduring.

I looked over the side and noticed a big shadow move below the ship. I stared at it wide eyed. 'That can't be Master Bruinen? Why is he attacking the ship?!' The ship rocked from the left again. This time, I was the one who was falling into the sea from the impact. I heard Thomas yell out my name before I plunged into the water. I knew I wouldn't be able to move my right leg so I swam as best as I could with my hands. It seemed I was close to the surface, but nothing was working, I couldn't reach it even with my hands. Just as I was about to lose hope, I see something swimming towards me and push me up to the surface.

I gasp for air and start coughing while clinging to something. Then I hear a familiar voice. "Sue! Are you alright?!"

'That voice..' I recognized the red clothes and look up to see Captain Morgan in front of me. "C-Captain?!"

"Yeah. Nothing to be surprised about." He smiles at me, but frowns. "It's a shame I didn't get to see you in this dress when you were dry. You must have looked beautiful."

"Captain... This isn't the time for this." I tell him while trying to catch my breath."

"Right, right, Let's take you back to the ship. We don't want you to drown now." He smiles again.

"I'm sorry.. I fell into the sea." I apologize him.

"Haha! There's nothing you can do about it. Everyday is an adventure, you have to be prepared for!" He laughs. "That's the life of a pirate! Now, where is the Sirius?" He looks around still holding me. I look with him and notice that the Sirius ship is too far away from us to swim back to.

"Captain..." I say, feeling anxious.

"Everything's going to be alright. Trust me." Captain comforts me by holding me tighter.

We hear a splash from behind and turn towards it.

"Get away from Sue, you fiend!" I knew right away, that it was Cari charging at us.

"This will be hard, but I'll need to fight. Hold on tight to me, Sue." Captain tells me with a serious face. I spot him reaching for his sword, but I grab his hand. "No! Don't hurt her!" I tell him.

Surprised, he stops and looks at me. "Her? How do you know it's a female?"

I turn my head to the charging dolphin and yell, "Cari! Please stop! He won't harm me!"

It takes a second but she responds to my voice. "Sue? You are alright?" She sounds relieved, but turns to Captain Morgan. "He didn't hurt you? Then what is he doing here? Is he threatening you?!" She starts to get closer to him.

"No! Cari, please listen! He saved me from drowning!" I tell her.

She turns back to me. "You almost drowned? But you're a good swimmer. It's impossible for you to drown easily."

I look away a little, "I... got an injury on my leg from the whirlpool incident, so I can't swim until it heals."

"... That's the reason why you didn't come to us sooner." Cari whispers to me.

"Yes... I'm sorry. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Though, I really did miss you guys." I was about to cry until I left Captain Morgan's gaze on me. I look over at him and meet his questioning eyes. "Captain Morgan meet my friend, Cari." I face my dolphin friend. "Cari, this is Captain Morgan, he has saved me twice now."

"Sue... You can understand sea creatures?" Captain questioned.

"What do you mean he saved you twice, Sue?" Cari also asks at the same time as Captain did.

I answered Cari first. "Cari, he saved me from the whirlpool and he saved me just now from drowning." I look at Captain. "Yes Captain, I can hear everything they say." I can already see that he has a lot of questions for me.

"Sue. You don't need to answer everything he asks." Cari informs me.

"I know Cari, but he saved me twice... I think he deserves some answers." I smile sadly.

"..." Captain just stares at me but then looks astonished and starts laughing. "Hahaha! I didn't think I had my hands on such a treasure!"

"T-treasure?" Confused, I tilt my head. I feel myself start to sink as Captain laughs. "Ah! Captain please stop laughing! We are sinking!" I cry out as the water reaches my ears.

Thankfully, he stops and gets back his balance. Cari got worried and swam next to me. I was about to put my hand on her, but Captain beat me to it. "So, your name is Cari, eh? How is the life under the sea?"

Cari stubbornly shrugs off his hand and swims behind me, "Like I would tell you." I laugh at her comment. It has been awhile since I've heard her talk.

"What did she say, Sue?" Captain asked excitedly.

"She said, 'Like I would tell you.'" I inform him, still laughing a little

"Aw, that's not nice. I thought she would like me." He pouts.

"Pfft.." I stifle my laugh with a hand. 'Maybe Captain could be the childish one of the crew.'

"Hey! Are you laughing at me?" He looks down at me. "Well, I guess that's alright since I got to see your real smile."

I gasp. "Wha... I have been smiling."

He pats my head with his big hand. "You can't fool me with that act."

"..." I stare at him, amazed.

Cari then bumps my back with her mouth. "I didn't think you would get a lover in such a short time."

Flustered, I reply, "H-he is not! He is just the Captain of the ship!"

"He also saved you. Twice to be exact. There could be something." She continued to tease.

Captain joined in. "Hm? What is Cari saying?" Captain seemed amused at my reaction. "She couldn't have said something about me being your lover, right?"

I blush harder. "N-no! She did not!"

"Oh, yes she did." Cari replies. I could sense her smirking at me right now. I bury my face in Captain's chest. "Please stop this! I don't have a lover!"

Captain chuckles, "I didn't think I hit the spot." He looks at Cari. "I feel like you and I might get along."

Cari answers. "Don't push it, old man."

"Ahaha... She said 'Don't push it.'" I avoided saying 'old man' because it was rude to my savior.

"What? So I can't?" He sounds upset.

"..." Cari doesn't reply to that.

I turn around enough to slightly see her. "She just needs time." I tell him and reach out towards Cari. She seems to move her head slightly at what I said and mumbles. "I don't know about that..."

'What does she mean by that?' I look at her worriedly.

"Time, huh..." Captain stared off into the distance with a sad look. I was going to question him too, but decided it's best not to.

After some silence I politely ask Captain, "Captain Morgan, could you let me go now? I would like to ride Cari."

Blinks at me and pretends to be sad. "You don't like me either, Sue?"

"That's not it... You did save me and I thank you for that, but..." I give him pleading eyes.

"Haha... Alright! No need to give me those eyes." He swims closer to Cari and let's me go. Right when I get to Cari, a large wave engulfs us.

"Sue! I am so glad you are safe and sound!" Master Bruinen appears at the scene. He notices I'm not alone and goes directly towards Captain Morgan. "Hm? What's this male human doing here?!"

"Wait! Master Bruinen! He's on our side!" I repeat what I told Cari before, to the elderly whale. Master Bruinen calms down and nods in approval. "I see. He was the one who saved you."

"Sue..." Captain starts to speak. "The leader of your group was this huge whale?! Unbelievable! I've never seen one up so close." He was yet again amazed.

"Yes he is, Captain." I respond.

"This man seems to be delighted." Master Bruinen states. "But continuing on, Sue, you cannot swim at the moment, correct?"

"Yes, I am useless at the moment unless the wound heals. Which would take another four days or so." I tell him as I gently pat Cari's head.

Master Bruinen takes a moment to think. "Do you trust the people you are staying with?"

I look at Captain, who is trying to figure out what we are discussing. "I suppose I do." I turn my attention to the whale. "I don't sense any danger with them."

"..." Master Bruinen goes silent. He quietly replies. "Then... You should go back to heal, Sue."

I knew he was upset about this information. "I promise I won't go anywhere and will return back to you guys once I've healed." I give him a smile. "Just promise you won't damage the ship, or hurt the people on it."

"I give you my word. We will wait for your return, Sue." He moves close and gives me a push, indicating he will be watching over me. Cari gives me a pat on my back also indicating the same thing.

I was so happy they were willing to wait. I started to cry from the joy of having these great friends. Even though we didn't know each other for long, they were like family. "Thank you." I was grateful.

Captain clears his throat and gets all of our attention. "I know I'm interrupting, but my crew would be worried if we stayed out here for too long. We should head back to the ship."

I look out at the ocean to see the ship at a great distance. "I guess we should..." I was already feeling lonely at the thought of not seeing my sea friends for another while.

Captain swims over to Master Bruinen. "I don't know what you guys were talking about, but I can assure you that Sue will be in the safe hands of me and my crew ." He pats the whale's front.

"..." Master Bruinen doesn't utter a word as he studies Captain.

Cari speaks for him. "If it means Sue will heal, then I have no problem. I don't sense any hidden intentions from this man."

"Hey Sue?" Captain directly looks at me. "You know you could bring them along with us. I got no problem with it." He gives a cheery smile. "It would make our adventure on the sea more entertaining! Haha!"

I glance at Master Bruinen and Cari for answers. Seeing them not responding to it, I tell him, "I am in no control of them. If they want to stay and watch from a distance or come with me, it will be their choice."

When hearing my response, Master Bruinen goes underwater and Cari swims, while carrying me, away from Captain.

Captain Morgan stares at us in shock. "Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

I smiled at him. I knew what was coming as I watched a dark shadow start to raise below him.

"Gah!" Captain yelled in surprise. He was now laying on top of Master Bruinen.

I call out to him. "Seems you have earned a little of their trust if Master Bruinen is carrying you!"

Captain sat up in shock as he stared the back of the elderly whale. I start to laugh at his reaction.

We were now heading back to the ship with the help of my friends. Captain returned back to normal from his shock and started laughing half the way. He was sitting cross legged on Master Bruinen's back with his arms folded on his chest. I don't know why, but it seemed natural to see him sitting on the back of a whale. Though Captain didn't have his hat on, he looked like a leader.

I didn't notice I was staring until Cari caught me. "Stop staring at him."

I blink and quickly turn my gaze from Captain. "I'm not staring."

"Don't be fooled by him. I was only joking before, but I can tell he knows women well." Cari warned, "Be careful around him. I also don't want you to fall in love with someone and leave us for them."

'She's worried...' I smile at her. "I will be fine. I won't do that." I feel her shake her head in denial. I was going to question, but was interrupted by Captain.

"Hey Sue! How old is this big fella here?" He calls out to me.

Master Bruinen replies, "I am 112 years old. I am the oldest of my species."

"He is 112 years old, Captain. He is the oldest of his kind!" I repeat to Captain.

Captain whistles, "That's a long time! And here I thought I was old, Haha!" He pats Master Bruinen hard.

"You are old." Cari inputs.

"Cari! That's rude." I glance at her.

"Ah-I'm going to sneeze!" Master Bruinen informs us.

Captain takes no notice and turns to us, "What's rude?"

I shake my head, "Nothing! Anyways, Captain are you near the blowhole?"

"Blowhole?" He searches around and starts to move, but it was too late. He was launched into air from Master Bruinen's sneeze. "Woah!" Captain falls into the water near Cari and splashes us.

"I wasn't expecting to be launched! Interesting!" He was enjoying himself.

"Sorry... I can't stop my sneezes." Master Bruinen says as he goes to pick up Captain again.

I repeat what my whale friend said, to Captain. He just laughs it off saying, "No harm was done."

By the time Captain Morgan gets back on Master Bruinen's back, we have already approached the Sirius from behind. The elderly whale sets Captain down in the water.

"It was fun getting to know ya sea folk. It's a bit sad you aren't coming along. I'm sure we will meet again." Captain speaks as he pats the whale. "Let me ride on your back again sometime, big fella!"

'I think that's the only thing he enjoyed most of all.' I think to myself. "Thank you Master Bruinen for everything." I wave at him and he disappears into the sea.

I give Cari a squeeze as she brings me to a rope ladder with Captain swimming behind us. "Thanks for everything as well Cari." I sadly told her.

"Thank me when you return." Was all she said as she swam away.

I watch her until Captain reaches the ladder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get to see them again." He tells me. "For now, wrap your arms around my neck and hold right. You can't climb this with your leg."

"Okay..." I do as he tells me while he puts an arm around my waist. Captain starts to climb and we hear voices from up top.

"Where are they?!" Russell shouts.

"Like we would know, monkey boy." Eduardo replies harshly.

"I hope they are alright.." Thomas worried said.

Christopher coughs and calmly states, "Everyone needs to calm down! You know that everything will be alright."

"I know you're right, Doc, but Captain should have been here by now." Nathan says.

After hearing them talk, Captain climbs faster, "I told you they would be worried." He chuckles quietly.

"Oh, hey Captain?" I remembered something.

"Hm?" He looks down at me.

"Could you keep my talent a secret until I heal?" I ask.

He lifts a brow. "Why's that?"

"I don't want the crew to know yet... I don't know how they will react." I answer truthfully. I was afraid maybe a few of them could hurt either Cari or Master Bruinen.

"... They won't hurt them." He replies as if reading my mind.

"But still... Please don't tell them." I look at him in the eyes.

He takes a moment to think, but agrees. "Alright. I won't tell anyone as long as you agree to join my crew."

"W-what?!" I said in shock. 'I was not expecting this!'

"You can't refuse! Hahaha!" He starts laughing as we reach the top. Captain sets me down carefully then he climbs over the side. The whole crew turns around and comes to us.

"Captain!" They all say.

"See, I told you they would be alright." Christopher gently smiles.

"Of course we would be!" Captain's voice boomed.

The crew kept talking, but I payed no attention as I just stood there in shock. Hoping that what Captain said earlier was a joke.

By the time I came back to reality I find Thomas waving in front of me, looking concerned. "Miss Sue? Are you okay?"

I blink. "Oh. Hi Thomas."

"You only realized him now? He's been waving at ya for awhile." Russell says.

Christopher puts a hand on my forehand. "Do you not feel well?"

"I'm fine..." I reply slowly.

Russell comes up to me, "What's wrong with her?"

"..." I don't respond.

"Cat got your tongue?" Eduardo smirks.

"She looks shocked." Nathan states, staring at me.

Captain just listens to this with a big smile. I started to think maybe it was a lie, but Captain confirmed it by saying the sentence that I thought was a joke.

"Listen up men! I've decided to make Sue a member of the crew!" Captain announces to them.

"What?!" The whole crew exclaims.

I regain my shock. 'H-he wasn't kidding...'

"Why do we need a woman on a ship full of men?!" Russell complained.

Nathan replies, "Captain's orders, Russell. Like it or not."

"She's useless to us." Eduardo coldly said.

Christopher shakes his head. "I don't know about this, Captain."

Captain laughs, "It would be good to have a woman around here! I've been wondering why the place reeks with men sweat!"

"You've been wondering?" Nathan looks away.

"That's cause we are men!" Russell finishes.

"Well this makes me happy that Miss Sue can stay, but... Miss Sue has friends waiting for her." Thomas frowns.

"Sue and I have agreed on it, Thomas. Plus she saved you earlier! She's already one of us!" Captain pats his back.

"You did?" Christopher asks and looks at me.

"..." I'm still in shock. I can't believe this is happening to me. Just when I thought I could trust Captain, he makes a deal with me. 'Cari... Master Bruinen.. What's going to happen to me?' I didn't know how to feel right now. I was stiff as a board until Christopher reminds me of my leg.

"Sue! You're bleeding!" He inspects the blood on my dress. "You've reopened your wound!"

"Oh... That's why it hurts." I lightly laugh as I finally let the pain sink in. 'How was I able to endure this?!' I collapse on the floor. 'Why do I always have bad luck?'

Captain rushes over and scoops me up in his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?!"

"Sorry.." I respond in a weak voice.

Eduardo appears beside Captain, "Must have been from saving Thomas." He states.

"When did that happen?" Nathan questions.

"Before Captain and this woman fell into the sea." Eduardo answers.

"Enough talk!" Quickly said Christopher. "Take Sue to my office before her wound gets infected."

Captain takes me to the infirmary and Christopher looks at my wound. I was barely keeping myself conscious as he starts cleaning and stitching my injury again. The time ticks away as he finishes up. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad. I heave a sigh of relief. I look down at the dress where the blood stain is. 'It was such a nice dress.. Now it's ruined.' I thought as Christopher came up to me with the news.

"Sue." He calls to get my attention. I turn my head to him. He continues, "I have good news and bad news."

I gulp. "What's the bad news?"

"You're going to need to stay off that leg longer because you've strained it too much. While the good news is that you didn't get infected so it will heal. You just need to wait longer." Christopher apologetically smiles.

I stare blankly at the ceiling, "How much longer?"

"Another two days at least. Depends if you will use it or not" He says but warns me, "I advise you to not get out of this bed until six days have passed."

"Two more days..." I mumble. I get negative thoughts again.

"I also suggest you change out of that dress." He smiles. "It may look ruined now but we can get the stain out before it dries completely. I could help you change."

"Thanks, but I would rather change into a shirt and pants instead of another beautiful dress." I hide my blush with my comment.

"I'll give you some of Thomas' clothes." He walks off to get them.

I watch him go. I attempt to sit up, but stop when my leg reacts to my movement. "Ow..." I lay down and recall today's events. I thought I would get better as fast as I could to return to Cari and Master Bruinen, but now I have to stay longer and also joined the crew! This whole situation doesn't fit into my head.

Christopher comes back into the room and gives me the clothes. "I don't know if they will fit perfectly, but it's all I've got. I'll stay by the door as you change." He says as he waits behind the door like before.

I was able to change without much trouble and snuggle into the covers. "Christopher you can come in now. I'm done."

He comes in with a smile. "You should rest now. There's still daylight, but you've been through plenty today, so rest up."

I nod to him and he leaves the room again. I stare at the door for awhile and think about today again. I still couldn't believe the last set of events. "I never thought I would get into something like this." I sigh in disbelief. 'I need to sleep.' Exhaustion falls over me and I fall into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for updating later than usual! I had things come up and couldn't find the time to write a chapter. I also had so many ideas that I couldn't fit them together! I hope I am not disappointing you guys! I will continue the story, so please keep on reading! :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapter 6

(Sue's POV)

As I slept, I got a strange dream.

...

A scenery unfolded in front of my eyes. I was in a forest. A clear sky appeared with a grassy path, and very tall trees. It felt like I was shorter than usual. I started skipping through the grass, happily holding flowers in my hand.

Suddenly, I stopped and turned around towards something behind me. I saw a dark figure standing there. It looked like my height and size. I thought I would run away from it, but instead I ran straight up to it. I hugged it and I gave it the flowers I had. I felt my mouth opening, but no sound was made. I was moving my head as if I was talking to the figure. It was responding the same way, but nothing could be heard. The figure made a flower tiara with the flowers I gave and put it on. The figure pointed down to the grassy path and we started to walk together.

I continue to silently talk with the figure as we walk to a fork on the path. We take the left way and travel on it until reaching a tree to the right, that looks slightly larger than the rest. There was a long horizontal cut on the bark. As soon as we see it, we walk off the path.

Into the woods we went, slowly going downhill and stopping at a wide river. Looking around, we find a rough rocky way across and continue on them to get over to the other side.

We kept walking and walking. We passed some big rocks and tall grass until we finally spot a clearing in the forest. I was happily running towards it first, with the dark figure following me. A bright light appeared and...

...

I woke up. I had my hand reaching out to the ceiling. I look at it as I recall a lil bit of the dream I just had.

'What... was that dream?' I thought, putting my hand down.

'It felt like... I was there before.' I look around the room. It was dark unlike when I fell asleep. I close my eyes and try to relax.

Then I open them in surprise and whisper to myself, "Could that have been one of my lost memories?"

I keep on thinking about the dream. I couldn't remember what that place was and what or who the dark figure was. I continued to dig through my mind, but my head started to hurt badly. I clutch it and stop thinking, my heart was aching, telling me I was forgetting something or someone important.

I begin to cry, "Why... can't I remember anything about my life?" I cried myself back to sleep and did not dream anymore.

...

-Back in Japan-

(Mika's POV)

I woke up from a dream of the past. It was a dream when I played with Suzune. I sat up on my bed and stared sadly out my window.

"Suzune... Where are you?" I ask aloud.

It's been a week since she disappeared. School was now over, but I continued to visit the pool.

When Kaito told me he threw her into the school pool and she then vanished into thin air, I was filled with anger and almost punched him straight in the face. I stopped my fist before it hit and threatened him, telling him, he needs to go find her as punishment for what he did. He sensed the anger in my voice and obeyed. He ran off to search for Suzune. So far, he didn't have any leads.

I knew Kaito was an idiot, but I didn't think he would go that far in bullying. Kaito wasn't such a bad guy. That kid actually liked Suzune. Even though he bullied her, secretly, he was protecting her from the seniors and other bullies in school. I've known him for a little while, but he would always tell me everything about the people who hated Suzune's talents in swimming. I was grateful to him for not letting the seniors bully her since the others would have injured Suzune even worse than he did. He only talked bad about her and hurt her slightly. I never thought he would go and suddenly throw a surprised Suzune into the pool right after a nap... But later Kaito explained to me he was threaten by an old senior that they would do it if Kaito didn't.

I sigh. 'I wish he would have told me before doing it. Maybe we would have changed the outcome... But Suzune is gone now.'

If I had known this would happen, I would have fought with everyone to protect Suzune. Though, I did promise her I wouldn't fight like I use to.

I stop to think back to my past.

-Flashback-

I was 9 years old. I had a tough time living without my parents when I was younger. They always kept going on trips and leaving me at home. I would come from school and be greeted by an empty house. It felt like they didn't want me at all. So instead of crying at home all alone. I decided to go out every night and learn how to fight on the streets. It eased my pained heart. I cut my hair and started coming to school with scratches and bruises. I always had an angry look on my face. Everyone began to be afraid of me. I had no friends, except for the people I fought with at night. That was my life. I didn't know any better.

Until a year later, a girl transferred to my elementary school in spring.

The teacher clapped her hands. "Everyone! We have a transfer student today! Let's all greet her!" She waved at the door.

A girl awkwardly appeared and quietly announced her name. "M-my n-name i-i-is Suzune Y-Yamamoto." She said as she looked down at her feet.

The teacher wrote her name down on the board and told her where to sit. The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to me and the girl sat in it.

She looked my way and gave me a shy smile.

I just stared at the girl and the first thing I thought of her was 'weird'. No one ever smiled at me anymore. They would always be afraid of me at first sight.

A few days go by and I've come to notice that the new girl was surrounded by the other kids until they lost interest and she was now always alone just like me, but for another reason.

I started to watch her. She looked normal.

'Why is she always alone?' I thought every time I saw her.

I took an interest in the girl and approached her at lunchtime. Everyone near her table scooted away as I sat next to her. She didn't move or even flinch when I did this.

I asked her, "Hey. Why aren't you hanging around with people?"

"B-because they don't like my shyness..." She answers in a quiet voice.

'What the... That's the reason they stopped talking to her?' I glare at the kids beside us. Then I stop. 'Why do I even care about this girl?'

I couldn't understand why I was worried about her, but I continued to sit next to her every lunch break and we silently ate our lunches together.

We kept at it until a month later. During gym class, our teacher decided to make a swimming tournament for fun. Not many of the kids were thrilled about this news, but I sure loved it because swimming was my favorite sport. I hid a smile behind my hand. Looking over at Suzune, I spot her jumping a little with a smile on her face.

'Seems like I'm not the only one looking forward to this.' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face.

The tournament started and a boy was in the lead so far. I laughed to myself saying, "Don't get your hopes up, boy. I will beat you!" I was determined to win.

Suzune's turn was before mine. Her swimming surprised everyone! She claimed top now! I stared at her in amazement, but shook my head to focus on my turn.

I swam as fast as I could, keeping in mind that I have to win. I got to the halfway mark, but earned a leg cramp from swimming too hard and started to drown. I heard someone yell out my name before I sank down.

'I thought no one would want to do anything with a dangerous girl like myself... ' I thought as I sank lower.

I slightly open my eyes when I felt something touch my arm and pull me up. I spot Suzune swimming beside me. We reach the surface and she helps me out of the pool.

She pats my back, as I catch my breath. After I got the water out of my lungs, I look at her and thank her.

She smiles happily and hugs me saying, "I'm so glad you are okay!"

I stare at her and think in amazement. 'She really is something. No one would have saved me like she did.'

...

That was how it all started. I got attached to her more after the moment she saved me from drowning. I never thought I would drown from a cramp, but after that incident, we grew closer. I found out that Suzune was actually an energetic girl, but she hides it from people she doesn't know. Since I sat with her for a whole month, she got use to me being around her quickly. We both loved swimming very much. We started to talk about it a lot. Then she soon found out about my life. Later on, she got me to promise to never fight again after she saw me get into a fight with some guys at school because they made fun of Suzune. Soon later, she promised that her home could be mine whenever I was alone. Her family was very kind that they became my family too. She changed me to be the person I am now. I didn't know I would grow to love reading until she brought me some interesting books. I didn't think I would actually be able to become a normal person if it wasn't for her. I quit fighting on the streets. Though, I had been beaten up by my partners for quitting, it was all worth it. I had finally started living a regular life, thanks to Suzune. I grew my hair out to be more girly-like so I would please Suzune. I started to do everything I could for Suzune because she saved not only my life, but the real me too...

"But what should I do when you're not here anymore?" I whisper to myself sadly. 'I wish you would have let me beat up all the bullies for you..' I shake my head. 'But you still wouldn't have allowed it.'

I look over at Suzune's book lying on my desk. After Kaito told me about Suzune's disappearance, I went to the pool and found the book sitting there at the bottom of it. Just like he said, there wasn't any water left in that pool.

'How come this book was the only thing left when Kaito threw both, Suzune and the book, into the pool?' I keep asking myself the same question over and over again every time I look at the book.

I pick up my glasses, walk to the book, and try to open it. "Still doesn't open..." I state.

The book's cover was the same as when Suzune showed it to me. The underwater sea, fish swimming about, and a small ship far off in the distance on the surface of the water. I turn on my lights and examine the book some more. The book was the only lead I had to Suzune. So I examined it everyday. I also had to go back to the small bookstore and ask for permission to buy the book. The elderly man wasn't sure about it, but thankfully, he gave in to my begging.

Ever since I got the book, I started to have the same dream every night. It was a dream about when Suzune and I played around at a park and found a secret pathway into a near forest to a place where we found a hideout. It was a nice and quiet clearing within the forest.

I never went there alone because it was deep in the forest, but now I make Kaito go with me everyday to see if maybe Suzune might appear at that spot one day.

I study the book and stare at it's underwater floor. After staring for so long, I finally spot something different. At the bottom of the cover there was a dark object. By the way it was shaped, it looked like a treasure chest.

I squint through my glasses to get a better look and notice there is a crest on the chest. It looked like there was something drawn on the crest, but I stopped looking when my eyes began to hurt.

'I would need to buy a magnifying glass to get a better look at that crest...' I think as I write down some notes and take off my glasses to lie back down on my bed.

"Whatever this book has, it must have something related to Suzune's disappearance. I will research whatever I can about it... For Suzune." I tell myself.

'I'll find you, Suzune. No matter what!' I think before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

...

-On the Sirius-

(No one's POV)

Sue had slept until late afternoon. The crew members of the ship have already been up and about since early morning. They were preparing Eduardo for his trip to the ice land in search for the treasure map. His only lead was that the treasure map was inside a cave that was hidden on the side of a mountain. The crew packed him up with everything he needed for a couple days trip.

"Don't freeze out there. It will be very cold." Christopher says.

"Aye, I will be alright." Eduardo informs. Then turns to Nathan. "If I don't come back by daylight tomorrow... Head off without me."

Nathan hits Eduardo on the back and sternly says,"Don't go saying that. We all will be waiting for ya."

"I'll be looking out fer ya from the crow's nest." Russell nods his head.

Eduardo smirks,"I don't need a guardian like yourself."

"Hey!" Russell replies.

Captain Morgan interrupts,"Now then. Safe travels Eduardo. We'll be awaiting your return."

"Good luck." Thomas says before Eduardo gets off deck and onto the icy storm island ahead.

The remaining crew members go back to each ones working duties. While Eduardo heads towards the closest mountain he can see.

...

(Sue's POV)

I wake up. I didn't know what time it was but I could see the sun's rays weren't coming in through the windows like they usually do in the morning.

"Oh, you're finally awake Sue." Christopher says while sitting on a stool looking at herbs.

I yawn, "Good morning Christopher."

Christopher chuckles,"Good afternoon. You seem to have slept quite well today."

I snapped open my eyes. "I slept for that long?! I'm so sorry!" I frown.

Christopher comes over and pats my head. "No worries. More sleep and food then you will be good as new."

"Thanks." I smile at him. He really feels like a caring big brother.

"Can I check up on your leg?" He asks politely.

I nod and show him my leg. Christopher looks at it for awhile then tells me. "You still need to stay in bed for awhile, but it's healing."

"I see." I stare at a window, thinking about the sea.

Christopher stands up and starts to ask, "Sue, where do you..." He stops and shakes his head. "Sue, do you like the ocean?" He changes the subject.

I look at him and smile. "Yes I do. I love it very much." Inside I quietly thank him for not asking me any personal questions.

He nods and heads towards the door. He tells me that he needed to help out on deck so he had to leave the room for awhile, but he informed me that he will send someone to keep me company. I nod to him in agreement and attempt to sit up once Christopher closes the door.

I sigh and start thinking how I will spend the rest of my days here on this ship and how I will be able to return to Cari and Master Bruinen in peace. 'I hope Captain Morgan rethinks his choice about making me a part of his crew.'

Just as I thought that, the door opened. I turned towards it to see Nathan come in with a meal.

I greeted him with a smile, "Good afternoon Nathan. Thanks for bringing me your food."

He nods and puts tray of food on my lap. "Eat." He says. Then sits on the stool and watches me.

I don't mind him watching and start eating the delicious food. I smile while eating, forgetting all my worries for the moment.

After finishing my meal I turn to see Nathan still staring at me. So I ask him, "Is something wrong Nathan?"

Nathan opens his mouth for a second, but closes it.

I tilt my head in response. 'He must want to say something...'

"Nathan, if you want to ask me something, you can." I assure him.

Nathan stays quiet for awhile, but speaks, "Why were ya afraid to forget your friends?"

My eyes go wide. "H-How do you know about that?"

"The first night ya slept here... Ya kept saying you didn't want to forget. It got me curious as to why." He folds his arms while leaning a little to the table after finishing his sentence.

"The first night?..." I remember having the nightmare, but a voice stopped from it continuing any further... I look at him in realization. "Wait.. Nathan? Were you that voice? The voice that encouraged me that I won't forget?"

Nathan stiffened for a moment then turned away, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I ask intently, wanting to know if it was him.

He turned back to me and hesitantly said, "I didn't think you were awake, but I was there."

I stared at him for a long time in silence. After awhile he started to scratch his head and get off the stool. He came over to me to get the empty plates, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

He gave me a questioning look, but I smiled at him and said, "Thank you Nathan! You really helped me out! If you hadn't done that I would have been in more pain then I am now." I let go of his hand and give him a hug.

He goes as stiff as a board when I did that and just stood there until I let go. Then he slowly responded. "You're...welcome." He goes to get the tray of empty plates and quickly walks for the door.

Just before he opens it, I call out to him, "Also Nathan! I'm sorry that I can't respond to your question yet, but thank you for what you did. Once I recover... Maybe I'll talk about it."

He only responds with a "mm" and a nod then leaves.

I sit there in a now quiet room, but I was happy. "So it was Nathan who helped me out that night." I say out loud. I laugh a little and think to myself. 'He also has this brotherly feel too. Maybe everyone in this ship aren't so bad after all.'

Though, I thought that way, I started to wonder back to what I had in the past life. 'Did I have brothers before? Did I even have a family?' I go back to trying to find the old memories in my mind, but nothing comes up.

I sigh, 'Will I ever find out where I came from?' I ask myself while looking at the sky in the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry for not updating much the past few months. Hopefully these two chapters for the holidays will be to your liking! Please review! They really encourage me. :) Message me if you would like to give me advise on something. I would gladly appreciate it! Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>- Chapter 7<p>

(Sue's POV)

Three days have past. The nights weren't so thrilling because I kept having that same dream... But the days pasted in the same way, Thomas would keep me company most of the time with stories about their adventures. Nathan would bring me meals and sit in silence with me, then Christopher would come and check up on me every so often. I wasn't lonely and was thankful that they kept me company but I really wanted to walk around and breathe some fresh air. My leg felt a lot better. So I started pleading to Christopher that I am alright and could walk, but he kept refusing.

It was after lunch and I kept trying to convince him, but failed. Changing the subject I started to ask what everyone on the ship were up to. Ever since I came on they haven't moved from the icy island. I asked about everyone one by one until I reached Eduardo. Christopher's face seemed to shadow for a moment, but smiled and told me he was looking at maps.

I stared at him. Something in his voice didn't seem right. "Christopher... You sound worried." I tell him truthfully.

Christopher sets down some empty jars and looks at me with a smile. "All I'm worried about is that leg of yours."

I keep my gaze on him, but don't continue any further for now. "Alright... So what are you doing with those herbs?"

"I am currently making medicine." He answers.

After a moment of awkward silence. I ask. "Did something happen to Eduardo?"

Christopher stops what he was doing and answers. "What makes you say that?"

"Christopher... You're dodging my questions." I stare at him again.

He doesn't say anything.

I sigh. "I guess I won't find out."

"...I will only say that Eduardo is looking for a treasure map." He finally replies. "It's a matter that shouldn't worry you." Then he returns back to working.

'Even if you say that it makes me curious.' I think to myself. 'Oh well. I'll find out sooner or later.'

The room goes silent, but I see Christopher turned completely around, being too occupied with his medicine that I decide to secretly move out of the bed. I step on my right leg. It feels stiff, but there's no pain.

'Yes!' I mouthed while putting my hands up in the air from the joy.

I started walking in a circle for a bit. It felt so refreshing to finally move on my two legs. Though, I am disobeying Christopher, I felt a little bit bad. I looked over at him, but he still took no notice to me.

I start to quietly walk over to surprise him, but the door suddenly opens revealing Captain Morgan barging in and yelling, "Christopher! Eduardo has returned! Come on deck and check up on him."

I look up at him in question until he looks wide eyed at me. "I thought ya wouldn't be walkin for another three days! Amazing!" Captain Morgan laughs.

Christopher turns around and only then does he realizes I was there. "Sue! I told you to stay in bed." He scolded me, ready to reach for my shoulder.

I dodged his hand and say, "Christopher, I don't feel any pain thanks to you all. Please allow me to walk! I don't wish to be a burden and if I could, I would like to help out with some things as thanks for treating me so well." I try to convince him while Captain Morgan was there. Hoping maybe he would cover for me.

Christopher looked like he was against the idea, but Captain Morgan came over, putting a hand on my shoulder and saying, "Hey! She looks just fine and I'm sure she could help out with the feast tonight!"

"Feast?" Confused, I look at him. "What feast?"

He looks down at me with a big smile, "We are having a big feast to celebrate Eduardo's return and he made it back right on the night of the full moon! It's a rule for the Sirius crew to have feasts every full moon!" He gives me a pat on the back "Also, we haven't celebrated about you joining us yet!"

He turns to Christopher. "Come on Christopher! Let's go up on deck."

"Aye, Captain." Christopher nods.

Then Captain pushes me out of the room with Christopher following behind us.

We head up the stairs and reach the double doors hearing loud noises coming from behind them. Captain swings them open only to be greeted by Eduardo and Russell arguing again.

Captain Morgan clears his throat and yells, "Alright men! We are having a feast tonight! Celebrating Eduardo's return, the full moon, and!.." He steps aside to show me from behind him. "For Sue joinin us!"

Surprisingly, that got everyone's attention. Especially the two fighters.

Thomas runs up to hug me, "Miss Sue! I'm so glad your walking now!"

Christopher comes stands beside me and scolds Thomas. "She's still recovering so don't let her strain that injury."

Thomas moves away from me and bows his head a little in apology.

I give him a smile. "It's fine, Thomas." I turn to look at Christopher. "I promise I will take good care of my leg so I won't push it."

Christopher looks worried for a moment, but nods and smiles back. "Alright Sue."

While we were talking Captain Morgan starts cheerfully yelling, "Triple cheer! And for triple cheer comes triple food and booze!"

Russell joins with Captain's cheer while Eduardo just smirks for the moment. Thomas goes over and starts cheering with the others as well. Nathan, on the other hand, quietly walks off the deck maybe heading towards the kitchen to prepare and Christopher still stood next to me.

The atmosphere was nice. I smiled while looking around at the sea. I spot a fin in the distance and walk towards the side of the ship to get a better look. Christopher was about to follow me, but I assured him I that I will be careful.

"Alright, alright, I will leave you alone now." He smiles and goes to check up on Eduardo.

I look his way. 'He still needs to tell me the details about Eduardo.' I thought. 'I'll ask him about it later if no one else will let me know.'

I walk over to the side of the ship where there's peace and quiet. I find the fin again and see it heading towards the ship.

In the distance I hear Master Bruinen call out my name and smile. 'So they saw me already.'

I look down at the fin and see Cari jump out of the water near the ship. She was close enough for me to hear. "Sue. Looks to me, you are feeling better."

I nod to her. "Yes I am. It's thanks to these guys for helping me out." I look around to see where they were at. Captain Morgan, and the rest of the group were moving up to a cabin. I figured maybe that was Captain's room. I spy Thomas not joining them but heading down where Nathan went.

I turn back to Cari and talked a little louder. "They seem to be occupied with things so I can talk for a bit."

Cari replied, "Good. So how much longer until you can join us again?"

I scratch my head. "Um.. Well, it originally was suppose to be tomorrow but three more days. And.. I got myself into a mess." I sigh. "That Captain Morgan made me make a deal that I had to become a member crew in exchange of keeping you guys and my talent a secret."

Cari splashes some water on the side of the ship in rage. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that old man!"

"It may seem bad, but... They really have been taking care of me. I'm healing as you can see I am finally walking!" I inform her happily.

"That's the only good part about this matter." Cari replies.

"It's not so bad here. Three of these guys feel like brothers. Though, one might feel more like a father than a brother now that I think about it..." I say while resting my chin in my palm.

Cari goes quiet for a moment. "...Are you growing attached to these males?"

I shake my head. "It's not like that, but they turned out to be something else than what I expected."

"I see." Cari swims quietly in a circle.

"Even if they are nice it doesn't mean I will stay here. I promise I won't grow attached. I just have three more days Cari! Then I'll be swimming with you and Master Bruinen again!" I tell her with a big smile.

Cari stops and lifts her head. "True. Don't push yourself so you can heal faster. If that male captain of yours doesn't let you come with us, we will do something about it."

"Hopefully nothing like that happens, but thanks for looking out for me." I say while smiling.

In the distance I hear Master Bruinen call out to Cari to come back.

"Well that's my cue." She faces towards the sea. "I'll see you later then Sue."

"Alright..." I started to look sad, but an idea pops up in my head. "Hey Cari! Every time I sing that lullaby could you count it as a sign that I would like to talk with you or Master Bruinen?" I ask quickly.

Cari stops to turn to me. "Ha. That's not a bad idea. Alright. Next time you sing we will count it as a signal. We will listen out for it." She then swims away.

I hum a little of the lullaby while I watch her go until I don't see her no more. I stare out at the horizon in thought.

"Huh. Ya have a nice voice there." Says someone from behind.

I jump a little and turn to see who it was.

"Didn't mean to scare ya." Russell says, coming to lean against the side beside me then folding his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't scared. I was just not expecting you to appear." I reply while continuing to stare out at sea.

There was some silence, but I felt Russell's gaze on me for awhile.

I turn to him and ask,"Is there something on my face?"

He blinks,"Uh.. No." He gets up. "If you're up and about then you should go help out with some chores. Nathan needs help in the kitchen." He nods towards the double doors and starts to walk off.

I lift a brow at him. 'Okay... I thought he would make a big deal about it. He is calmer than I thought.' Then I remembered I don't know where the kitchen was. So I walk up to Russell and ask, "Russell, I don't know the way to the kitchen. Could you show me?"

He looks over his shoulder at me and replies, "It ain't that hard. Just go through the doors and make a left. Go past Doc's office and you're there." He explains while waving his hand and walking away.

'Here I thought he would be nice and show me the way, but apparently I got my hopes up.' I shake my head and follow his instructions.

I somehow make it to the kitchen doors and find Nathan inside.

"Hey Nathan, I-" I started to say until a knife was thrown right above my head.

"Don't go sneaking around my kitchen. Ya hear Russell?" Nathan says without looking back.

I gulped. 'I didn't think Nathan was so possessive of the kitchen.' I walk slightly away from the knife and tell him, "Um Nathan.. This is my first time in the kitchen and I'm certainly not Russell."

He turns around after hearing me. "Sue. I thought Russell was coming." He was peeling potatoes while still looking my way.

I shake my head. "Russell told me you needed help so I came here."

He stops peeling and asks, "Can you peel potatoes?"

"I... Don't know but if you show me I might know." I tell him honestly. 'I really don't know if I cooked in my life or not.' I think to myself. 'But my body might know...'

Nathan goes back to peeling the potato in his hands. "I don't need help from ya."

"Oh... N-not surprising there." I answer back, a little hurt by his words.

I stare at his hands. I attempt to ask, "Nathan... Could you at least let me try?"

"No." He plainly rejects.

I'm frowning but I stand my ground and keep asking him. "Just let me try one! Maybe I might be good at it! Please?"

He doesn't answer and keeps working.

I pout. "I will not leave unless I help." I state to him.

He shakes his head. "Your surprisingly a loud one." He tosses a potato at me. "Try it."

I catch it and smile. "Thanks. I'll do my best!" I walk over to him and watch him.

I copied his movements and I was right. My hands felt like they knew how to do it, though it wasn't as fast as Nathan, but at least I'm not messing up.

Nathan glances at me. "Not bad."

I laugh. "See? I can be helpful."

The room then goes silent and we continue working. Nathan gave me all the potatoes while he started chopping the other ingredients and started to cook. I didn't realize there was so much work, but after several hours in the kitchen I found out I can cook a little and helped as much as I could. Then we got the plates ready for the feast. Thomas came in to help out carry some of them out and we all went to the deck.

Once we got to the deck the feast greeted us. It still amazed me how Nathan could make it all by himself. Everyone else was already seated at the table.

I came over to sit in between Thomas and Nathan, but Captain Morgan stops me by putting an arm around my shoulders and cheers, "Cheers for Sue joining the crew and Eduardo's return!" He lifted a bottle in the air with everyone following and yelling "Cheers!", they all started to eat.

Captain lets go of me and starts drinking more than eating. I looked around at the table. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I sat in between Thomas and Eduardo because Russell decided to move next to Nathan. I started to eat and everything was delicious! I ate as much I could while talking with Thomas.

The evening turned into night quickly. Thomas started to drink from a bottle a lot and seemed tipsy. His cheeks looked red as well.

"Thomas are you alright?" I ask worriedly.

He turned to me with a big smile than usual and hugged me. "Miss Suuue~ I feel really good!"

I look at him with shock. "Thomas... You're drunk!" I exclaim.

Eduardo snickers beside me. "Have fun."

I look at him in disbelief. "How can you let him get drunk?"

"He does it on his own." Eduardo responds with a smirk.

"Miss Suuue, You look really pretty." Says Thomas while clinging to me.

I look around for help only to see that mostly everyone is tipsy as well!

Russell was yelling randomly while Captain kept telling Nathan to get more booze. Christopher seemed alright, but I can tell he was getting drunk as well. The only ones that were themselves were Eduardo and Nathan.

I looked at Nathan for help, but he got up to get more drinks for Captain. I knew Eduardo would just find it amusing if I asked him. I look at Thomas who still had his hold on me.

Thomas starts nuzzling his face to my neck. I freeze for a moment. "Um! Thomas I need to go help Nathan out!" I try to escape from his hold carefully.

Thomas makes a pouty face but losses his grip enough for me to get out. "Aw Miss Sue..."

I quickly collect some empty plates and head to the kitchen. Ignoring Thomas' words, I get to the kitchen doors.

I breathe a sigh of relief once I enter the kitchen. 'Who would have thought Thomas would become like that and have a strong grip!' I shake my head.

"Sue?" Nathan lifts a brow at me. "I didn't call for ya."

"Well I needed to get out of there for a moment." I sigh again.

He nods to my response.

I tell him I would help out with cleaning up. He agrees thankfully. So after I clean the dishes I brought I go back out to get more.

Once I come out Captain Morgan yells "Nate! Where's more of my booze?" He looked tipsy and had four empty bottles near him.

Russell shouts "Booze Booze!" He was completely drunk.

Then Thomas joins in with them.

'This sure is one kind of party...' I tell myself while going back in to get Nathan. He gets the booze and gives me a few bottles and comes up with me to the deck.

Now the crew was singing a song together, but they were still as loud as before.

I set the bottles near Eduardo since he was the only one not drunk. Just after I put them down, I go to collect his plate. I see him not paying any attention to me, but was looking at some piece of paper in his hand.

Curious as to what it was I take a look. I freeze when I notice something familiar drawn on it. I accidentally drop the plate, earning everyone's attention.

Eduardo was clearly annoyed at me. "What do you think your doin?!"

I didn't hear anything and just kept staring wide eyed at the paper in his hands, that mysteriously had the same marking that was on my stomach...


	8. Chapter 8

- Chapter 8

(No ones POV)

As continues, Sue stands frozen stiff in front of Eduardo while everyone talks around her.

"Hey! Careful with that!" Nathan yells across the table.

"Whazz ... go'n ooon?" Russell barely says when drunk.

Thomas was happily smiling. "Miss Suuuue!"

Captain Morgan finishes drinking another bottle. He looks over saying, "Hey come on! The night is still young! Let's continue the fun!" Laughing at the end.

While Christopher, being worried, wobbles up to Sue. "Sue?"

He puts his hand on Sue's shoulder. Sue finally snaps out of her trance and looks at Christopher in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Asks Christopher.

"Oh! Uh yes, I'm alright." She quickly answers and notices the broken plate. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'll clean this up right away!" She runs off towards the kitchen.

Eduardo glares at her as she leaves. "That woman ignored me."

"Her attention wasn't on you." Nathan comes over.

"I noticed." Eduardo snaps.

"But what was she looking at?" Christopher asks then points at the piece of paper. "What do you have there, Eduardo?"

Eduardo picks up the paper and stands. "Don't know. I saw this drawn on the inside of the cave where I got the map from."

Christopher looks at it carefully. "I've never seen a marking like that."

Nathan nods his head in agreement.

"Aye, same as I, but she froze at the sight of it." Eduardo looks over to where Sue ran to.

"Odd." Nathan says.

"She has been odd ever since she came on this ship." Eduardo replies. "It's obvious that she is hiding something."

Christopher sighs while rubbing his neck. "I wouldn't want to ask her anything personal. She always makes a face."

"That's why you're too soft." Eduardo crosses his arms.

"..." Nathan stays quiet.

While Captain Morgan was secretly listening in on their conversation.

...

Meanwhile, Sue quickly searched for a broom in the kitchen. Her mind was racing with unanswered questions, but she didn't want to say anything yet. She first needed to tell Master Bruinen and Cari about this before she did anything on her own. Sue stepped into the storage room near the kitchen and found a broom. She also found an empty potato bag and brings it with her.

Once she goes through the doors, everything seems quieter. Sue looks around to see Thomas and Russell were sleeping now while Captain Morgan was snuggling a bottle and humming a song. She notices Nathan, Christopher, and Eduardo were talking over something. At some point, Eduardo starts staring at her.

Sue quickly goes over to him and bows. "I'm really sorry! I'll clean this up." She kneels down to start swiping the broken plate into the bag.

Christopher wanted to stop her, but Eduardo starts to say, "Hey you."

He watches her pause to look at him.

"Yes?" Sue asks with worried eyes. "Am I not doing it right?"

"Not that." He shows her the paper with the marking. "Do you know something about this?"

Sue stares at the paper then shows a hurtful face.

Eduardo hesitates for a moment and there's silence until he breaks it by saying, "Woman, I asked a question."

Sue slowly closes her eyes and shakes her head in denial.

Eduardo glares at her in silence.

"Eduardo..." Christopher starts to say.

Suddenly Sue stands up. She looks at them for a moment then takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry but... There is something I must do before I say anything." She tells them with a serious face.

Seeing her eyes, the guys didn't say anything.

Then Sue quickly swipes the broken plate into the bag and escapes to the kitchen again.

After some time, Nathan speaks up. "Who's a softy now?"

"No one." Eduardo replies while turning around.

Christopher smiles. "Hehe. Someone's not honest."

Eduardo takes out his gun and shoots a glare at them. "Don't even."

Christopher and Nathan both shake their heads and go over to carry Thomas and Russell to their rooms.

Then Captain Morgan comes over and laughs. "Well that was interesting!"

"Captain..." Eduardo scowls and starts to leave.

"Now now, Eduardo. I wanted to discuss about that marking." Captain Morgan puts a hand on Eduardo's shoulder.

Eduardo sighs, but agrees.

Captain Morgan turns around. "You guys come too after you're done." He beckons to Nathan and Christopher.

They obliged and come over after taking the drunkards into their rooms. All of them continued towards the quarters to discuss things.

Right before Captain Morgan closed the door he spot Sue heading towards a rope ladder. He figured where she was going at and almost stepped out to follow her, but the crew stopped him.

"Captain?" Nathan asks beside him.

"Ah nothing." Morgan replies after closing the door. "Alright let's start."

Eduardo sets down the map he found on the table. "Firstly, I need to show you this." He points to a faint imprint of something on the far end of the map.

"If you look closely at this, does it not look familiar?" Eduardo puts down a magnifying glass on the spot.

"A symbol?" Captain Morgan says.

"It's the same." Nathan answers.

Eduardo sets down the paper from before and puts it near the imprint. "Yes, exactly the same."

"Why is it so faint?" Christopher asks.

"Could be old." Nathan suggests.

Eduardo replies, "Or someone wanted to remove it."

Captain Morgan nods his head. "If that's the case then that might lead us to an undiscovered treasure! Well done Eduardo!"

"Yes it could." Eduardo smirks while crossing his arms.

Christopher comes in. "But isn't it off our main course? I thought we were heading to Skull Island."

"True." Captain Morgan answers with a troubled look.

Eduardo confirms, "Aye, the new island is off course by a whole month. It's nowhere near Skull Island. Meaning we can't go to both."

"If it's that far off, we won't have enough food and supplies to last that long trip." Nathan informs.

"We would need to pick either Skull or the new one." Christopher rubs his neck while talking.

"Hmm... It would be nice to see into this new treasure, but there are other pirates out there going for the treasure on Skull Island." Captain Morgan tells them while rubbing his chin.

"There's also Sue." Nathan mentions.

Captain Morgan nods his head, "There's that mystery too."

"She's hiding something about this marking." Eduardo says.

Christopher sighs. "If she won't say anything, it's best to leave it."

Nathan speaks. "It's up to Captain."

They look at Captain Morgan. He had his eyes closed, thinking what to do.

He opens his eyes. "For now, we will continue our course to Skull Island. The new one we found will have to wait."

"Aye." The crew agreed.

Then there was a knock on the door.

...

-Back to the moment after Sue headed towards the kitchen.

(Sue's POV)

I carefully set down the bag in the storage room and rushed to the double doors. Taking a peak through the crack, I see that Russell and Thomas were gone while the rest were heading upstairs.

'This might be my chance to meet up with Cari!' I think to myself and plan how to sneak across the deck. There was a rope ladder on the other side of the ship, which Captain Morgan climbed before.

'I just need to get to it...' I think as I slowly open the door and quietly walk along the wall to get near the stairs heading towards the main cabin.

Their voices and footsteps could be heard so I listen intently to them. A door seems to open, their footsteps grow faint for the moment and the door sounds like it will close.

Taking that as my cue, I run towards the rope ladder. Climbing down it, I carefully turn myself around to face the sea while holding onto the ladder and make myself as comfortable as possible. Then I start to sing the song. After awhile I notice small ripples on the surface near me.

I call out, "Cari?"

Two small heads pop up. From the light of the moon, I could tell it wasn't Cari, but two seahorses.

"Wha..." I look at them surprised.

"We are sorry that we aren't your friend, but your voice sounded sad." One of them speaks in a gentle female voice.

The other seahorse starts to talk. "My sister and I thought we could keep you company."

The two of them come up near me as a way to show they want to comfort me.

'I sounded sad?' I thought while looking at them. 'Well I am a bit upset with what happened.. I didn't think that other sea creatures would show up.'

I had mixed emotions about this, but welcomed their company. "Thank you for your kindness. I will appreciate your company."

They both gasp and move back. "Y-you can understand us?" They say at the same time.

"I know it's strange, but yes." I give them a small smile.

The two sisters start jumping around. "That's wonderful!"

One from the left comes up to me. "My name is Aqua!"

The other one on the right continues, "And I'm Bay!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you... Um." They say at the same time.

"It's Sue." I reply.

"Madam Sue!" They happily announce.

I giggle. "You can just call me Sue."

"But we always call everyone who is bigger than us Sir or Madam!" The sisters explain.

"Well... I'm a friend so just call me Sue." I tell them nicely.

Bay comes closer and jumps. "You're.. our friend?... That sounds so great!"

"Very!" Aqua jumps and joins Bay. "You know Sue... You really give off this nice feeling."

Bay jumps in agreement. "Yes, you do!"

"I do?" I ask, lifting a brow.

"Yes! We don't know how to explain it, but ... it's familiar to a caring mother." They try to explain.

I tilt my head confused. "A mother? But I'm not that old."

"We aren't saying you are one, but you just give off that familiar feeling." They say happily.

"Hmm. Well, I do love all the living creatures in the sea. Maybe that's what it is?" I think a loud.

"It may be." They answer together. Then Aqua and Bay move around on the surface making trails as if they were drawing.

I laugh at their cute actions and continue to talk with them. "Do you two live around here?"

Aqua comes back to my left to answer me. "We live here near the icy island, but we adventure around when we want to."

Bay joins in. "But It was a real surprise to us to see a ship come near here! Then another one came just tonight!"

Aqua cheerfully says, "Yeah! A black one! We never had ships here before!"

"Another ship?" I look around the night waters. "But I only see this ship."

They both answer. "That's because the other one is on the other side of the island."

'Weird...' I tell myself. I was about to think more into it, but they stop by my train of thought.

"We would love to chat with you more, but sadly your friend has come." They say while slowly facing towards a direction.

I look out and just like they said, I spot Cari's fin and back.

I wave at her. "Cari!"

She jumps out of the water and dives back in, appearing next to me. "You called?"

"Yes I did and you came late!" I laugh at her then turn to the seahorse sisters.

"Madam Cari!" They exclaim. "We didn't think it was you that Sue was waiting for!"

Cari only then notices them. "What in the world are you two doing here?" Sounding surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys knew each other, but Aqua and Bay were keeping me company until you reached me, Cari." I explained to her.

"I see, thanks you two." She nods at the sisters.

They reply cheerfully, "Your welcome! ...Guess this is where we go now! It was nice meeting you Sue!"

"Same here. Thanks for keeping me company. Please come again." I tell them while waving goodbye.

"We will!" They answer and disappear into the depths of the ocean.

Cari turns to me and sprinkles water at me. "Sounds like you had fun."

"Maybe, but hey! That's cold water, Cari!" I wipe off my face.

"Exactly." She replies with a chuckle.

I was glad to see her again, but I needed to tell her.

Taking a deep breath, I start, "Cari, I need to tell you something."

She goes quiet, but replies, "Go on."

"It's a personal problem." I tell her with a serious look.

"Personal?" She questions.

I sigh, "Surprisingly, yes, it's about my past life, Cari."

"You got your memories back?" She asks surprised.

I shake my head "No, no... But it might lead me to my memories."

"..." She doesn't say anything.

"Okay... First, look at this." I lift up my shirt to show her the marking on my stomach. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Cari comes closer. "It looks familiar, but I have not seen it before."

I let go of my shirt. "Wait, you might know about this marking, Cari?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know about it, but it gives off a familiar feeling. Maybe Master Bruinen may know of it."

"If he does that would be great, but..." I pause.

"Out with it, Sue." Cari says impatiently.

I nod. "One of the crew members had a piece of paper with the same marking drawn on it as on my stomach. I was so surprised when I saw it since I haven't showed or talked to them about anything...and I've been thinking maybe they might know something about it... I've also thought maybe I should tell them a little about myself..."

Cari listens to me and stays silent.

"Of course I won't decide anything without you." I inform her. "What do you think I should do?"

"First, tell me what you are going to do." Cari replies.

I hesitate for a second, but close my eyes to think.

"I was thinking about making it simple by giving a little bit of info. Like, I will go up and tell them I have been looking for someone important. I need to find them and the only lead I have about them is the marking. Then I'll ask the crew what they know of it." I say my thoughts aloud.

Cari swims in a circle. "And what if they ask you something about your life? You have no memories, Sue. What will you do then?"

"I didn't think about that..." I look up at the sky. "It's hard to keep secrets without revealing anything about yourself."

"Yes it is. So don't rush things." Cari answers.

"Well, what do you think I should do, Cari?" I ask desperately.

After awhile she lifts her head up and sighs. "Follow what you think is right."

"Huh?" I look at her in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. I mean what I say." She turns her head away.

I stare at her with wide eyes. "W-wha... But.. I thought for sure you would tell me to stop and just get away from this crew..."

"I could, but that would also make you lose an opportunity to find out who you are." She replies calmly.

I continue to stare at her in amazement. "So, you're letting me do this?"

Cari nods, "However you want to go about with this, I won't be leaving my pet alone." She laughs a little.

I start to tear up and laugh. "You really know how to change the mood."

She splashes me with water. "You shouldn't be crying at a time like this."

"I guess so!" I say happily while slowly wiping my tears away. Though still wet from the water.

"So, do you need me to tell this to Master Bruinen?" Cari asks, changing the subject.

I nod. "Yes please. Also, I would like to talk to him somehow, but it would be difficult without being seen."

Cari mumbles something.

"Cari?" I tilt my head.

"Humph. I guess that idiot male could be useful." Cari says with annoyance.

"You mean Captain Morgan?" I ask curiously. "How can he help?"

"Think about it. He is the boss so he can distract the others while you go talk. It's simple and he better cooperate." Cari threatens. "If not, Master Bruinen will deal with him."

I nervously laugh. "I'll talk to him about it... But for now go tell Master Bruinen."

"Of course." Cari nods.

I smile at her. "Thanks. I better get going before they realize I'm gone."

I turn around on the ladder and start climbing up a bit. I look down and wave. "I'll talk to you next time, Cari."

"Yeah, yeah." Cari jumps and barely misses splashing me with water again. Then she swims away, saying "See you."

I pout at what she did, but ignore it and focus on climbing up.

I cautiously get on deck. I look around and don't see or hear any movement. Then I glance at the room they entered in before. The lights were still on, meaning that they might still be there.

I stare at the door then start wondering. 'Maybe they are talking about the marking? But even if they are, should I go up and tell them about what connection I have with it?'

I ask myself a few questions while pacing in a circle on the deck. After thinking for awhile I come to a conclusion.

"If I get to know whatever I can about that marking as soon as possible the better it will be for me." I tell myself with determination.

I turn towards the door and quietly approach it. As the door comes closer, I can faintly hear their voices. When I got as close as I could, I lean in to listen to what they were saying.

"There's also Sue." I hear Nathan say.

'So they are talking about me?' I wonder in my thoughts.

Captain answers, "There's that mystery too."

'I am not a mystery...' I object then pause. 'Okay maybe I have secrets.'

Then Eduardo replies, "She's hiding something about this marking."

'Wait-ago Eduardo.' I mouth sarcastically.

Christopher sighs. "If she won't say anything, it's best to leave it."

I smile at Christopher's reply. 'He always looks out for me.'

Nathan speaks. "It's up to Captain."

I lift a brow. 'Up to Captain?'

There seems to be some silence until Captain Morgan talks saying, "For now, we will continue our course to Skull Island. The new one we found will have to wait."

Then I hear an "Aye!" From the rest.

'New island?' I think, but shake my head. 'This is not the time to think about these guys! I need to know about that mark!' I tell myself, getting the determination back.

After a moment I get some courage and knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

- Chapter 9

(Morgan's POV)

After the crew, excluding Thomas and Russell, agrees to my decision, there was a knock on the door.

Instantly, I spot them take out their weapons. I signal them to hold their ground and face the door.

"Who goes there?" I ask with demand.

There's silence. I start to walk towards the door, only to stop when I hear a familiar voice.

"It is me... Sue."

I stop in my tracks in surprise. 'I wasn't expectin that.'

I glance back at my crew to see them with surprised or questioning looks and putting their weapons back in place.

"Sue is it?" I answer her.

I go to open the door and sure enough, there she was, standing there with wet hair and having a determined look on her face.

"What brings you here?" I ask, curious as to why she had such a beautiful look. It had a strong impact.

My gaze follows her as she passes me and goes straight up to the table, where the others were.

"I'm here to tell you about the connection I have with that marking." She announces to everyone.

I close the door and go stand in my spot around the table. I look around at the others. They were still surprised by this news.

'Hm. Didn't think she would come out with it so soon.' I think to myself.

Eduardo then speaks with a lifted brow. "Oh? That was pretty quick."

"Aye." Nathan agrees.

"Are you sure you want to tell us now Sue?" Asks Christopher with a smile. "We aren't forcing you."

Sue still holds her place and replies, "I have decided to tell you all and I won't go back on my word."

I grin at her words. "Well then! I say we hear her out! Aight, men?

Their silence meant they had no objections.

"Go on." I nod at her to ensure that she can speak.

Sue nods back and takes a deep breath. Then starts talking. "There... is a person I'm looking for. A very important person."

I notice the guys exchange glances at this. I think to myself, 'So she had that kind of secret too, huh.'

Everyone watches as Sue leans over the table to grab the paper with the marking.

"I've been searching for them my whole life, but the only clue I have to that person is this marking and I know nothing about it. That is why I was so shocked when I saw this earlier." She sets down the paper and looks at us.

"If you guys know anything about this marking, please tell me!" She puts a hand to her heart, but still holding a determined expression. "I need to know as much as I can about it. I must find that person! The faster I collect information about this marking, the closer I am to finding them."

Eduardo and the rest go silent for a bit.

I fold my arms and smile. "I don't see why we wouldn't tell ya."

She gives me a confused look.

I laugh, "You're apart of my crew, woman!"

Christopher walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened, but we will help you out in the best way we can."

Sue looks around the table at everyone individually.

Of course, Eduardo just folds his arms at her and doesn't answer.

While Nathan responds nodding her way when she looks at him.

Sue relaxes a little and finally smiles. "Thank you."

My eyes meet with Eduardo's eye and I nod towards the map.

He rolls his eye in disagreement, but goes with it.

I beckon to Sue. "Alright Sue. We will let ya in on what Eduardo found out about the marking."

She eagerly comes to stand next to me and we begin to tell her what we discussed earlier.

...

After telling Sue the information, everyone heads back to their rooms until I remembered something.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" I say aloud, getting their attention again.

I lift my hand, showing three fingers. "Sue, there are three strict rules you always need to remember here on Sirius. One, protect your buddy with your life. Two, never let women or children get harmed. Three, we party til dawn on the night of the full moon!"

Nathan reminds them, "She helped out Thomas before"

Captain Morgan grins, "Ha! She already fits in!"

Sue smiles and then responds, "At least I knew the last rule."

I laugh at her remark. "Good! It's the most important!" I look out the window before continuing. "And since it's not dawn yet, we can still party!"

I put my arm over Sue's shoulder and pull her close. "Hey you guys! I say we let her drink!" I announce happily while pulling a bottle of booze from my coat and putting it next to Sue's mouth.

"Wait Morgan!" Christopher suddenly says.

I don't respond to him until I remember what he said earlier, but it was too late.

Sue looks surprised, but seems to drink some of it. After a moment, she pushes the bottle away, making a sick face. "Ugh, that tastes... baad!" She manages to say before fainting.

"Ah... I didn't think." I inwardly smack myself while catching her fall.

Christopher comes over to scold me. "Captain, I did warn you about letting an injured patient drink."

"My bad." I reply, lifting Sue up. "I didn't think she couldn't handle alcohol."

Christopher scolds me even more, "She's young, injured, and she's never even heard of booze before! That isn't surprising."

I frown. "But booze is good."

He shakes his head. "Only for those who drink it."

Nathan comes over to look at her. "She really is out cold. I better prepare food for her morning hangover." He leaves to the kitchen.

"Hmp. The woman is weak." Eduardo states.

Christopher turns to him and scolds him as well. "Eduardo, she was already weakened due to her condition. Now Captain has added to that."

"Aye, aye." Eduardo responds, letting the topic go.

Then he stares at Sue. "But it's a surprise that she hid something like that."

I look at him and respond. "Everyone here has their secrets, aye?"

Eduardo doesn't reply and heads out.

After awhile of Christopher scolding me, I somehow convince him to let Sue sleep in my room since it was my fault.

As I carry her to my room. I think to myself how this young girl is a real mystery. First, I find out she can understand sea creatures, then today she tells the crew about the marking. Before she seemed to be against telling us anything.

I enter my room and gently lay her down on the bed. I sit on the edge and tell her, "I'm sure you still have other secrets you are hiding."

I pat her head and get ready for bed. I get in and lie down beside her. I stare at her sleeping face and frown. 'She's still young, but already has problems.'

Then I turn my back towards her and go to sleep.

...

In the middle of the night, I woke up to the sound of crying.

I turn around, panicking, thinking I might have done something, but all I saw was Sue's tear streaked face and trembling hand that was stretched out to the ceiling. It looked like she was having a nightmare.

Then I hear her say something in a shaky voice, "Please! Don't disappear..."

I didn't know what to do. I never comforted a woman like this, so I go with my first option and slowly reach out to take her shaking hand and awkwardly bring her into my embrace. I run my hand through her long hair, hoping it might calm her. Sue comes closer to me. She seemed to relax, but her tears didn't stop.

Sue continued to cry for a bit longer, but she soon calms down and slowly enters into a deep slumber.

I calmed down as well, relieved to hear that she was able to stop crying. I look down at her and wipe away the remaining tears from her eyes.

'Has she always had these dreams?...She must have been through more than I thought.' I last thought then close my eyes and fall asleep, still holding her in my embrace.

...

(Sue's POV)

I slowly wake up to the morning rays. I felt refreshed like I had a goodnights sleep. I was about to open my eyes with a smile until I smelled the horrible stench of booze near me and frown.

I open my eyes and was welcomed by a naked man's chest in front of my face. Then realizing that the man was hugging me too! I scream in my head and quickly push the man out of bed without finding out who it was.

After I pushed him, my head gets dizzy and I sit up on the bed, holding my head. I look around the room and don't recognize anything. I realize the whole room smelled with booze, making me cover my nose. I start to think back to what I did last night until the man gets my attention by talking.

"Ouch..." He says.

I scoot to the very edge of the bed until I think about who's voice it was. 'Wait... I know that voice.'

I look over to where I pushed him and see Captain Morgan sit up on the floor, looking at me.

"Well, that was the first time I got pushed out of bed from just sleeping next to a woman." He says while rubbing his head.

"Ah.. I-I'm sorry I thought you were an unknown man." I apologize to him.

"Oh? So if you knew it was me, you wouldn't have done that?" He responds to me with a grin on his face.

"A-at least I wouldn't have pushed you off." I answer embarrassed, getting caught off guard.

"Hmmm." He replies, getting up from the floor. He was about to walk away, but stops to stare at me."I like the view."

I tilt my head and then look down at my clothes. I then notice that my clothes were messy and weren't fully covering me.

"Kyaa!" I scream, quickly pulling the sheets over me.

Captain Morgan laughs, amused at my reaction.

I blush and hurriedly attempt to change the subject. "Captain! Why don't you have a shirt on! Also why am I even in your room?!" I point at him and to the surroundings.

He looks down at his chest and casually puts his hand on his chin. "I took it off 'cause it was hot."

"Because it was hot?! And what made you think you could hug me without your shirt on?!" I say without thinking and regret it the moment I see a smirk form on his lips.

He walks over to take his shirt off a chair and slowly comes closer. "So what you are saying Sue, is if I had my shirt on, then you would let me embrace you in bed?" He holds his gaze on me as he leans on the bed.

My eyes grow wide at his actions. I feel my face burning up and I try to move back, but slip off the bed.

"Ah!" I land on the floor. The sheets following and covering me.

I hear Captain Morgan bursting into laughter. "I've never seen that color of red!" He was enjoying this.

'I can't believe him! He was teasing me!' I angrily think at him. My face was still burning so I didn't respond or move from underneath the sheets.

After Captain Morgan finally stops laughing, I hear him come over and stand near me.

"Ah, come on Sue." He finally says. "I was only jokin! I'm not that desperate to go for a kid like you."

I somehow wasn't very pleased to be called a kid. "I am not a kid, I am eighteen years old and a young adult!" I unintentionally say and gasp at the discovery about myself. 'Wait, I'm eighteen?'

"Aye, aye, now come up from under there." He answers, avoiding the topic.

I was still angry at him, but agreed. "Fine." I move the sheets around so I pop my head out, but could sit on the floor still wrapped in them.

I see him stifle a laugh when he sees my face and I look away.

After a few moments he clears his throat and changes the subject. "The reason why you're here is because it was my fault that you fainted from the booze I gave you."

"Booze?" I question, but it takes me a moment to remember last night and I reply, glaring at him. "Captain Morgan! Never give me that stuff again!"

"What?" He says, shocked. "But I thought you would like it.."

"No, I really don't." I respond shaking my head only to receive the dizziness back. I lean to the side of the bed to try to get it to stop.

I hear Captain Morgan reply, "Ah, sorry about that. It won't happen again so go lay back down and I'll get you some water. I'll also call Nathan over to bring you the food for your hangover."

I question while turning to look at him, "Hangover?"

Captain Morgan was fully dressed now and was about to head out the door, but stops to answer my question. "Ah right... A hangover is what you get from drinking. It's like a bad headache or dizziness, but don't worry you will get better."

Then he leaves through the door.

I do as he says and go on the bed to lay down. I hold my hand to my head to try to relief the dizziness. It goes away slightly enough for me to think.

'I can't believe him!' I argue in my head. 'And he changed the subject as if nothing happened!' I sigh and think of something different.

'Well.. I can't believe I just unconsciously found out that I'm eighteen years old!' I smile. 'I guess it won't be bad staying here for awhile. Though, Captain is... Weird to be around.'

Then I think back to last nights discussion. "So there is an island with that marking... I wonder what it looks like?" I say aloud.

Since I was thinking back I remember the two sister seahorses and smile. 'It was nice meeting two new friends.'

I pause, "Wait...I feel like I'm forgetting something they said..."

Then Captain Morgan enters the room with a glass of water and gives it to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I tell him then sit up and drink the whole glass quickly. After drinking it, I felt a bit better.

He laughs, "That's fast! I'm sure you'll get better after Nathan's meal." He takes the glass away and starts to head out.

'I have a feeling that I should be telling him something...' I watched him leave.

Captain Morgan turns towards me before going out the door saying, "Come on deck once you feel better. Now that you can walk, you can start pulling your own weight around here."

"Aye, Captain." I nod at him.

He closes the door behind him and I hear him shout orders to the crew.

'Finally I'll be moving around more! I wonder what they do around a ship.' I lay back down again, staring into space.

After awhile I go back to remembering the conversation I had with Aqua and Bay. 'Now, what is it that I'm forgetting?...'

I was interrupted again when there was a knock on the door.

I answer, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Nathan responds.

"Of course." I reply smiling.

He enters the room with a meal in his hands.

"Good morning Nathan." I tell him while trying to sit up again.

"Morning." He replies setting the tray on my lap then handing me a drink. "Drink this so your hangover will go away faster."

"Thanks." I nod and start drinking it. The moment I swallow, I stop. "Ugh! That tastes horrible."

"It's suppose to. Drink it all up if you want that headache to go away." He explains to me while going to lean against the wall.

I hesitate, but I convince myself to drink all of the substance. 'Ugh, this tastes horrible... But at least my head will stop hurting.' I tell myself, looking at the bright side of things.

Nathan nods after I finish. "Good. Now eat." He takes away the empty glass cup and heads out.

"Once your done, come to the kitchen." He tells me before leaving the room.

'At least I know where I will be working today.' I tell myself.

I finish eating after awhile and breathe a sign of relief. My head stopped hurting along with the dizziness. I get up and carefully take the tray.

I start to head down to the kitchen in thought. I was still trying to remember what I was forgetting to tell Captain Morgan.

'What did we talk about after I found out Aqua and Bay lived near the island?' I wonder while walking out of Captain Morgan's room and down the stairs.

There was commotion on deck, but I was too lost in thought to look around.

The moment I took a few steps on deck, I felt someone run past me and hear Russell yell, "Duck woman or move out of the way!"

I was still lost in thought to process what he said, but my reflexes kicked in, making me take a step back and perform a front spilt with the tray still safely secured in my hands.

Only when I felt someone trip over my left leg that I snap out of my thoughts and look up.

I spot Russell face planting the floor beside me and notice he was the one who tripped over my leg. Both his swords were in his hands and he turned to look at me with angry eyes.

"What was that for?!" He says quickly standing up.

I calmly answer him, "You told me to duck and I did."

"You duck to purposely trip me?!" He replies. Russell really was angry but for a moment he lifts a brow and points his sword at me. "How are ya even doing that?!"

I look down at my position. I actually didn't know how I did it so I quickly make up an answer. "It was my cat-like reflexes."

"Cat-like reflexes you say?! Take them elsewhere when I'm training with Thomas!" He yells at me, coming to stand right next to me and puts his sword in the wooden floor near me.

I finally spot Thomas on the top of the stairs looking over at us. He looked scared and surprised.

'Training?... It looks more like Thomas was running away from a self-tempered Russell.' I say in thought.

I move the tray to the side a bit and bring my legs together, crouch, and get up to face Russell to answer him. "I'm sorry for tripping you, but I only did it because that's how I suddenly duck."

Russell opened his mouth to reply, but Thomas interrupts.

"Amazing, Miss Sue! I've never seen someone do that" He exclaims.

Russell turns his attention to him and now points his sword at him, "Thomas! Get down here! We are training now!"

Thomas doesn't look like he wants to and shakes his head.

Russell growls, slowly walking towards him. "Thomas..."

I thought I should do something.. Then an idea pops in my head and I quietly put down the plates on the floor in a safe place. I wave at Thomas to get his attention and put a finger to my lips so he won't make a sound.

He gives me a questioning look, but keeps silent.

I walk close enough to Russell without him noticing me. I decide to try a little trick. I plan to smack Russell's sword out of his hand by using my leg.

'If my body has reflexes, I should be able to do it.' I convince myself.

The moment I bend over my back to attempt a back walkover, Russell suddenly turns to me and I kick him hard on his chin instead and making him tumble over!

After I land, I look over at Thomas in shock and he gives me the same expression.

I slowly back away when Russell stands up, rubbing his chin. 'Uh oh... That didn't go as planned!' I think, panicking inside.

Russell puts on an evil smile. "Ya wanna fight, do ya? Well you sure picked a good day!" He says charging right at me and picking up his other sword along the way.

"Uh wait! I wasn't meant to hit you! I meant to kick away your sword!" I yell to him while running away.

"So you were tryin to unarm me? Good thing ya failed!" Russell wasn't convinced and keeps coming at me.

"Russell! I didn't mean it like that!" I try to tell him.

I hear Thomas yelling my name in panick. "Miss Sue! Look out!"

I look back for a second to spot Russell starting to swing his swords around at me. "Stop running!" He demands.

My eyes go wide and I run for my life. 'No way! You're gonna kill me!'

Good thing the deck on this ship was big enough to keep some distance between us. Thankfully, I was able to jump on boxes and over barrels to avoid his swords.

I run towards the stairs and notice Thomas was still standing in his spot. I rethink going up and circle around the deck to a stack of barrels and boxes. I spot a rope at the top and aim for it.

Russell growls at me. "Come back here and fight me!"

I don't answer back. I was already jumping and climbing up the stack of supplies until I reached the rope. I jump for it and start swinging.

"Woah!" I say in surprise. I was not used to doing this. I swang off the ship and come back to be greeted by Russell standing on the stack now. Scared, I try turning the direction I flew in and quickly look for another rope to launch myself at.

I hear Russell growl, but I focus on swinging.

After getting the hang of it, the wind felt nice as my hair flew in air and I started to smile. I forgot about Russell and continued to swing across rope to rope.

"This is actually fun!" I laugh, getting ahold of last rope leading me back to the double doors. So I get ready for landing. Just as I let go of the rope, Captain Morgan comes out with Christopher! They both stop to look at me. My landing was aimed towards where Captain Morgan stood. It didn't look like he was gonna move out of the way either. Panicking and without thinking, I backflip in the air to avoid crashing with him and somehow manage to land, crouching right in front of him. It wasn't a perfect landing, but I was able to do it.

I stand up and say with a surprised face, "Phew that was a close call!"

Then I feel something cold placed on my throat and grow pale when I hear Russell's voice.

"Caught ya." He says from behind me, holding his two swords under my jaw.

"U-um.." I gulp, panic returning. 'Now this isn't a close call!'

I look at Captain Morgan for help. He had a dumbfounded face for some reason. Then he suddenly bursts into laughter.

I stare at him in confusion.

"Ha! Men! We got a slippery and flexible woman on deck!" He says, amazed by my actions and looks around at the guys.

I then noticed that all the guys were gathered and spread out on deck. Though, I was happy to be complicated, I was too focused on Russell's swords to respond.

Christopher comes towards me. "Russell! Put those swords down. You're scaring her.'

Russell obediently puts down his swords and starts chuckling.

I look puzzled and turn around. "What's funny?"

"That chase! You make a good target!" Russell smirks at me.

"Huh?... I thought you were going to kill me!" I exclaim.

"Kill ya? No." Russell replies, putting his swords into his sash. "But the expression on your face was funny too." He snickers.

I feel drained. "... You are unbelievable."

Thomas comes over and hugs me. "At least you are alright, Miss Sue."

I give him a small smile and look around. "So... When was everyone on deck?"

Eduardo was at the wheel. Nathan had been leaning on the wall near the double doors. Captain Morgan and Christopher came at the last moment.

Eduardo replies with annoyance, "I was here."

"I heard commotion. Came to check it out." Nathan plainly answers.

Christopher comes over to me. "I also came from hearing the noise." He looks worried. "You aren't straining your leg too much, right?"

"I'm not, Christopher, but thanks for worrying." I inform him.

Thomas starts shaking me with excitement and asks. "Miss Sue! How did you do that?"

I give him a questioned look. "Do what?"

"You were jumping all over the place! Where did you learn to do that?" Thomas really wanted to know.

I actually didn't know, but had to make something up. "I've been doing this since I was little. So it's no surprise." I look at him with a small smile.

Eduardo then questions, "Did you learn from someone?"

Somehow that question sounded rude that my face went grim for a moment, but I replied with a smile. "Maybe."

Thomas then asked, "Miss Sue? Where did you come from?"

I hesitate to answer. "..." I look at him and put a finger to my lips. "That's a secret."

Though it was an act, I really couldn't tell them that I don't know about my life yet. It wasn't time.

I look over at Russell and feel like attempting the trick again. So I grin and ask, "Russell. Pull out a sword."

Russell folds his arms. "Why should I?"

"I'm sure you would like to see a trick, right?" I try to convince him.

"Hmm." He thinks for a moment, but pulls out a sword and holds it upright.

I smile. "Perfect. Now keep it that way."

Christopher suspiciously questions, "Sue... You aren't doing anything dangerous right?"

Flashing him a big smile, I say, "It's just something I want to try out."

I hear Nathan whisper, "She's definitely trying something risky."

Ignoring him, I walk up to Russell, who had a doubting look on his face and tuck in my shirt in my pants so they held tight. I bend over to do a handstand and bend my legs so they were in front of Russell's hand.

I tell him. "Put your sword on my heel."

He obliged with an amazed expression. The sword was surprisingly heavy, but I was able to balance it on the back of my foot.

I close my eyes and try to remember where Eduardo was standing. Then I grinned. "Well! I'm not making any promises where this sword will land!" I announce to them without warning and launch the sword in the air.

I flip over and watch them stand still, looking at the sword. I was secretly aiming at Eduardo.

As the sword flew, Eduardo speaks with a disappointed voice, "Where were you aiming at, ya klutz? You missed ever-"

Then the sword landed right beside his feet, making his eye go wide.

I look at him in triumph. "I suppose I won't be hearing any rude comments from you for a little while."

Then I notice all of them were either stunned or surprised at my action. My grin becomes bigger and I mention, "Also, that was my first time doing something like that."

I walk to open the double doors and stand behind them, giggling. 'I didn't think it would work as planned, but the look on their faces were priceless!' I jump in happiness then lean on the door to listen to what they have to say.

First Captain Morgan breaks the silence by chuckling, "This girl never ceases to amaze me."

Thomas just manages to say, "Wow..."

Russell then bursts into laughter. "She sure showed you, Eduardo! Look at your face! I'm starting to like this girl now!"

"Shut it!" Eduardo growls at him.

Nathan responds, "Gotta admit she got some points."

Christopher nervously laughs, "I just hope she doesn't overdo it."

"Well Miss Sue sure is amazing!" Thomas joyfully says.

Captain Morgan answers, "Meaning she could handle herself if we get into battle."

"Captain, you still have to remember she's still a girl." Christopher informs.

"Doc, she can handle herself." Nathan states.

"Did you not see what she just did, Doc? I'm sure she could even beat that pig gorilla from the Rika!" Russell laughs.

'Pig... Gorilla?' I question while thinking about why on earth they were talking about battles.

"At least we know she can defend herself if we can't be there." Captain tells them. "For now! Eduardo! Get our ship away from this island and out to sea!"

"Aye, aye Captain..." Eduardo responds without any emotion.

The ship starts to move from the island.

Then it hits me, 'Ship... island...that's right!' I slam open the doors, grabbing their attention. "Captain! I forgot to tell you that last night I spotted a black ship heading towards the other side of the isl-"

*BOOM*


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hi guys! I'm sorry for the VERY late update. I hope this chapter will cheer you guys up! :) Maybe I put in too many details? I don't know... I just couldn't stop typing once I started. Hopefully I don't disappoint you! The poll on my profile to finding who gets paired up with Sue is still going, but will close once I publish the next chapter. Vote up everyone! Or review or pm me who you want to be chosen! So far it's tied with two characters! Just a heads up that the second best will also get something special in this story. -thumps up- So I hope you guys will keep that in mind. :3 Also, i******f you guys ever want to tell me something, I am always open for ideas or suggestions. PM me anytime! **Thank you guys very much for supporting me! Please enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. =(^-^)=**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 10<p>

*BOOM*

"KYAA!" I yell out when losing my balance from the impact.

Just before I hit the floor, I stop in mid-air. I realize then that I had my eyes closed and open them to see that Nathan had caught a hold of my arm. He pulls me up so I could stand again.

"T-thanks Nathan." I barely manage to say, shocked from the unexpected event.

Nathan replies quickly and looks to the side. "No time for rest."

I was about to open my mouth to ask why, but I get stopped by the sound of something shooting and another impact.

*BOOM*

I grab hold of Nathan's arm to keep myself from falling again as the ship shakes.

"What is that?!" I ask out loud.

Nathan responds, "Cannons."

Then Captain Morgan laughs. "Ha! I know only one person who owns a black ship."

Russell runs to the side to look out and yells, "It's the Rika!"

Captain Morgan shakes his head, "It could only be Alan who would do this."

"The Rika? Alan?" I ask them. I look around and don't see anything yet.

I see Thomas run towards me and answers me. "Alan is a rival of Captain. He's the Captain of the Rika. They always follow us around."

"So he's an enemy?..." I say as I slowly regain my balance.

Thomas nods his head.

Christopher quickly comes over to check if I injured my leg. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but-" Just as I was about to question further until a loud voice was heard.

"Haha! It's been awhile hasn't it, Morgan!" They say.

I look around and finally catch a glimpse of the black ship. It looked like someone was standing on the side with a sword in hand.

I was just slowly taking in his appearance until Nathan yanks on my arm and drags me near a stack of supplies beside the double doors.

"Wha-what's wrong, Nathan?" I ask as he makes me stand behind the stack of supplies.

"Quietly sit here and don't move." He tells me and pushes on my shoulders to forcefully make me sit.

I obliged since I had no room for protest. As I sat there, I listened to what was happening.

"I hope you liked my little surprise before, Morgan!" the unknown person says, but sounded a lot more closer than before.

"Alan. What brings you to my ship?" Morgan replies.

Alan laughs and answers, "Why of course it's to steal your treasures and become the Pirate King!"

'Pirate King? There is such a thing?' I ask myself while trying to get a peek at the scene.

I see the black ship and can tell instantly that it was almost the same size as the Sirius. It was now right next to us. The person I saw earlier was still standing on the side so I could take in his details. A black hat with a purple feather and white cloth hanging from it, his outfit was a coat in purple and black, and he had black hair with beads on the side.

'That's Alan?' I think as I started to peek my head out more.

Right when I fully got his appearance, Alan swings his sword forward and yells, "ATTACK!"

My eyes go wide when I see several people charge from their ship onto ours. Either jumping over or swinging from ropes. I quickly duck behind the supply stack, clutching my legs to my chest. I start hearing swords clashing and gun shots.

I grow pale, 'Is this... What they meant by battle?!'

I sit there, frightened, as I listen to the fighting. Slowly, I come to my senses as I think that I may be in danger if someone finds me. I take a look around me and don't see anyone. I carefully take a sneak peek from behind the barrels and spot everyone one by one, noticing that they were all fighting differently.

The first one I notice was Christopher. He was fighting with just his bare hands! Surprisingly, his opponents were collapsing near him.

Next there was Eduardo. He was using a gun and either made his enemies sword or gun fly away or he grazed an injury on them with it. Russell was using his two swords to fight as usual. He had fast reflexes with those heavy things! Thomas was using a wooden sword. He is small so he could easily move around the enemies and hit them. Captain Morgan had his sword and seemed to be fighting with Alan, if I wasn't mistaken. While Nathan had an unique weapon. It looked like a chain attached to a... sickle? I've never seen one of those and it looked hard to use but he handled it well. Everyone could easily defend and attack against these guys.

'Wow...' I was amazed until I realized that I have no way of defending myself if I get caught!

I worriedly look around. 'I have to be very cautious...'

Then all of a sudden someone lands on a barrel that I'm hiding behind! I quickly move away and try to hide on the other side, but the person who landed, spotted me.

"Huh? A woman?" A man voice says.

I move without thinking and quickly jump on a box to keep my distance from him, but in the process, I revealed my location to everyone.

I grow a bit pale when I notice some unknown eyes are on me. I look over to the man who was on the barrel.

"It is a woman! I didn't know Sirus had one too!" The man declared and was apparently Alan.

'Not good, not good, not good.' I repeat in my head, panicking.

I notice Captain Morgan trying to come over. "Alan!"

Alan turns to see Captain coming over and looks back at me. He repeats looking over and back.

"Could you be Morgan's new woman?" Alan asks while taking a step closer.

I waste no time to respond and jump to the top of the stack so I could grab a hanging rope.

Alan watches me and coos. "Oooh. She's a fast one."

He grabs a rope lying on the stack and throws it at my feet. I was able to catch one of the hanging ropes in time before he caught one of my legs. Thankfully, I didn't lose balance.

"I happen to love ropes." Alan responds with a big evil grin on his face.

He began to pull on the rope and cheerfully declared. "I've taken a liking to you! I shall steal you away from Morgan and make you my woman!"

I wasn't enjoying this one bit. I try my best to pull my leg away and attempt to keep it at the edge of the box that I was standing on, hoping I might tip over the box it with his strength to sent it rolling.

"Come to me, my pearl!" Alan says and pulls hard on the rope.

Just as the crate was slightly tipping over, I started to feel some pain in my thigh. I grimaced and almost let go of the box until Captain Morgan cut the rope Alan was holding.

"Alan! I won't let you harm my crew!" Captain angrily said and attacked him.

While I almost fell over the boxes from the release of the rope, thankfully I was still holding on the hanging rope and began to swing over the deck.

I was about to sigh with relief to the fact that I escaped, but I swung too close to someone's sword.

"Eek!" I quickly lift up my legs and jump to another rope to dodge it.

I look around below me and find out I was getting too much attention. Some enemies were now aiming their guns at me. Then I heard some of the crew yell out my name or yell for me to stop and hide. I really had no plan and their voices weren't helping either. I was really scared and the only thing I could do was swing to dodge the shooting. I was freaking out. Frantically looking around for some cover, I spot another stack of supplies that could cover me long enough for me to dive into the waters unnoticed. I decided to go with that plan and was able dive in without anyone seeing or interrupting me. When I was in the water I finally was filled with relief.

After a moment I go back to thinking on what I should do.

'I have never been in a fight before let alone a full battle between pirates!' I tell myself, realizing I was shaking a bit.

After I calm down, I think about everyone else. 'Everyone looked like they could handle themselves but... was it really alright for me to be the only one that was safe?'

I recall how everyone was surrounded when I swung above them. Christopher and Thomas were helping each other out while Nathan, Eduardo, and Russell were spread out, fighting by themselves. Captain Morgan was still fighting with Alan.

'Will they really be okay?' I think worriedly.

I was about to climb up the rope ladder to check on them until I suddenly hear Cari's voice next to me.

"Sue! What do you think you're doing?" She called out to me.

I turn towards her. "Cari..."

She bites on my clothes and pulls me back in the water.

"Wait, Cari! I need to know if everyone is safe!" I tell her as I fall back into the water.

Cari keeps her hold on my clothes and somehow talks. "Oh no you don't. I will not allow you to be involved and get injured even more."

I start to protest. "But I-"

Cari cuts me off and quickly declines, "Absolutely not. You will only get hurt if you stick your head back on there."

She pulls me away from the ship far enough so that the noise of the action wasn't as loud and clear.

I was still worried about the others and struggled against Cari, still wanting to go back until I heard Master Bruinen speak to me.

"My child, are you alright?" He asks, his voice filled with worry.

I stop my struggle and quickly swim to him once Cari lets go of my shirt. I go to up to him and somehow hug his front to reply, "I'm okay, Master Bruinen."

Master Bruinen pushes me a little and gently speaks, "I am glad, but why do you not look happy, Sue?"

It was as if he sensed that I wasn't happy about being fine.

"Master Bruinen... Everyone on the ship... Will they be okay?" I ask honestly.

Cari swims to me and pokes my side with her mouth. "Why are you worrying about them instead of yourself?"

"Well..." I start but look down.

Master Bruinen soon responds. "I don't see why they wouldn't be alright."

I snap my head up to his reply. "What makes you say that?"

He slightly nods his head towards the ship and I look back to see that some enemies were now dropping into the sea.

I somehow feel a bit better knowing the crew was winning, but then I start to feel bad for the enemy and think that fighting isn't right.

"Why fight?" I quietly ask.

Cari answers, "It shouldn't be surprising. You humans always fight."

Master Bruinen continues, "Everything will be alright. I'm sure that male human we met will take care of things."

"I guess..." I say, relieved a little.

Just when I want to relax, my stomach starts to feel like it's burning up. I clutch it and grab hold to Cari.

"What's wrong?!" Cari quickly asks.

I take in small breaths and reply, "It's... my stomach..."

"Stomach?" Master Bruinen questioned.

The moment I was about to lift my hand off my stomach, I hear my name being called.

"Sue! Sue!" Two familiar voices call out to me.

'Those voices... Are they?..' I slowly turn in the direction where they came from and spot the two seahorse sisters. They seemed to be rushing to me with some urgent news.

I lightly smile at the girls. 'I knew it.'

They suddenly stop when they spot Master Bruinen and slightly bow their heads to greet him. "Greetings, Master Bruinen. We didn't see you there."

"It's been awhile. Aqua. Bay." Master Bruinen replies.

Cari asks, "Why were you girls calling for Sue?"

They quickly move closer to me and announce, "Oh! Sue! Quickly! You mustn't let the map be in the wrong hands!"

I stare at them with confusion. "Map?..."

Cari seems to tilt her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Aqua and Bay reply, "Sue knows it! For sure!"

I look back at the Sirius and after a few moments of thinking, it hit me, "Wait... You don't mean the new map we just got... Right?"

The sisters silently nod their little heads at me.

"How did you know we had it?" I ask, curious as to how they knew.

"The cave that guards the map only opens for a certain time period once a year. The moment your ship came near the island, the cave was suppose to be closed but it mysteriously opened for a man that ventured out from your ship." The sister begin to explain.

Master Bruinen interrupts, exclaiming, "What, they have the map?! How could you let them!"

The sisters jump at Master Bruinen's angry voice. Even I was surprised by it.

"We are sorry, Master Bruinen, but we couldn't prevent it! The cave itself opened for the man!" They explain desperately.

I watch their exchanges and turn to whisper to Cari, "Is there something special about that map?"

I feel Cari nod her head under me, "If they are talking about the map located on the ice island, then that is not something we would like humans to have their hands on. Usually the cave guards it and prevents humans ever reaching it."

I tilt my head. "Why can't humans have it?"

"Well-", Cari was about to answer until Aqua and Bay interrupt.

"Sue! We need you to get the map back!" The girls proclaim.

"Me?" I look at them surprised.

Master Bruinen mumbles something before saying, "Sue. That map is important. I insist that you find where it is."

'They need my help? Why?..' I ask myself.

I was a bit hesitant to reply so Master Bruinen continues.

"Sue, you are the only human to understand us and we trust you. So I hope you will agree and bring the map back to ... your ship." Master Bruinen tells me while slowly saying the last part.

"Back to the ship? So, the people on the ship I travel on, are allowed to have it?" I question, confused why he would say that even though he was angry about it a moment ago.

Master Bruinen sighs. "It seems that the map was safe with you and the other humans since it wasn't reacting."

'Reacting?' I was puzzled, but I don't ask why and I look towards the sisters. "Where is the map now?"

They answered. "We think someone has stolen it."

"Stolen?" I turn to the ship and think who could have found the map.

'Sure there's a fight on deck, but who knew about the map?' I think about it.

Right when I was looking at the ship, I spy a familiar hat trying to move around that looks suspicious.

A name pops up. "It could have been Alan!" I say aloud.

"But..." I turn to the sisters again. "How did you know that the map was stolen?"

The sisters grow stiff for a moment, but answer my question. "We... don't know how to explain it, but... Whenever the map is near something or someone that doesn't deserve it, it reacts... Um how to put it... It gives off this sign. Not many can sense it, even the other sea creatures, but since we have been near this island for a long time, we can sense when the map is reacting."

"What's the sign?" I say tilting my head.

Aqua and Bay ponder for a moment until Master Bruinen speaks up.

"The man with the hat and cloth is getting away." He informed.

"Ah!" The sisters yelped when they looked to see Alan sneaking off to his ship.

I quickly turn to Cari. "Cari. You need to get me on the black ship."

Cari doesn't move. "And let you get in danger? No."

"Cari!" I plead, but right then, my stomach starts burning again.

I yelp in pain. "Ouch!"

Aqua and Bay quickly come to my sides. "Sue, are you hurt?!"

Master Bruinen speaks, "Sue, if you are in pain then I will not allow you to go. We can follow them for the time being."

I deny and hide my pain. "I'm fine. I just had a cramp."

I look at Cari again and ask her again. "Please Cari. Can you take me to the enemy's ship? If not, then I will swim."

Cari stays silent and still for a few minutes.

Master Bruinen calls to her. "Cari."

She starts to move after hearing her name. "Fine."

I smile at her. "You are so stubborn."

"Hmph." Cari quickly swims over and start to bring me to a ladder of the ship.

...

(No one's POV)

Master Bruinen stares at Sue in shock as Cari swims off with her.

The sisters look at him in question, wondering why he is so quiet.

"Aqua. Bay." He suddenly speaks.

The girls slightly jump to his voice, but reply, "Y-yes, Master Bruinen?"

Master Bruinen turns towards the seahorses and slowly asks. "Did you... notice Sue's stomach glow?"

"Glow?" They ask, puzzled. "No, we didn't see anything."

"If you didn't see that's alright, but the mark I saw is troubling me." He tells them.

He turns to where Sue swam off. "It looks oddly familiar... Like I've seen that mark before..."

...

(Back on the Sirius)

-After Sue jumped into the water

The Sirius crew fought the enemies and easily were overpowering them, but there were a lot in numbers.

Thomas and Christopher gathered close and talked to each other.

"Thomas, did you see where Sue went?" Christopher asked.

Thomas shook his head and smacked an enemy beside him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't see where she landed."

Christopher pulled someone's arm behind them and threw him towards a group, making them all tumble off deck. "I hope she didn't get into trouble. We can't save her in this state."

Russell starts to make his way towards Christopher and Thomas, but he gets stopped by two figures.

Their swords crash with his and the fight begins.

Russell yells at them. "Get out of my way!"

"Ha! You will have to go through us!" One of them in a green vest says.

The other one in the red vest continues. "That is, if you can defeat us."

Russell clicked his tongue. "I don't have time to play with you twins!"

He slashed at them with his swords, slowly pushing them near the side of the ship.

The twins were blocking all his attacks with smirks on their faces. "What? That's the best you can do?"

Russell looks at them with disinterest and then smirks. "Is that what you think?"

"What?" The twins look surprised for a moment.

Russell quickly ducks and circles around to wham the twins in the stomach.

They weren't prepared for the sudden attack and fall over the side of the ship. "Damn it! You won't have it easy next time!" One of them calls out.

"Ya right. Like you ever beaten me." He says as he heads back to Christopher and Thomas.

"Oy! Have you seen Captain?" He asks as he gets close enough.

The two of them shake their heads while pushing another group off deck.

"I haven't seen him, but he should be fighting with Alan." Christopher tells him.

"Hmm. By the way, where did all these guys come from?!" Russell replies, while dodging, smacking, and slashing some guys at the same time.

"No clue!" Thomas responds. He looked tired and was sweating a lot.

Christopher kicked a man that almost jumped on Thomas. "My guess is that Alan hired recruits."

Russell cursed under his breath. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

...

Meanwhile Nathan and Eduardo regrouped and were dealing with enemies near the rear end of the ship.

"Tsk... There's no end to them!" Eduardo yelled with annoyance.

"They interrupted an interesting event and I was just about to cook. I'm in a bad mood." Nathan scowls as he swings his weapon about to send enemies flying off or falling on each other.

"Did you happen to see where that woman went off to?" Eduardo suddenly asks.

Nathan doesn't reply as he thinks about it. "... I think she hid behind supplies again."

Eduardo shoots behind Nathan as someone almost shot at him. "How troublesome."

"We need to regroup." Eduardo suggests.

Nathan nods in agreement and they both slowly head towards the deck.

...

Captain Morgan was still fighting with Alan.

Alan was parrying with Captain Morgan and was jumping around.

"Alan, what are you up to?" Morgan questions. He wasn't even swinging with his full strength as Alan manages to dodge.

Alan just smiles. "Nothing really."

"Then why are you on my ship?" Morgan asks as he sighs. "Quit followin me around."

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's just a coincidence that you always end up where I go." Alan replies.

Then Alan frowns, "Though, it's mostly because a certain someone was dying to meet someone."

Morgan lifts a brow. "Someone?"

Alan points his thump to side.

Just in the distance, there was some racket and a noise that sounded like a cow.

Morgan turned to look and noticed something charging wearing a pink outfit.

"Fuzzy?" He mumbled. He turned back to Alan only to find he escaped.

"Ugh. I should have known." Morgan runs towards his cabin.

...

The chubby girl with a pink revealing outfit kept on running while shouting a name.

Fuzzy yelled. "Master Eduardooooo!"

She charged straight into everything, even her allies and sends them flying off.

Everyone was complaining, but none could do anything as she tossed them aside anyways.

Eduardo heard his name and looked to his side with disgust. "Not again."

Nathan nudged him. "Seems she's here again."

"Like I haven't figured that out." Eduardo rolls his eye.

Just as he said that, Fuzzy was then standing right in front of him.

She excitedly called to him. "Master Eduardo! I've missed you so much!"

Eduardo growls and tries to maintain a safe distance with the girl.

"I've begged Alan to take me to you! Are you surprised to see me?" She innocently says while looking extremely happy. She's walks after Eduardo and pushes everyone that are in her way.

"Well explains the sudden attack." Eduardo mumbles to himself with his eye twitching.

Nathan glances at the guy. "There has to be another reason."

Right the same moment, the sound of cannons ring in their ears and the whole area gets filled with smoke from the blasts.

In the distance, Alan's laughter can be heard. "Hahahaaa! The Captain of the Rika has taken what he has come for! Until next time, Pirate King!"

The smoke clears after a few moments and the whole crew can see the Rika had completely disappeared along with the enemies.

"The only thing Alan is good at is running." Russell says under his breath.

Captain Morgan appears behind him with a serious face. "Ya got that right. What's worse is that he stole something."

Russell turns and exclaimed, "Woah Cap." Then he starts to glare. "Wait, he stole something?! How?!"

Eduardo comes over and answers. "He used the smoke to escape."

"Urgh. I can't believe that Alan." Captain Morgan holds a hand to his head in frustration.

"So what was stolen?" Nathan asks as he walks up to the group.

Captain Morgan replies, "The map to Skull Island."

"What!?" Russell exclaimed.

Eduardo clicks his tongue. "Tch. We should have known he was following us for the same target."

Christopher and Thomas run over towards the others.

"Did something happen?" Thomas looks at everyone's faces worriedly.

Russell shouts. "Of course! Alan stole our map!"

Christopher rubs his neck. "That's unfortunate. We just got it..."

Morgan speaks up, declaring, "Men! We are heading to Skull Island before Alan does!"

"Alright!" Russell grins. "Time for revenge!"

Then Morgan turns to Eduardo. "Im sure you took a good look at the map."

Eduardo nods and smirks. "Of course. It's not the exact location, but I can find it."

"Alright. Set sail for Skull Island!" Captain Morgan swings his arm to signal them.

Just before everyone went to their posts, Thimas speaks up. "Captain.. Um.. I'm sorry but have you seen Miss Sue?"

Nathan speaks up, "She's not behind supplies?"

Thomas shakes his head. "We checked everywhere already."

Captain Morgan looks surprised. "She's not on ship?"

Christopher questions. "Captain... You don't suppose Alan also took her?"

"... There's a possibility. Afterall it was Alan who discovered her." Morgan answers while folding his arms.

"Great. She's more trouble than we thought." Eduardo says while glaring to the side.

Thomas worriedly says, "What should we do? What if she's hurt!"

Christopher had a conflicted face. "I knew I shouldn't have let her move. Her leg hasn't healed yet."

"We could follow Alan." Nathan offers.

Russell points out towards the sea. "Just how can we follow him when don't even know where he went?"

"Hm.." Captain Morgan stares out at sea while thinking.

Eduardo suggests. "They could've started to head to Skull Island already."

"Then all we need to do is just go there like we planned and find Sue, right?" Thomas says with begging eyes.

"True." Captain Morgan smiles and turns to front of the ship. "Well let's set sa-"

Then a whale could be heard as well as dolphin near by at the same time.

"What the.." Eduardo started.

Captain Morgan stayed quiet as he stepped towards the side and looked down to see the dolphin.

She floats near the ship and starts splashing water like crazy.

The rest of the crew joins him near the side and notice the dolphin too.

"What's it doing here?" Russell lifts his brow.

"No clue." Eduardo responds.

Thomas asks, "Maybe something is wrong with it?"

"Or lost?" Christopher continues looking a bit sad at her.

Seeing her continuously flapping her tail, Nathan speaks, "It might be trying to tell us something."

Captain Morgan glances at Nathan and looks back at the dolphin then mumbles, "Could it be?..."

Russell, who was standing next to him, questions him. "Did ya say something, Cap?"

"Nah." Morgan answers as he stares down.

Cari looks at the crew in anger. "DANG IT! Stupid humans! I'm trying to tell you to follow me! Sue may be in danger..."

She stops flapping her tail on the water and looks away. "Fine..."

Cari turns her back to the crew and looks at them. "Old man, get the message already!" She yells.

She repeats looking forward and back at them then starts swimming towards Master Bruinen.

"Men! I suggest we follow that dolphin." Captain Morgan announces.

"What?" Russell replies surprised.

Christopher asks, "What makes you say that?"

Captain Morgan laughs. "Call it a hunch! Now Eduardo, follow that dolphin!"

Cari hears this and smirks to herself. "Wise choice."

Then she starts to lead them to Sue.

...

(Sue's POV)

'Okay... I got on, so now what?' I ask myself.

I recall seeing how the Rika made their sneaky escape from the Sirius.

I sigh and tell myself. "Well... Everyone can survive. Hopefully I can too."

I put a brave face on and slowly climb up rope ladder.

I had been hanging on it the whole time when coming up with a plan without realizing the time.

'I'll get as close up as I can and try to hear footsteps... If I don't then I'll peek. Everything will be okay...' I think, trying to encourage myself.

As I get near the top of the deck, I hear voices. I stop to listen in on the conversation.

"Are you satisfied now?"

I hold on tight to the rope ladder as I try to hear the rest of the rest of their talk. 'That voice sounds like Alan...'

"Grrr! I can't believe you actually brought us to the Pirate King's ship!"

"I ain't going along with ya ever again!"

"Man, I thought we would win with our numbers, but dang! They were tougher than we thought!"

"Well they aren't called the famous Sirius crew for nothing."

"Anyways. We quit, Alan. We ain't injuring ourselves for yer stupid sake."

'What in the world?' I thought to myself.

Alan sounds annoyed. "Ugh! Fine. Just go now. Shoo shoo."

Then I heard a dozen footsteps going further away from where I was. A big splash could be heard and the sound of a sailing ship. I look around me incase they were heading this way, but there wasn't anything.

I breath a sigh of relief.

A male voice rings out. "Captain Alan! Good job dealing with those rookie pirates!"

"You make us proud!" Another male voice says, a little lower than the previous one.

Alan joyfully laughs. "Hehe! Of course! I'm captain afterall. It was quiet easy to get them to help me out once they got so drunk and made an interesting deal with me."

"What was that deal, Captain Alan?" The deeper voice asks.

"Ha! The deal was to get them to meet the Pirate King in exchange they have to help me out." Alan arrogantly proclaims. "What an easy deal! It was a good thing I made them drink a lot."

"Way to go, Captain Alan!" One snickers.

'... I don't like the sound of this guy one bit.' I tell myself.

"Well I have successfully retrieved the map to Skull Island! Now, let's head to the closest port and start our journey from there! Go on, Tom and Colin!" Alan cheerfully commands.

"Aye, Captain!" Two voices say at the same time.

Then a female's desperate voice comes out. "Captain Alaaaaaan! Why did we have to leeeeave so quickly?!"

My eyes go wide. 'A female pirate?!'

"Oh Fuzzy. Come now! We should be celebrating my fantastic victory!" Alan replies.

Fuzzy cries, "But I wanted to stay with Master Eduardoooo!"

Again, my eyes grow wide. 'Did she just... Say Master Eduardo?' I tried my best to hold my laugh.

'To think someone would like that man! Heh.' I laugh inside my head.

Alan sounds a bit annoyed by her and answers, "Ugh. Fuzzy! You will see him again. Now go ready."

Hearing the conversation end, I slowly lift my head to peek on deck. I spy Alan heading through double doors. I catch a glimpse of the map in hands before enters.

'This isn't going to be easy.' I look around the ship.

I find two figures tying ropes. One was wearing a red vest while the other had a green one. They looked like twins.

'I'm guessing those are Tom and Colin?' I think as I take in their appearance.

Then I look to see someone in a pink outfit standing in the middle of deck.

'That can't be... Fuzzy?' I stare at her in amazement. Then again try to stifle a laugh just imagining Eduardo's face if she was clinging to him.

I notice that it looked she was crying. 'Oh...'

She had a cute pink outfit with a pink bandana matching it.

Then all of sudden, Fuzzy looks up and roars. "Grrrr! Fine! Next time I'll get Master Eduardo's heart!"

She speeds off towards the double doors as well.

'She really surprised me there!' I stare at her and then notice there aren't many crew members here.

Slowly, I climb onto the ship without the twins noticing me and hide behind some supplies.

'Now how to get to Alan without getting caught...' I think as I slowly turn around.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I see someone standing right in front! I stare at the man with wide eyes. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt and a black bandana. Strangely enough, he looked a little like Fuzzy.

I bite my lip as I continue to stare.

He doesn't say anything and just keeps looking at me. He didn't look harmful, but I couldn't trust my instincts. Then he starts to move closer.

I close my eyes tightly, awaiting an impact...But there was none. I slowly open eyes only to see the man walk past me.

Staring at his back, I secretly thank him.

He glances back at me, but silently goes up to the wheel.

I take a deep breath. 'I may have gotten off the hook with this one guy, but the others don't look as forgiving.'

I look to see the twins were now heading to the double doors as well. I quickly follow them and put my ear against the door. I hear their footsteps get further away.

'Hmm... So they may have a long hallway or a big room on the other side.' I think while biting my lip.

I know I agreed to do this, but this isn't going as planned and it's quite frightening.

I turn around and look up and spy their crow's nest.

I decide to climb it and hide in it. I quickly act on this plan and also bring a hanging rope with me that might help me.

As I step in the crow's nest, I meet the gaze of the man from before.

I smile at him wryly and mouth 'Sorry' to him.

I duck in it to get away from attention and come up with a plan as I wait for Alan to appear.

Unfortunately, my stomach burns yet again as I was about to grip it, I finally notice that my stomach was glowing blue!

I stare at it, shocked. 'Wha... What is this?'

I lift my shirt to see that it wasn't my stomach that was glowing, but the mark I had on it.

'Why is this happening?.. Is something wrong with me?!' I ask myself, starting to jumping to conclusions.

Just as I start to panick, the glow dims and I hear the double doors open.

Then Alan cheerfully calls out someone. "Hey Dozzy! Let's celebrate my grand success together!"

I look out and see him facing the man near the wheel. 'So his name is Dozzy...'

I shake my head. 'This isn't a ine to memorize names!'

Quickly, I grip the rope I had in my hand and step on the edge of the edge of the crows nest. I ready myself to swing at Alan, as I saw him waving the map.

I take a deep breath and embrace myself as launch myself at him.

Alan, maybe heard something and turned to face me right as I let go of the rope and land on top of him.

Alan eyes open in surprise and speaks. "Why isn't it you? My pearl?!"

I use that moment of surprise as a cue and quickly grab the map away from him. Then I quickly get up and run around.

"Wait a second! My pearl! Where do you think you are taking that map?" Alan shouts at me.

I hurriedly run up to the side of the ship. As I was preparing to jump in again, I noticed that Cari and Master Bruinen were nowhere to be seen.

"Wha!" I open my mouth in shock.

'And here I thought that they would help me as an escape route!' I bit my lip again.

I turn around in haste only to meet the eyes of Captain Alan.

Alan looks at me with a very amused look on him. "My! You are as lovely as I thought you would be!"

He smiles and comes closer to me.

"D-don't come near me!" I attempt to threat him, though inside I was horrified.

"Come here, my pearl! Let Master Alan have you." He continues to come closer while smile turns more creepy.

I stand there, frozen stiff. Until I finally decide to run off again, but it was too late as Alan had gripped my arm.

"Now don't be shy. I shall take good care of you." He says.

I struggle against his hold. "No!"

He tightens his grip and gets ahold of my other arm. "Hmmm.. I wonder how you will look all tied up in a rope..."

Finally, I realize just how creepy and dangerous this guy is. So I reflexively kick him in between his legs and make a run for it.

Alan falls over in agony. "That... wasn't nice, my pearl!"

As I run towards the rear end of the ship. I spy the Sirius in the horizon and I smile despite the situation I was in. I was going to dive into the water, but something shines in my view and I stop.

It was a sword and now it was up to against my neck. Then another one appears.

I sweat as I hold my ground. "What is this..."

Two voices ring in my ears. "Don't think you will get away after what to did to our Captain!"

They push their swords into my neck and I tightly close my eyes. Then they take the map from my hands and harshly push me into the sea.

When I notice I was in the air I open to see Tom and Colin holding the map with smirks and head off.

I reach out and yell. "No!"

With a splash I sink into the sea. I feel my stomach start to burn again. It took all my strength to swim up to the surface for air, but the burn had a bigger impact then. As I started to sink again into the water, I feel my body being pushed up. I look to my side and find Cari there.

Once she brings me up and gasp for air. I cling to her. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Cari nuzzles my side with her mouth. "You're alright."

Then I remembered. "Where were you?! I thought you would at least help me escape from there..."

"I brought company with me." She nodded towards the Sirius.

I look at the ship and stare back at her disbelief. "I can't believe you would actually ask for their help."

"Humph. It's not that I needed it. Master Bruinen was the one who requested it." She says stubbornly.

I tenderly smile at her until I remembered my stomach pain. I clutch it as I talk. "Cari... Take me back to the enemy ship."

"What! No." She rejects.

I shake my head at her. "No... I really need to be near that map as much as possible. You have to take me back there."

Cari stays still at my words. "Are you serious right now?"

I nod.

She sighs and takes me back. "Fine... Again."

As she takes me back, the Sirius follows right behind our heels and gets on Alan's ship.

I climb up the ladder and meet their gazes.

Russell starts first. "I can't believe you! If you were safe you should have thought how to escape!"

Christopher quickly checks my leg and then exhales with relief. "You didn't open the wound again. Thank goodness."

"Miss Sue! I'm so glad you are alright!" Thomas says as he hugs me.

I look around at them and then notice that Alan and his crew were all tied up.

Amazed, I ask, "How can you do that so fast?!"

Captain Morgan laughs at me. "You look too amazed, Sue. Alan can never keep up with us."

"Grr... Morgan! You will pay for this!" Alan says across the deck.

I show a conflicted face. "I had such a trouble getting the map, but you guys make it so easy."

Nathan comes over and pats my head as a way to comfort me. "Ya did alright."

"You really did more than we expected you to." Captain Morgan continues.

Eduardo stares at me and then opens his mouth, "Not bad for a kid."

Just as I was feeling better, Edaurdo just had to ruin it.

"Must you always say something like that?" I frown at him.

Eduardo turns away. "Hmph."

Russell then wraps an arm around me. "I know I just yelled at you, but man! I'm actually surprised."

Christopher strictly says. "But never do that ever again."

I lightly laugh. "I guess... But I just really needed that map."

Nathan nods his head. "No surprise there."

"Don't worry now, Sue! We have the map back!" Thomas smiles as he hands me the map.

I stare down at the map in mystery. 'I still don't understand... Why I can't part with it.'

Without thinking I put the map in each of the crew's hands to test something.

They all look at me with question as to what I was doing.

As I notice that my stomach doesn't burn I walk over to Alan with the map in hand.

As I stand in front of him, he almost jumps with joy. "Oh my pearl! Have you finally decided to be mine?"

I ignore his comment and put the map in his lap. I wrap my arms around my stomach as I slowly walk away from him. The burning does indeed start as I move away.

I quickly run up to take the map and sigh. "This doesn't make any sense." I say to myself as I stare at the map again.

"Miss Sue? Is something wrong?" Thomas calls out my name in confusion.

I turn to the crew and try to smile. "Oh it's nothing. Just thinking. Let's go back to the ship and on our to Skull Island."

I walk over to put the map in Captain Morgan's hand and walk over to the Sirius.

I glance back to see the crew exchange puzzled glances with each other.

...

- A few hours later

Night falls and the crew celebrates the return of the map without a care.

I'm starting to think that Captain Morgan just does this because he wants to.

I laugh as I look around the table.

As I was about to get up to go to bed a voice calls out, startling everyone. Mostly Eduardo.

"Master Eduardoooooo!" Fuzzy pops out of nowhere and tries to hug Eduardo, but he dodges it.

"Wha?" I say as I was surprised to see her here.

Captain Morgan exclaims, "Fuzzy! What ya doing on my ship?!"

"I've decided to stay here with Master Edaurdo! I don't need Captain Alan! I would like to stay on the Sirius." She happily announces.

Everyone goes quiet while Eduardo just couldn't take it anymore. "Go back to ya ship!"

"Master Eduardoooo! I will never leave my darling again!" She says as she clings to his arm.

I hear him sigh deeply. I laugh a little and earn a glare from him.

Morgan just laughs. "Interesting! So you want to stay on this ship? But you will have to entertain us."

"Oh no problem!" She says cheerfully and starts moving her body.

"I've always danced well!" She proudly announces.

Russell points and laughs at her. "You call that dancing?! You're just moving your belly too much! Fatty!"

Fuzzy retorts. "I'm not fat! I'm gorgeous!"

I watch her and Russell exchange words, then I burst into laughs with everyone except Edaurdo.

Captain Morgan seems to be entertained and announces, "Alright! Fuzzy joins the crew!"

He stands up all of a sudden and says, "Except! We don't have spare rooms so you gotta share with someone!"

'Share? That's a first.' I thought to myself.

Fuzzy quickly seizes Eduardo's arm and proclaims, "His room! His room! Please!"

Eduardo glares at Captain. "No."

"Why not? Are you shy?~" Fuzzy says.

I look at her surprised. 'How can she like him so much?...'

Eduardo shrugs her off his arm and answers. "Because it feels like you will attack me in my sleep!"

As they start arguing, Captain Morgan turns towards me.

"The same also goes for you too, Sue." He says.

"The same?" I lift a brow at him.

"You don't mean sharing a room... Right?" I ask a bit hesitant.

He nods.

"Wha..." I open my mouth in surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 11

Captain Morgan comes up to me and states. "Ya need to pick too. After all, you're all better now."

"But I sleep in the infirmary." I reply quickly.

"You ain't so injured that you need to lie down in bed. We need the infirmary to be open for the injured." He responds seriously.

I stare at him in disbelief. "But..."

He smirks at me. "I'm sure you can easily pick. You've been here long enough."

Thomas crawls over to me and clings to my arm. "Miss Suuue! You should pick meeee.~"

He was drunk yet again.

"Um..." I awkwardly move away from him and slowly look around the table.

There was Christopher, who was currently singing a song out of tune.

'To be honest, Christpoher might be the best option... He is the gentlest of all...' I stare at him while thinking.

He turns to meet my gaze and smiles, "You can stay with me if you'd like, Sue. I can take care of you better that way."

Russell overheard and pounds his bottle of booze on the table saying, "Yeah! Go with Doc! I may have liked your trick and that brave act you did earlier, but I ain't sharing my room with a woman."

Eduardo responds, "Then maybe you could sleep with the pink one."

"Huh?! I ain't sleeping with that thing!" Russell exclaims.

While smirking, Eduardo replies, "You don't even count her as a woman so there shouldn't be a problem to share your room."

Russell stands up in front of Eduardo and points to Fuzzy. "No way am I sharing my room with that pig! You take her!"

Though Fuzzy was still dancing in the distance, she could hear Russell and starts stomping over. "Who are you calling a pig, monkey boy?!"

Russell turns to face her. "You, of course!"

I stare at them. Eduardo calmly sits eating his food while Fuzzy and Russell keep bickering at each other. They continue arguing for awhile and I start thinking.

'I doubt Eduardo would share a room with me more like he would torture me...Russell wouldn't like it. ' I shake my head in denial at them.

Thomas suddenly hugs me from behind. "Noooo... I waaannaa!..."

"Thomas!" I yell in surprise as I start struggling against his grip.

Nathan happens to come over and smacks Thomas' head.

Surprisingly, Thomas slumps down on the floor right after and seems to fall asleep, mumbling that he wants to take care of me.

I look down at his innocent sleeping face and put on a troubled smile. 'He may be cute but dangerous.'

My eyes meet Nathan's and I tell him thank you.

"It's nothing." He briefly replies and returns to his seat.

I stare at his back until he sits down and think to myself, 'Nathan has been kind to me and seems like a strict brother... He won't be bad either.'

He looks my way for a second, but turns back to drinking.

Later, there was loud clang near me that gets my attention and I turn to see Captain Morgan drinking down more and more of his booze.

I stare at his face and recall all the times he's given me trouble. 'Though, he did save me a couple times. I can't tell if he is a bad person or not.. But I would rather not stay with him again. Odd things happen if I stay with him.'

He notices me staring and turns to look back. "Hm?"

Right when our eyes meet, I recall what happened in the morning and quickly look away, feeling a blush coming.

Just before I turned away, I was able to notice his face turn into a big grin.

Captain Morgan starts to come over and then he does something unexpected.

"Eek!" I react, as I was not expecting this!

Captain Morgan threw me over his shoulder!

"Wha-what are you doing?! P-put me down!" I was completely caught off-guard and attempted to hit him so he would let me go.

Captain Morgan doesn't react at all and only sounds amused when he asks, "Hm? What's wrong?"

"Captain Morgan, I said put me down!" I say again.

"Why? I thought ya were staring at me so eagerly because you decided to pick me." He answers cheerfully, but I know he has a smirk on his face.

"N-no! I didn't think that at all!" I stutter while trying to reject.

"Really? Even though you were enjoying yourself last night?" Captain Morgan teasingly says.

My eyes grow wide and I yell, "What?!"

Captain Morgan just laughs at and says to everyone around the table. "Well men, Sue is coming with me so I'm heading back to my cabin."

Everyone just agrees and continue what they were doing. Then he starts to walk to his cabin with me still on his shoulder, banging on his back.

'W-wait! How they just agree to this so quickly? I didn't even pick!' I complain in my mind.

"Captain!" I try to say again.

He doesn't stop moving, but instead whispers something into my ear.

I automatically stop struggling and mumble, "No fair..."

As Captain Morgan walked, Fuzzy kept attempting to convince him to let her stay with Eduardo. Of course, Eduardo came over and flatly refused her. After a few moments, Captain was able to convince her to stay with Thomas since he had the most space in his room. Thomas was dead asleep so he couldn't protest as Fuzzy carried him to his room, grumbling along the way.

I silently let Captain carry me to his room.

Once he closed the door, Captain Morgan finally sets me down. "Well, welcome to my room again! Ya can sit and relax anywhere you want! Including the bed."

"I would rather take a corner..." I quietly say, avoiding his gaze.

He notices and answers, "Aw, don't be like that!"

"I believe anyone would be upset if someone used their secret against them." I reply

I sigh. "You asked me to pick who to stay with, but instead convinced me to go with you."

"It's not that bad. After all, wouldn't this be a better option for you as well?" He asks, folding his arms in amusement.

"What do you mean?" I respond, looking up at him.

He grins and answers, "If you stay with me, you can keep a better eye on me so I don't spill your secret to the others."

I lift my brow at his statement and think about it. "... That's true."

"Then it's settled! You are staying with me." He says with a big grin.

Captain Morgan quietly mumbles, "Now I can keep you within my sight..."

I tilt my head as I heard him say something, but I couldn't make out his words. "Did you say something, Captain Morgan?

"Ah, nothin!" Then he starts patting my head. "Anyway, with that aside... You did well today."

"Huh?" I look at him, confused.

"It must have been a scary experience to go on Alan's ship alone, but never do anything reckless like that again." He says with a serious face.

"I... Uh.." I didn't really know to how react.

'How did he even know that I was scared?' I wondered as I stood in shock.

He takes my hand and holds it in front of me as if answering my unspoken question. "See? Your fingers are still trembling."

"Huh? What? That can't be..." I stare at my hand in disbelief, but surely enough my fingers were shaking.

'I was so distracted with other things that I didn't notice them.' I thought as I make a fist to try to stop my fingers from trembling.

Morgan then brings my hand up and kisses the back of it. "Instead of doing something reckless, next time rely on me or the crew. Depend on us and we will help you out, ya hear?"

I stare blankly at him and unintentionally nod.

He then lets go of my hand. "I'm sure you're tired. You need a good rest so sleep on the bed. Rest assured I won't touch you. Have a good night!" Captain Morgan says while heading out the door.

I just stood there still shocked and replayed that the whole conversation in my head. "W-wait... Did he just.. Secretly talk me into staying with him?...H-he is so sly! I couldn't even reply and ended up agreeing with everything!"

'I can't believe him!' I think as I look at my hand and see it has stopped shaking. I recall what he just did and shake my head. '... I need sleep. My mind is so messed up.'

I climb into bed and think for a moment as I bring my hand to my face. 'I did throw myself into an experience I've never been through yet, I really was reckless... I feel as though my hands never trembled like that before in my whole life.'

I close my eyes and the night goes by with the same dream.

...

The next morning, I wake up and realize I was yet again in an embrace. Only this time Captain Morgan had clothes. I smack him on his chest to wake him up and struggle to get out of his arms. Captain Morgan barely budged, but slowly woke up with a grin, casually saying good morning to me like nothing is happening.

"Captain Morgan! Why did it turn out like this even though you said you won't do anything?" I ask when I'm finally freed.

Morgan stretches and responds. "Hmmmn... Well, I guess I couldn't help it! Haha! You make a nice soft pillow."

"A... Pillow?" I question as I sit up.

He gets up and pats my head. "Or maybe a pet. I've always wanted one of those too."

I quickly reply, "I am not a dog."

He suddenly lifts up my chin and looks at me closely. "Not a dog, but.. You make a cute puppy."

I blush at the sudden closeness and the comment he said. I try to move as far away as possible from him and say, "L-like I said! I am not a pet!"

"Haha! Well it's time to get to work."Captain Morgan just laughs and waves his hand as he gets ready to head out the door.

'So carefree... I don't know how I'll get use to this every morning.' I shake my head as I calm myself down.

I jump out of bed and get ready for the day. The moment I walk out of Captain's cabin, I see Christopher and tell him good morning. He does the same while coming over to me and then asks me if he could check up on my leg. I agree and follow him to the infirmary.

As Christopher looked at my injury and bandaged it up again, I thought about my stomach mark.

'Since I found out my mark actually glows due to the map from yesterday's event, I really need to be careful about it. I can't let anyone notice it.' I think as I watch Christopher finish bandaging me up.

Then I got an idea.

Christopher stands up and smiles, "Seems your injury isn't bad as I thought it would be, but you still shouldn't strain it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for treating me again, Christopher." I reply back with a smile.

Then I ask. "Hey Christopher?"

"Yes, Sue?" He answers as he puts back his medical herbs in place.

"I was wondering if you could give me some bandages?" I question.

Christopher gives me a puzzled look. "I can, but if you have other injuries then it's best to show me and I can bandage you up properly."

I shake my head. "No no! I just um... M-my lower back just feels a bit sore so I thought if I bandaged it, it wouldn't be as bad."

"You're lower back? You should be more careful. You're a girl after all, Sue. Don't strain yourself. Do you need me to take a look at it?" Christopher replies while he comes closer with a worried expression.

"Uh, Christopher, I'm fine! Really. It's not bad. I just wanted some bandages for it that's all." I quickly respond. I really didn't want him to check on my lower back... That would mean I would need to lift up my shirt and expose my stomach!

At first, Christopher didn't buy it, but after a moment of staring at my face, he gives me some bandages. "Well if it's anything serious then be sure to come to me."

I bow and tell him thanks. Then I run to the bathroom and close the door. Sighing in relief, I quickly turn my back towards the door and hurriedly take off my shirt so I could bandage my stomach. Christopher gave me more than enough bandages that I was able to cover the mark completely and still have some left over. With a satisfied pat on my stomach, I put back on my shirt and go back to the infirmary to give Christopher the rest of the bandages. Then I head on deck to see if there was something to do.

Before I entered the deck, Nathan caught me and told me to go eat my breakfast. I was surprised that I forgot about eating! I nod and follow him to the dining area and eat. He didn't talk much as usual, but the silence didn't feel uncomfortable. After I was done with the delicious food, I thank him for the meal.

Nathan, as usual, only nodded in agreement and went back to work in the kitchen.

...

The day continued with me helping out Thomas with his chores. Such as moping the deck, washing laundry, and bringing Nathan ingredients from the storage basement. To be honest, I was enjoying myself. Talking with Thomas is a lot of fun, but also being able to help out was nice too.

After helping Thomas out a bit, Nathan called me in to the kitchen to help with lunch and dinner. I happily accepted.

I worked the whole day and without noticing at all, the day flashed by so fast that it was already dinner time.

Everyone sat down at the dining table, waiting for Nathan to come out with his delicious food.

Captain Morgan beckoned me to sit by him. I obliged and sat in between him and Eduardo.

Though, I still don't understand him well, Eduardo surprisingly didn't say one word to me for the whole day, but that might be because Fuzzy had been mostly trying to gain his attention the whole time.

Speaking of Fuzzy, she was working so fast today like her life depended on it! I've figured maybe Eduardo said something to make her that way. She was preparing the dirty clothes and washing them in haste. I was amazed she could do everything quickly. I tried to talk to her, but she kept saying that she doesn't approve of me and ignored me entirely. Since she is the only other girl around here, I would like to try to get along with her at some point.

Of course, right now she was sitting next to Eduardo and being clingy again. I actually felt a little bad for him and a bit glad that it makes him silent.

Without realizing I had been staring at his face, Eduardo turned to look at me with a death glare as if saying 'Don't udder a word or else' expression.

I quickly return to look at the food that was now set on the table.

"Let's eat!" Russell yells out and stuffs his face with meat.

Christopher tells him, "Russell, don't ignore eating the vegetables. You need it."

"Quit treating me like a child, Doc!" Russell replies while hitting his fork on the table.

Eduardo makes an evil smirk and speaks. "You are one."

"What did you say, cyclops?!" Russell was getting irritated quickly.

Fuzzy happens to hear this and defends. "How dare you insult my Master Eduardo, you scrawny kid!"

Russell stands up. "WHAT?!"

Both of them put a leg against the table and started staring each other down. Russell began to swing his fork around a little as well, which wasn't a good sign.

"Oh... Not good." I quietly say as I glance over at the two. They never get along. The whole day they have been having several fights over silly things, but playing with food is an entirely different story.

Thomas tries to jump in and stop them. "Don't start fighting now! And Russell, you shouldn't mess around with your food!"

Just right when Thomas said that, a piece of Russell's meat from his fork that he had been swinging, somehow lands on Nathan's bandana.

Russell saw this and turns stiff.

Nathan stands up from his seat with a menacing aura. He takes away Russell's plate and replaced it with vegetables. "No meat for three days."

"W-w-wait! Nathan! It was an accident!" Russell tried to protest.

"Unless you want some more days off?" Nathan says giving Russell a cold stare, making him shut his mouth instantly.

Fuzzy just crosses her arms, happy over her win at this and earns a glare from Russell as he sulks.

Captain Morgan was watching all this happen and laughed out loud. He was clearly entertained by the events. "There's never a dull moment with you mates!"

I sigh, thankful that Fuzzy and Russell didn't start to seriously fight in the middle of dinner. Eduardo yet again was just ignoring all this and just continued eating.

I shake my head, 'Really... This ship is never peaceful. Even if it is, it lasts only for a moment.'

As I thought that, I smile. 'But this commotion isn't that bad.'

Days flew by fast. I continued my days doing chores with Thomas or helping either Christopher or Nathan. I still haven't gotten along with Fuzzy yet, but I try to help her out when I get the chance to. Though, she is from another ship, she really works hard with helping around. I hope I could get her to like me one day because after all she is the only other female here. Cari and Master Bruinen left to do some things. They didn't tell me where they were headed or what they were up to, but they promised to come back in due time. Captain Morgan got into the habit of hugging me every morning that, surprisingly I got use to always hitting him away. The dreams I kept having don't make me feel upset anymore, but now I try to study the black figure. It seems every time I dream, the black figure and the smaller me grow slightly older. I now, keep in mind what that black figure is shaped incase I will find someone similar to it later on. Eduardo still hasn't come to like me either. I get him glaring at me from time to time. Russell was continuing to train by himself and looking out for ships. He would sometime ask me to show him that trick which I had no problem of showing because my leg has healed considerably. All in all, I was enjoying my time on this ship that I almost forgot the true meaning of why I stayed here in the first place.

...

After finishing up mopping the deck for today, I was heading to the kitchen when Eduardo told me to go inform Captain that we will arrive at a city called Aqua City in an hour.

I thought to myself, 'A city? It will be the first city I will see since I came from the waters!'

I ran up to Captain Morgan's cabin and was about to tell him, but he interrupted.

"Finally we are almost at Aqua City, eh?" He happily stood up from his desk and starts humming a bit.

"Ah, yes." I respond.

Captain Morgan walks out on deck and had a big grin on his face. "Ah! I can't wait until we port!"

I look at him, confused. 'He seems.. really excited?'

...

We arrived to the port of Aqua City. We hid our flag and anchored the ship. The crew started getting their things ready for their shopping trip. I didn't have anything so I just stood on the deck waiting for them and staring out at the town. Then I remembered that I might maybe find something about myself in this town.

I stared at the town and thought, 'I almost forgot but I could find some clues to my past life here! Though... I feel as though I've never seen this city before.'

As the thought was starting to upset me, the crew came up to me and snapped me out of my daze.

"Is everyone ready?" Captain Morgan asked happily.

Thomas cheerfully answered, "Yes, sir!"

Everyone also agreed. Then we descended from the ship on to the land. The moment I stepped on the flat land I got dizzy for some reason and I started falling backwards, but Russell, who was walking behind me, caught me.

"Woah, woah! You okay, Sue?" Russell asked as he helped me stand back up.

Christopher comes to me. "What's wrong?"

I hold my head and reply, "Ah, sorry I just felt dizzy all of sudden."

"Oh, it will feel strange at first, but you will get use to walking on land. This always happens when you're out at sea for a long time." Christopher smiles, relieved.

"Is that so?" I ask while thinking, 'I've been at sea ever since I lost my memory. It shouldn't be surprising that I haven't stepped on land for a long while.'

Christopher nods. "I'm sure you will get to use walking here if you stand a bit."

I stood still as Christopher told me and started to feel better. Then I tell Russell, "Thanks Russell. I'm good now."

He lets go of me and smiles, "No problem! See ya around!"

Russell runs off and sure enough everyone else was gone except Christopher and Captain Morgan.

"Feeling better, Sue?" Christopher asks.

I nod and slowly start walking, "Yeah... I think I'm use to it now."

"Good!" Captain responds. "Time to go then."

"Huh? But I thought I could go by myself?" I give him a questioning look.

Captain Morgan nods, "You can but not this time. You're coming with me."

He comes over to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder leading me into the town.

"Well, I'll see you two later." Christopher waves at us and goes his way.

I wave back and turn forward to shove off Captains arm. "I can easily follow but you don't have to cling to me."

He pouts at me but let's go of my shoulder. "Aw, fine."

We walk for a bit and pass a few shops and houses, that I couldn't tell where we were headed.

"Captain, where are we going?" I asked.

He chuckles, "You will see."

After a while, I start to notice we were passing some cute toy stores and women's clothing.

Then Captain Morgan stops in front of a certain store. I come up behind and look to see that it was a definitely a women's store.

"Um... Captain?" I ask, looking confused. "Why are we here?"

Captain Morgan pushes me towards the store. "To buy you some clothes, of course! You can't just keep wearing Thomas' stuff."

"Wha-!" Just as I was about to protest, a couple of women came out of the shop and hurried up to us.

"Morgan!" One of them yelled. "It's been so long since you've visited us!"

"Yeah! Why haven't you come earlier, Morgan?" The other asked. "You should visit us more often!"

They pushed me away and both were pretty clingy to Captain.

Morgan smiles and puts his arms around both their shoulders. "Hey there pretty ladies, missed me? Sorry I couldn't come around, I have been busy with my things lately. It's a shame really. I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to be with you beauties."

The women giggle. "Oh you!"

I stare at them and somehow am not surprised that Captain is a big flirt.

One of them asks, "So Morgan, what made you come specifically to our shop?"

"Ah, I came here so you ladies could pick an outfit for the little miss I came with here." Morgan turns his gaze towards me, who was still standing near them.

They both looked at me and shot a glare. "Who's she, Morgan?"

"She doesn't look like she would fit you." The blonde one says.

I continue staring at them, but inside I was not happy. 'I don't look like I fit in huh? That's just rude.'

"You could say I'm taking care of her for now. So could you ladies lend me a hand and find her some fitting clothes?" Morgan asks while flashing a sweet smile.

"Why of course, Morgan dear!"

"We will make her looking good as soon as possible!"

The women come over to me and quickly drag me inside the store. They close the door and look at me with anger. "Who are you to Morgan, little girl?!"

"What's your relationship with him?"

They started blasting me with questions.

I actually got scared from their death glares and quickly made up reply, "I am not in any sort of relationship with him! He's just someone I know!"

"Really?!" They both demand.

I nod my head as much as possible. "Yes!"

They sigh with relief from this news and respond. "Of course it was like that. I mean how could Morgan like this little thing."

I felt offended by that comment, but I kept my mouth shut. I was not going to get on their bad side again.

"Well then, shall we help you with your clothes or would you rather look around first?" The blonde woman questions with a calmer voice.

"I will look first." I say as I quickly turn away from them and look around.

'Phew, at least they didn't harm me..' I think as I pass by some shirts.

The store was as big as Captain's cabin, but there sure were a lot of clothes to choose from. To be honest, I didn't even know what kind of style I usually wore since I was only wearing a swimsuit when I woke up without my memory. So after figuring out it was better to just ask the women to help, I come up to them.

"Um.. Excuse me but it seems I don't know what to pick. Could you help me?" I ask them politely.

The brunette woman looks at me and gives me a smile. She didn't look dangerous like she was before.

"I can help, but first want do you want? A dress or a shirt and pants?"

I take a moment to think. "Definitely a shirt and pants. I would like something that's easy to work in."

She nods and then asks some more. "What about your favorite color?"

I blink at her. "My favorite color?"

"Of course! It has to be something you would like after all. Here I'll give you some example colors." She goes over to take some shirts and brings them back.

She shows me a white, yellow, purple, blue, green, and red shirt. "So which color do you like best?"

Without thinking I point to the blue one. 'I'm guessing I just found out that my favorite color is blue?' I smile to myself.

The brunette woman smiles as well. "Okay! Let me see what I can find for you."

As she was putting the clothes back, I saw her pass a white loose blouse that looked comfortable to work around in.

I point to the shirt. "Miss, what about this blouse? It looks like very comfortable."

"Ah but that's only in white, you sure you want it?"

"Yes please." I reply.

As she goes to get the blouse, the blonde woman snaps her fingers.

"If you are getting a blouse you must have a vest over it, since you liked blue let's see which look best. Try that blouse on right now and Amy and I will find a vest." She said as she quickly went to search.

...

After putting on the blouse and trying on a few vests. They decided to go with the same blue color the brunette named Amy showed me before. With the white loose blouse and somewhat tight blue vest, they selected brown pants to complete the outfit. Then once they found out I was considered a pirate, the blonde woman brought knee high boots. I was expecting them to be heavy but they were unexpectedly light! Now that they were finished I walked around in the outfit. It was perfect! I looked for some open space and tried doing a split. The pants also stretched so that was very handy!

I smiled and turn to the two women. "Thank you very much! These are perfect for me!"

They looked at me in surprise then Amy responds. "Your welcome but what are you doing?"

I forgot I was still in a split and quickly get up. "Oh! Sorry, it's a habit of mine."

"Meaning you do that all the time? Can you do other things as well?" The blonde asks with excitement.

I nod, "Uh yes, I can if there was more space."

They both clap and exclaim. "You must show us! You look like one of those entertainers!"

"Here! I'll put your long hair up in a braid if you want."Amy comes over and starts braiding my hair.

"Thank you." I smile.

After they were done, they both squealed when they saw me with my hair up in a tiara braid. Then they pushed me outside and exclaimed I have to show them some tricks in exchange for the hairstyle.

I had no way of rejecting and the moment they opened the door I jumped out with a front flip. The store had a few small steps in front so it was enough height for me to do it.

Once I landed, I hear Captain Morgan whistle at me.

I turn to see him look very pleased at me.

"You don't look half bad, Sue! I'm impressed. " Captain Morgan says with his hand on his chin and a smile on his face.

I bow, "Why thank you, it's because these ladies have wonderful taste!"

They both smile. "It was no problem."

"Now, come on show us some tricks!"

I smile and bow yet again. I start back flipping until I was far enough away from Captain Morgan. Then I show him a big smile and charge right at him.

Though Captain was smiling before, the moment he saw me charging at him, he exclaimed. "Wha- Sue?!"

There weren't many people on this street and the road went a little downhill from where I was running. I figured I could easily jump over Captain's head from the speed I was going at. My leg has completely healed so I could definitely do this. Plus I've been practicing flips on the ship long enough.

As I was getting closer to Captain, I did a double back hand spring in front of Morgan and with enough power in my legs, I was able to back flip over his head and even take off his hat. I landed perfectly and turned to the two shopkeepers. I put Captain's hat on my head and bowed for them.

The two women were shocked that I was charging at Captain, but once they came to their senses, their expressions turned into surprise and quickly came over to me.

"That was magnificent!" Amy exclaimed.

The blonde replied. "I've never seen a girl jump that high up before!"

I just kept a satisfied smile on my face. "I'm glad you liked it as much as I did."

Captain Morgan comes up behind me and says, "Sheesh, Sue, at least tell me what you are up to. When I saw you charging at me I thought you were planning on rolling me down this road!"

A little crowd gathered around us and were clapping at my performance. They started handing me coins but I rejected them by saying, "Instead of giving them to me, give them to these two ladies who picked out this outfit for me."

And so, the crowd handed the shopkeepers the money.

They both looked really happy to receive such a kind offer.

...

After the commotion calmed down. Captain and I started to head somewhere else, but the women at the shop decided to give me a spare of clothes as gratitude. They were entertained with my performance and grateful for the money.

Once we finally parted with them, Captain Morgan spoke. "Well, I was not expecting anything like that out of ya."

I laugh, "I just did what I wanted to do. Plus, I had to show my thanks."

Morgan looks down at me. "Ha, it seems like you enjoyed yourself."

Then he pats my head, "Now it's my turn!"

"Alright." I nod at him.

...

-At the bar-

'Why... Am I here?' I ask myself for the hundredth time.

When Captain Morgan said he wanted fun, I didn't think THIS is what he meant!

I sat next to Captain while he flirts with all the women in the whole bar! Most of them were complaining or even angry about him not visiting them, while others were just clinging to him happily.

While I, didn't feel comfortable here at all.

At some point, the women realized my presence and starting shooting glares at me. Yet again.

"Morgan! Who's she?!"

"What's she even doing siting next to Morgan like that!"

"I can't believe her!"

As they kept arguing and questioning about me, I turn away from their angry eyes and stare somewhere else. I thought things couldn't get any worse until Captain Morgan spoke up.

"Well ladies, I have a confession." Captain responds.

All of a sudden, Captain Morgan puts his arm around my waist, pulling me close and announces, "She's actually the reason why I haven't been able to visit. I've got my hands full with her around in my life."

I almost screamed 'WHAT!?' But Captain Morgan whispered, "Help me out here, Sue."

"Isn't this suppose to be your problems? Don't drag me into this!" I whisper back.

"Come on, Sue! You're my only hope here." Captain replies.

I look at the women. 'Oh no...'

They all start yelling if it's true or why.

Captain Morgan nudges me, making me agree aloud. "Y-yea."

"Noooo! That can't be true!"

"Morgan! Why her?!"

"Sure she doesn't look bad but she doesn't fit you at all!"

"I object to this!"

After arguing for a few moments, a mature-looking woman comes up and asks. "Is she really the one, Morgan?"

"Yes she is... And I was hoping you lovely ladies would give us your blessing!" Captain Morgan says cheerfully, though the whole bar had a menacing aura.

The woman replies, "Why yes, Morgan! We sincerely give you our blessing if that's what you want."

"Really?!" Morgan happily says.

"No!" All the women respond and charge at Captain Morgan.

Captain throws me over his shoulder yet again and quickly says, "Well time to run!"

...

I don't know what Captain Morgan did to make those women angry before, but he sure angered them even more with that fake lie! He carried me for some time, but eventually Captain put me down and allowed me to walk around while still being chased by those women. He also handed me a brown cloak in case his angry mob comes after me.

'Well... Better safe than sorry.' I think to myself as I walk around the main street of this city.

The street was bustling with people. There were loads of food stands and other merchant booths. It looked like a lively city, but... Nothing seemed to be familiar in my eyes. So I continued down the crowd and just as I was about to put on my cloak for safety, I spotted someone running right at me. I couldn't move anywhere because of the people around, so we collided into each other.

"Ouch!" We both say and fall to the ground.

I realized it was a female and I quickly try to get up to help the girl.

I held out my hand to her, "Are you okay? You shouldn't run in a crowd like that."

She tightly grabs my hand. "Ugh! Fine sorry!"

Then time froze as the hood of her cloak falls off her face.

"Huh?!" I yell.

"What the-?!" She screams.

... She looks exactly like me! Except for her bright green eyes and her clothes, she had the same height, same hair, and same face as me!

As we stared at each other in disbelief, commotion started happening behind the girl. To me, it looked like some type of soldiers were running after someone. The girl heard it and quickly put on her hood. She started running away, but I was able to grab her hand just in time.

Without thinking, I shout at her. "Wait! Do you know who I am?!"

The girl looks confused, but then gets alarmed at something behind me and shoves me aside. She pushed me with such force that I fell backwards and hit my head off some box crates, making my consciousness slip away...

"No... wa..it..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey there you guys! I forgot to write an A/N in the last chapter, but I got all the poll answers and counted not only the poll result, but the reviews and the PMs I got as well. The results were almost a tie between Captain Morgan and Nathan, but Morgan won with one more vote. Though, in the reviews there were a lot of you that said Nathan, but behind the scenes, there were also a lot of Morgan fans too. So that is why Sue chose Morgan in the last chapter! Hope you guys will still like the story even though it turned out this way, but don't worry Nathan fans! Nathan will get something special towards the end. I can promise you that :3 I hope you all will still like this story! Now enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. If any of you ever want to give me advise, please don't hesitate to PM me! (Or tell me in the reviews.)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter 12<p>

(No one's POV)

The unknown girl in the cloak ran threw the streets until she stops at the docks to catch her breath. "Ha..ha... That was close one. I almost got caught there... But what a coincidence that was. I never expected to find a perfect replacement for myself like that girl! She was the splitting image of me, except for her different eye color. I do feel kind of bad for her, but I cannot let the guards take me back just yet."

She looks around the docks, searching for something. Then she hears commotion behind her, so she turns around and spies Captain Morgan heading her way. Of course, she didn't know him, but the girl did notice he was running straight at her with a bunch of women chasing after him. She was just about to run for it, but Captain Morgan grabs hold of her and throws her over his shoulder.

"Wha-?!" She exclaims.

Captain Morgan cheerfully responds, "I finally found ya, Sue! It's time to head back. We are leaving."

'Sue?' The girl ponders. 'I'm guessing this man mistaken me for that other girl. Well, perfect timing. I'll use this to my advantage for now.'

Captain Morgan quickly runs away from his angry mob while carrying the quiet lookalike girl all the way to the ship...

...

-After Sue lost conscious

Sue laid there with her braid undone and her cloak lying beside her. The merchants who had their booth near her, saw what happened and quickly came to Sue. One of them was an elderly woman who saw Sue had some blood in her hair. She quickly went to get a wet cloth for it while the other man tried to get bandages, but just as the merchants were trying to help Sue, the guards that were chasing the cloaked girl came up to the scene.

The guards saw Sue lying unconscious and instantly mistaken her for the other girl.

"There she is!"

"Why is she lying here?"

"You there! Get away from that girl!"

The guards surround Sue and don't let anyone near them. They chased away the merchants before they could even help clean Sue's wound. Then the guards question how she got there when they were clearly chasing her a moment ago.

A young handsome man with blonde hair and in elegant clothes came from behind and freely entered in the circle of guards. When he notices Sue lying there, he yells, "Victoria!"

He instantly gets on one knee and picks her up to carry her into his carriage. When he saw the wound on her head, he quickly called one of his maids to help clean it.

Once he set Sue down, he turns his attention to the guards. "What were you men thinking?! Now Victoria has a wound on her head and lost consciousness, thanks to you not paying close attention to her!"

The guards all bow in apology and the head guard speaks, "We are extremely sorry, Lord Eric. It won't happen a second time."

"Good to hear, but there won't be a next time since the victim will be staying under strict surveillance after this day." Lord Eric turns to look at Sue and mumbles while carefully combing her hair to the side. "I wouldn't want my princess to get hurt again before our engagement ceremony."

After scolding the guards a bit more, Lord Eric set out in his carriage with Sue towards the docks. He thought to himself how his princess(Sue's) clothes were different to the ones that Victoria set out in earlier, but he didn't question it too much as she was injured.

Their carriage stopped in front of, what looked like, a royal ship. The security was high with many royal guards and navy soldiers on it.

Lord Eric carried Sue all the way to her private room and gently set her down.

"Please wake up soon, my love." He kisses Sue on her forehead and then he leaves to call in some maids to change her clothes and bandage up her wound...

Sue didn't wake up until the next day...

...

(Sue's POV)

'Ugh... My head.' I wake up with my head in pain.

I slowly sit up and try to put my hand over my head to stop the pain, but I feel a bandage over the spot where it hurt.

'A bandage? But who..'

Then I shot my eyes wide open to look at my surroundings. I felt the room rocking so I instantly knew I was on a ship, but... it wasn't the ship I've always been on.

I was in a wide empty, but elegant room that looked nothing like Captain Morgan's cabin and I was laying in a huge bed I've never been in before.

"Where am I?" I question aloud.

Then I notice my clothes have changed into a white dress and that I couldn't freely move my legs. I quickly move the covers to the side, only to see that my ankles were chained to the bedside!

"What is this?" I start to panic inside and try to recall what could have caused this to happen.

'Yesterday... I was on the Sirius... Until we hit land!.. Then there was Captain and the women...' I pause when I recalled the moment I met that lookalike girl and how she reacted to those soldiers that were running in our direction.

'Wait... Were those soldiers after her? Did they... Mistake me for her?! N-no... No! What.. Should I do?!' I begin to jump to conclusions of how this situation could get even worse if they found out I wasn't her.

I search the room for something, anything, that could be useful in some sort of way and that was within reach, but nothing was in the room except for the bed and a chair with a small table in the distance.

Taking a shaky breath, I slowly speak, "I'm done for..."

Right at that moment, the door to the room happens to open, revealing a tall woman figure in a gorgeous dress, enter the room with the daylight sun shining behind her.

"Did you sleep well enough, Princess Victoria?" She says with a bit of anger in her voice as she closes the door.

'Did she just say... PRINCESS?!' I couldn't hide the shock from my eyes as I stared at the woman in front of me.

"I see you are surprised, my dear. Well, I must say that your "little escape plan" didn't work, but seeing as you distracted ME for one second and somehow escaped out of our vacation villa yesterday morning, I am strictly putting you under surveillance so that will NEVER happen again. That will also explain the chains on your ankles." The woman harshly announces to me.

While I just sit there, quietly listening, while trying to figure out what to do because... I felt I will be in great danger with this woman if she found out that I'm not this Princess she is talking about...

She continues, "Also, I heard from one of the maids that you have a mark on your stomach! Were you reading too many books on legends that you were so into them, you decided to copy one of the symbols and put it on yourself?! How childish can you be?! It's a good thing your fiancé wasn't the one the maid told that to! He would have been shocked!"

'Wait...A fiancé?! That girl was also engaged? What!... And they saw my mark?.. What legends?...' I slowly sink in the information this woman was telling me as she scolds me.

There was silence for a brief moment then she speaks again, "I've never seen you be this quiet before, Victoria. Usually you would continuously argue with me all day long! Or are you that surprised you were captured so soon, that no words come from your mouth?"

I stay silent, not knowing what to say.

"Answer me!" She demands.

I clutch the sheets with fright and accidentally say, "Uh..."

While asking her with my thoughts, 'What will happen if you knew I wasn't her?'

She responds while pointing at me, "That was the weakest reply I've ever heard from you!"

Then she pauses for a moment. The woman starts stomping towards me as if my unheard question made her realize something. She comes near the bed and roughly grips my chin.

"Wait... You're not Victoria, are you?" She says while closely looking at me.

I stayed still, completely scared.

She glares at me, still holding my chin. "I know you hit your head, but never have I heard someone's eye color change from a slight head injury."

I swallow hard and try to answer, hoping, maybe she will understand. "I-I am not Victoria... Ma'am."

The woman looks enraged and shoves me back onto the bed. "Who are you?! What were you planning, disguising yourself as the princess?! Did you really think I wouldn't notice such an imposture?!"

She starts pulling my hair with full force as if trying to take it off.

"OW! NO! STOP!" I yell in pain from not just my hair, but from my head as well.

She continues to pull and demands, "If this isn't a disguise then tell why you look like Victoria!"

"AH! I...OW! Only met her... GYAH!... In the streets! OOOW!.. Yesterday! PLEASE STOP!" I try my best to speak as I was in pain.

Thankfully, she lets go, but instead grabs hold of my dress and pulls me up close. "You met her on the streets yesterday? Did you think of up a plan right then, to kidnap her and replace yourself with her? Hmm?!"

I answer with fear in my eyes, "NO! I've never met the girl in my whole entire life! I didn't even know she was a princess! I didn't even think there was someone that looked like me!"

The woman stares intently into my eyes. "... You look like you're telling the truth."

She lets go of me and walks towards the chair.

I quickly take the chance to put my hands on either side of my head to ease the pain I just went through as she sits herself down on the chair.

...Silence...

"Well? I'm listening!" The woman says in a commanding voice.

I freeze up for a moment, but slowly look up at her and see that she was waiting for me to explain myself.

I take a deep breath and tell her what I did yesterday, excluding parts with the crew, and tell her how I met Victoria. "I just came into Aqua City for the first time ever yesterday and bought some clothes. T-then I explored the main street of the town and Victoria bumped into me there. We both fell down and when I heard she was female, I quickly got up to give her a helping hand. As soon as she got up, her hood fell off. W-we both stood there in shock since we both looked like each other except for our different eye colors, but behind her I saw there were some soldiers running towards us. She heard the commotion and quickly made a run for it while putting up her hood. I grabbed her hand, wanting to ask her something, but she pushed me back, making me fall on my head and... Get to where I am now... That's what happened, ma'am."

I look at her with pleading eyes. "I swear I never knew she was the princess of Aqua City!"

She looked at me with her arms crossed. "Firstly, Victoria isn't the princess of that small town. She is the princess of Moldor. Secondly, even if you didn't do it on purpose, you would be killed for disguising yourself as her."

I grow pale and start shaking. 'K-killed?'

The woman stares at me and speaks up. "But considering the circumstances right now, Victoria got lucky to find you since she needs a replacement until the ball."

Confused, I ask. "What?..."

The woman stands up and orders me, "You. You will become her substitute until Victoria is back. I doubt that niece of mine would want to miss her engagement ceremony."

"No..." I respond in disbelief.

"You are in no position to decline. Either you die right now or live as a replacement. Pick your choice." She harshly spits those words at me.

I put a hand over my mouth. 'I... have no other choice.'

Though I was panicking, I needed to calm myself down and try to think things through. After a moment, I remembered her telling me about my mark and take a deep breath. "O...Okay, I-I will be her substitute. But can I... Have a deal?"

The woman lifts her eyebrow at this statement. "Even though you're consiedred a prisoner, you want a deal?... Hmph, fine. What is it?"

"I would like my freedom after the princess is back and... I would like to know about those legends you spoke of before." I look at her, hoping that she would agree.

She gives me a stern look and says, "Your freedom will depend on how well your performance is as Princess Victoria. While the books about legends, I can accept."

She continues, "Now that we have a deal, I will be checking on you everyday until we get to the castle. You have time to yourself for three days. So prepare for the harsh lessons to come. I will make sure you know everytihng there is to be as a princess in place of my niece. DON'T mess it up."

Then the woman walks towards the door, but stops just before she opens it. "Oh, and think of an excuse for your different eye color as well." Then she leaves and seems to lock the door as well.

I didn't know what type of expression I made, but all that I was feeling was shock, fear, confusion, and little hope. My head stopped hurting from all shock I received and I almost broke down into tears right then, but I held them back. 'I don't have time to cry... I don't... I need to somehow keep myself safe, if I want to live.'

I look out the small window in the room and see only water. "Oh, how I wish I could see Cari or Master Bruinen right now... I wonder what Captain and everyone else is doing... Are they looking for me?... Or did they forget about me?"

I let a one tear roll down my face. 'What should I do?'

...

-The day before, on the Sirius ship

(No one's POV)

The cloaked girl, that Captain Morgan carried, was silently observing everything they were passing and noticed she was being taken to a big ship.

'That doesn't look like a navy ship or a merchant one either.' She thought.

Then she heard voices of men calling to the guy who was carrying her.

"Captain!"

"We are ready to set sail, Cap'n!"

Captain Morgan replied, "Great! Get her movin!"

'Captain?' She asks herself. 'What kind of captain is he?...'

Captain Morgan got on the ship before it set sail with Fuzzy right behind his heels. She apparently was still shopping until she saw Captain Morgan running towards the ship.

"Phew! That sure was a close!" Morgan says as he listens to the women yelling at the docks.

Most of the crew saw what was happening with Captain in town, so all of them were already waiting for his return on the Sirius, except for Fuzzy, she was able to jump aboard at the last minute with a lot of luggage on her.

"Morgan, you really need to be more careful, what if the navy was there?" Christopher asks seriously.

Eduardo just casually steers the ship away from the shore and onto the sea. "It's Captain."

"He always gets the ladies. Haha!" Russell responds cheerfully.

Fuzzy complains, "Hey! You almost left me behind! And I wanted to shop some more, but no! We had to leave early!"

"Ya got enough with you, ya pig! Quit complainin!" Russell replies.

"What did ya say?!" Fuzzy drops her things and starts getting ready to fight with Russell.

While Thomas carefully ignores them and comes over to Captain to ask, "So... Captain? When are you going to let Miss Sue go?"

"Ah!" Captain Morgan almost forgot he carried the girl and was just about to put her down until she spoke in a manner different than usual.

"You better put me down, you filthy pirate!" The girl screamed as she finally realized that she stumbled upon pirates.

Her voice caught everyone's attention.

"Miss Sue?" Thomas asked, puzzled.

Eduardo lifts his eyebrow. "Did you hit your head?"

"A filthy pirate?! You're a pirate too, Sue!" Russell yells back.

Fuzzy takes a moment to get good look at the girl and notices her green eyes. "I ain't sure if this is Sue, ya monkey."

Captain Morgan looks shocked, "That can't be! She has to be Sue! She has the same figure and weight as her!"

"That's how you know?" Nathan questions.

"Well, let's put her down and see who she is." Christopher calmly suggests.

Captain Morgan sets her down and surely enough she looks just like Sue, but in brown dress. The girl had her eyes closed and starts speaking, "Hmph! I have never met a pirate in my life, but I never thought I wouldn't be able to recognize one, even though he had a fancy hat on!"

She opens her eyes and reveals to everyone that her eye color was completely different from Sue's.

"If you are talking about the girl I met earlier and that I made my substitute, then consider her to be okay for the time being. As you can see, I am NOT the girl you call Sue."

"Substitute?!" Thomas worriedly asks.

Captain Morgan gives her a stern look and asks, "Who are you?"

She folds her arms across her chest and smiles, "Before I mention my name, I must say that I'm lucky I landed on a pirate ship. You see, I would like to make a deal with you pirates. I need to find a certain pirate within a month and a half. In exchange, I'll give you a big reward AND I'll tell you how to get your little pirate girl back."

The Sirius crew gather around her and Eduardo replies, "Your name?"

The girl hesitates, but answers, "Isn't it a curtesy to introduce yourselves first before asking someone?"

Christopher replies, "Well, that is true..."

"Right.. Where are my manners!" Captain Morgan smiles and clears his throat.

"The name's Morgan! I'm the captain of the Sirius and this is my crew."

He points to everyone. "This here is Christopher, our doctor. Thomas the greenhorn. Nathan, who's our cook. Russell the fencer and Eduardo our navigator."

"I see. Well then, my name is Victoria..." She answers.

Then she takes out a sword from one of the barrels near her and points it towards them, finishing her sentence. "...I am the Princess of Moldor! So you wouldn't want to mess with me."

Thomas exclaims, "The princess?!"

"Of all things she's from Moldor?" Eduardo says while glaring at her.

"What are you doing, looking for pirates?" Russell questions.

While everyone asks questions, Captain Morgan stares off with a troubled face and thinks. 'Is this a coincidence?...'

...

Since the crew set sail they couldn't drop Princess Victoria anywhere and so they had to bring her along. They all agreed on her deal and now were planning on what to do.

The Sirius crew, along with Victoria, gathered in the headquarters to discuss on what to do next.

Captain Morgan speaks up first. "Before we talk about your pirate, we need to know where Sue is."

Victoria answers while rolling her eyes, "I'm the Princess of Moldor, so wouldn't it be obvious that she should be heading to the Moldor castle?"

Eduardo responds, "Then what were you doing in Aqua City, Princess of Moldor?"

She looks at him and replies, "I convinced my aunt to take me there for a little vacation so I could escape like I did. Got complaints?"

Thomas changes the subject by asking, "Will Miss Sue be alright?"

Victoria thinks for a moment and turns to Thomas. "I doubt my aunt would throw out Sue, but I won't make any promises that she won't be unharmed. My aunt isn't the nicest of people."

"Who is your aunt?" Nathan asks.

"The Queen. I'm her niece, but she adopted me due to reasons. So I'm the Princess." Victoria briefly explains.

Christopher finally asks, "How did you meet Sue? Did she agree to be your substitute?"

"Uh... No. I didn't exactly talk with her. I just bumped into her, got shocked at her appearance, then heard the guards coming, and pushed her behind me so I could run away." Victoria responds and then recalls the moment how Sue asked her if she knew who she was.

"What trouble." Eduardo says.

Russell replies, "Hey, I'm sure she will be alright! She got away from Alan's ship safe n sound!"

"Hm.." Captain Morgan glances at Russell, thinking, 'I don't think so...'

Victoria ignores their statements and asks Captain, "Hey, do you know who that girl is or where she's from?"

"No. She never told us so we never asked. All we know is she's Sue and she's looking for someone." Captain Morgan answers.

Christopher adds, "Well.. We actually tried to ask her, but she always looked so sad."

"Hm..." Victoria ponders on what they said. 'Looked sad?... Maybe that girl... actually lost her memories and didn't want these guys to know?'

Captain Morgan asks, "Why? Did you want to know something about her?"

Victoria shakes her head. "No, I was just wondering. So back to the planning. Are we heading to Moldor?"

Eduardo strictly replies to Captain, "Moldor is on our way to our destination, but I advise us not to go there. It's a death zone for pirates and a home to the navy."

Captain Morgan closes his eyes and puts his hand on his chin to think.

Fuzzy finally speaks up, stating, "Master Eduardo! You sure know everything!"

Eduardo rolls his eye. 'Ugh...'

"Shut up, gorilla!" Russell says, then he looks at Captain. "I say I'm in for the danger!"

Christopher responds, "We can't just leave Sue."

"I want to see Miss Sue again!" Thomas declares.

Nathan nods.

Eduardo sternly looks at everyone, "You guys don't know what you're getting yourselves into."

Captain opens his eyes and answers, "I know why you're concerned Eduardo, but we are headed in that direction anyway. So we are going to pick up Sue."

Victoria smiles. "You pirates aren't as cruel as the ones I've read about."

"We're the Sirius. Don't count us as your average pirate, but we still love treasure!" Russell replies with a grin.

Then Captain clears his throat and asks, "Princess, you mentioned you had a time limit, right?"

Victoria responds, "Yes, of course that was what I said."

"What's in a month and a half?" He pops another question.

"Ah... Well you see, I have a fiancé and am going to have an engagement ceremony at the end of that time period, which I would like to attend." She happily answers.

"What, you're engaged?!" Russell asks, surprised.

"Of course! I'm a princess! It shouldn't be a surprise, but it isn't those arranged ones because I love my fiancé so very much!" She giggles and twirls.

Everyone stays silent as they watch the girl keep twirling, now in her own little world.

Nathan speaks, "Sue is in for a lot."

Captain Morgan shakes his head. 'I agree.'

"So... Sue now has a fiancé?" Thomas states the obvious.

Victoria snaps out of her trance. "... For now, yes."

Then she mischievously smiles, "But I doubt she can handle Eric like I do. Though, I do hope your pirate girl is good with men, or else Eric will be quite the troublemaker."

...


End file.
